George Weasley's Breaking Tradition
by loveROMONIEandEVERLARK
Summary: George's story in the Breaking Tradition universe. As the wizarding world faces a new evil, George meets a cunning Slytherin who has a proposal that might be just what's needed to open the shop. But how is the manipulative witch part of the new battle of good vs. evil? Who to trust? What to do? Adventure/mystery/smut.
1. A Meeting and Business Proposal

**Summary:**

Alternate Universe. Severus Snape defeated the Dark Lord, married Lily Evans and has a son named Harry. Marriages in the wizarding world are arranged for magical boys at age three, but Lily can't accept that. The day before going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year George attends the annual Snape Bash with his family. There he unexpectedly meets a cunning witch. She has a proposal for him that could be just what's needed to launch the Joke shop. Should he accept? Most importantly, could life ever be the same after dealing with a Slytherin? Read and review :)

Note: This story can be read on its own, but it started as a side story to the Breaking Tradition Fic (my long fic with Ron/Hermione as main characters).

**Chapter 1: A Meeting and Business Proposal**

The Snape bash had been great, as usual. Good food, good people, even some new faces around, but they were on a mission and ready to spice things up a bit. George followed Fred's lead and casually approached the Swansons' table. They knew Percy had gotten a seat there specifically to talk to Ralph Swanson about his position as an Unspeakable.

Fred began to talk to Percy and soon had everyone at the table distracted. It was time to get to work. George got the puking pastille out of his pocket and began crushing it in Percy's cup. Suddenly, he felt someone watching him. He looked up and noticed the intense blue eyes of a witch giving him a knowing look. He knew her. She was a Slytherin. He'd seen her in the hallways before but never stopped to pay attention. He had never looked straight at her face. She was really pretty. He swallowed and stayed still, regaining composure quickly. Then George put his finger against his lips, pleading for her to stay quiet. She gave him a smile and looked away.

The twins left the Swansons' table, and within a few minutes Percy drank his pumpkin juice and began throwing up everywhere. Fred and George laughed mercilessly as they saw their brother puke right on Ralph Swanson.

As agreed, when they heard their mother scream, "Fred and George Weasley!" they fled, allowing the effects of the pastilles to last as long as possible. While they ran to get inside the Snapes' house, George looked back. The blue eyed girl was laughing with no restraint and her mirth was uniquely charming. Then he saw Mum getting closer and he used all his energy to get away.

"What is wrong with you two? Get your brother back to normal immediately!" screamed Molly Weasley as she chased them. After entering the house, Mum got hold of Fred's ear and dragged him outside to mend Percy. "Don't think you'll escape without punishment, George Weasley! I'll be back!" threatened his mother from a distance.

He sat on one of the couches, still snickering. "Definitely a successful test, worth whatever punishment Mum gives," George said to himself.

"A test of what?" he heard a soft voice ask. He turned and there she was. The pretty Swanson girl was quietly walking into the house.

"A test of… of…" he uttered nervously.

"I had a stutter when I was younger. It's alright. Taking a deep breath helps," she said with a smile.

"I don't have a stutter," he said, embarrassed. "And the test was of one of our products, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Haven't you heard of them?"

"I think my cousin confiscated something that sounded like that in Ravenclaw last year, a sort of sweet. A student gave it to him because… well, Ely was a right pain when he got his prefect nag on. He got an awful fever and it took Mel and me ages to figure out a spell to get the fever down. Then Ely confiscated them all."

"Fever fudge! You actually ended the fever without our antidote!"

"Shush... yes, I reckon we did. It was tricky, but a cooling charm with-"

"The simple addition of water cures it."

"Exactly," she finished.

"I'm George, George Weasley," he said, extending his hand.

"Estella Swanson," she answered and shook his hand. "So these Wheeze things, do you give them away for testing, or just because?"

"No, we sell them, my twin and I. We are starting our own business, a joke shop."

"Ingenious. So, how much for teaching me how to make those puking things?"

"I can't tell you that. It's part of a business's success to not give away the secret spells."

"I'll make it worth your while. Meet me in the greenhouses Tuesday after dinner," she stated.

"What? I told you, I -"

He never got to finish denying her request because Estella ran off and was soon surrounded by her family. George looked towards her in disbelief.

"Ella, I can't believe you laughed so hard. That was disgusting," he heard Estella's cousin say.

"Alright Ely, I agree. It was absolutely disgusting. But hilarious!" she answered. Then she turned, looked at George and gave him a wink. He felt annoyed at her audacity and cunning behaviour, but also curious about her offer. She definitely was a Slytherin, trying to trick him into giving away their secrets, but appearing lovely while doing it.

_I'll meet her all right, and pretty or not, I'll tell her no! _

His thoughts were interrupted as his mum appeared at his side. George knew what was coming. He and Fred had dealt with her anger plenty before, probably more than any of their siblings. But still, it was embarrassing to have her give them a piece of her mind in front of everyone. First, their mother outlined all the chores they had to complete tonight. Then she scolded them for their lack of respect and because they hadn't even packed for school even though they were leaving tomorrow. And of course she went on to talk about their OWLs. How long she would hold that against them? Merlin! It sucked to have everyone, including the pretty Slytherin, hear about how his and Fred's combined scores were barely half of what some of the older Weasley boys had gotten.

_Just wait until we have the shop. Mum will change her mind about us, _George thought.

* * *

It was Tuesday night and George arrived in the greenhouses to find Estella waiting in her Slytherin uniform.

"Hello."

"Look, I don't know what games you are playing, but I can't give you our secret spells and jeopardize the business," stated George with resolve.

"I never said anything about jeopardizing your business. In fact, this might help you. So please sit and listen."

George looked at her sceptically, but his curiosity won out and he sat on a stool.

"Well then, I would like to learn more about your products and how to make them. In exchange, I'll pay you ten galleons for every spell or potion recipe you teach me. I'll also help you test and perfect any incantations that you are working on and I'll keep everything a secret. Seems like more than fair pricing. Plus, your eyes sparkled at the sound of money. You really are a businessman."

"How do I know you won't steal everything and use it to your benefit?"

"Oh, I'll use everything I learn to my benefit, to trick some daft arses I know, most likely. But that's it. I won't start selling them or competing with you, if that's what you're worried about. Business ventures are not me. I want to be a healer, so running magical experiments is always fascinating. That's why I'm interested in your products, nothing more. As for a guarantee, I have a magical contract outlining the conditions."

"What?"

"A magical contract. We both sign and are bound by its conditions which include _me_ giving payments, support and silence and _you _sharing information and ideas. I hope you know how contracts work if you want to be involved in any business."

"I know about contracts!" he answered. _I'm bloody bound to get married by one,_ he thought. Remembering the fact that when he was three his parents had signed a contract agreeing who he would marry was never pleasant. But right now, it somehow was worse than usual.

"Think about it. I heard that you were involved in some bets to get enough money to set up your business and now you are selling these. If you accept the offer, it would make your goal a lot easier to achieve. I'll wait right here for your answer," she said.

"You want me to decide now?"

"Yes, I don't have time to sit around waiting for you. Plus, if you say no, I need to think of a way to get in contact with your brother."

"You don't even know him! He'll be outraged at the thought of sharing our secrets with a stranger."

"I didn't know you a few days ago, but here we are. I reckon your brother might be disappointed to hear that you _cowered_ from an opportunity for money like this one. I guess I'll just have to ask him. Though I'd rather work with you, since I put this much effort in already. His name is Fred, right?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"What was that?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I'll do it. Just let me read the contract and don't mention this to anyone."

"Good choice, Fun Man," she said, smiling.

"Fun Man?"

"That's what you are, the man that works on fun and pranks."

"Right."

"Read on, Fun Man. I'll stay busy with my charms book."

After a good fifteen minutes, George was done inspecting the document. "It looks good. How did you get the Ministry's endorsement seal?"

"There are plenty of Ministry goons more than happy to bend the rules for me as a bit of a favour."

"Wonder how a gorgeous lass like you pays for favours like that," he murmured sarcastically, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"Hey! If you have something to say, then say it to my face. And for your information, my uncle is an Unspeakable and extremely rich, so I have my ways! Men might find me attractive, but I'm not a whore! You, on the other hand, have had more girlfriends in the last two years than there are spells in this book," she answered in annoyance, shaking the charms book in her hand.

"That is none of your business, and you are exaggerating. Wait- how in hell do _you _know that?"

"It's called research. Or gossip, I guess. I wasn't about to spend my time and money without knowing who I was dealing with. Now, you and your brother might be players, but I hear your products are good and you can be fun and decent as long as I'm not a girl chasing after you for any sort of serious relationship. Which, I am not."

"Good. Because all I want is the money and your silence."

"Perfect. Because all I want is to run some tests and learn some spells. So just sign and we can begin," she stated while George signed the contract.

"Just to clear things up, I actually got your prim and proper brother in the Ministry to stamp this with the endorsement seal."

"What?"

"All I did was send an owl promising a meeting with my uncle and it was done within a day. I guess he's not so by the book when he has something to gain, and now he can't tell anyone because he'd be the one getting in trouble. Good thing my uncle likes me, so he agreed to lunch with my new and dear friend Percy."

"Really?" he asked, impressed at her ability to get Percy to break rules.

"Yes, _really_. Now, do you have any products with you?" she asked.

"Actually, I didn't think about it before coming here. Let me check," he said, pulling a box from his pocket, "Wait, I think I got something."

"Let's see it," she said, filled with curiosity.

"These are fainting fancies. We haven't released them yet. Dare to try one, Slytherin?" he teased.

"Give me that," she answered, giving him a glare and ready for the dare. She put one in her mouth and was soon unconscious. He stepped in to prevent her fall and looked at her intently while she was in his arms. The girl was completely helpless and her shiny black hair perfectly framed her pretty face. As he held her, he could feel the curve of her waist and he looked at the rising and falling of her chest.

"I see why men find you attractive, but I reckon your eyes are better open," he whispered. His fingers grazed her soft lips as he began to put the antidote in her mouth. Then she began to stir.

"Whoa… How long was I out?" she asked.

"Maybe a minute, I put the antidote in your mouth right away. That was actually kind of brave of you."

"I'm a Slytherin, not a gutless twit," she said sarcastically, but grinned anyway. "Anyhow, what's the secret behind how these work, Fun Man?" she asked, slowly separating from him.

"Payment first, Gorgeous Lass," he said teasingly.

"Right," she answered, pulling a small velvety bag from her robes and then handing him the galleons.

He explained in detail the secret behind the fainting fancies and she began suggesting improvements, like maybe creating a version that didn't need to be chewed but simply inhaled, that way the antidote didn't need to be shoved in your mouth. It was fun to exchange these thoughts with someone that quickly understood the work, besides Fred of course.

She took some of the fainting fancies from him and said she'd test them in Slytherin to check on some ideas. The exchange got their hands to touch for only a brief moment, but it was nice. Her hands were warm.

They kept sharing ideas and laughing at the wheezes for another hour. Then she told him she had to leave.

"I can meet you back here on Thursday if you're game. Just make sure to bring products."

"Alright," he said.

Then they each went to their own houses.

* * *

Plz R&R


	2. Mask, Toffees and Fog

**Chapter 2: Masks, Toffees, and Fog**

A bit over a week had passed since he had accepted Estella's proposal and signed the contract. They had met a few times and discussed the spells of the Puking Pastilles and some of the other items in the Skiving Snackboxes. He had made sixty galleons so far. Excellent start!

George entered the Greenhouses on Thursday night and found her. Estella sat on a stool and read a book quietly. She looked focused, enthralled in her text in almost Percy-like fashion. He couldn't help it. Inspiration struck. He cast a quick silencing charm and opened his Wheezes case. There it was, the Mad-Scare-Mask, ready and calling him to test it for the first time. He put the mask on and snuck quietly among the plants, getting closer and closer, until he was right behind her. Then George stood still and simply yelled, "Boo!"

Estella screamed, turned, and fell off the stool all within what seemed like a second. She landed right on him as he laughed so hard that he thought he might pee his pants. Then he looked at her and realized her face was really close to his, so close that, if he rose just a bit, he could be... _Kissing her... Bad idea! _

"That was a good one," she said, as she separated from him and began to laugh softly.

"Yeah," he said, smiling and recuperating from the lapse in judgement.

"You do realize that now it's fair game if I get you back."

"As if you could come up with something this good."

"You won't know what hit you," she assured. "Now, do you have products to show me, or did you just come here to make me fall off a stool?"

"As entertaining as that was, I did bring products."

"Good, because I brought money, so show me."

"Alright," he answered, opening his case.

That night, he showed Estella the Ton-Tongue-Toffees, and explained the spells behind his wicked creation. He did add the story of how he and Fred tested the Toffees on Professor Snape, and how Mum tried kill them via manual labour afterwards.

"You what?"

"Well, we went to the Snapes' for Harry's birthday, and then she ate it."

"And you gave the Toffee to the Professor because..."

"We didn't mean to! Fred and I gave Harry assorted candy and a Quidditch guide as a present. Of course, the candy was a way for him, and maybe my little bro, to be testers for a few things. But then Professor Snape took one. We tried to stop her, but next thing we knew her tongue was longer than the dining table."

Estella laughed and with mirth said, "I can just imagine Lily Snape with a tongue longer than a table, and Severus trying to help his wife, and your Mum ready to murder you. She seems like the kind that makes you sorry for your mischief."

"She tries," answered George with a smile.

"Without much success, _obviously_," stated Estella as she looked at her watch. She stood and said, "I have to go. I can meet on Saturday if you're free. "

"I have Quidditch in the morning, but I'm free after lunch."

"That works. The problem will be a safe place. The greenhouses would be visible, and I don't think it's a good idea to be seen around each other. "

"Right."

They were silent for a couple of seconds, and then he thought about a place. "There is a small chamber hidden behind the big broken mirror on the seventh floor. You just open it with a quick spell. I reckon only Fred and I know about it, but if he decides to come nothing would stop him."

"Actually, that sounds perfect. I can imperturb the place so no one hears us, and since it's not a classroom, it wouldn't be suspicious if I put a charm so people coming close avoid the room," she stated.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, the whole point of experimenting with magic is getting to know things that I'm not supposed to. Plus, my uncle and cousin are brilliant Ravenclaws that have taught me loads. I'll take care of it if you tell me how to get in there."

George gave her the spell to open the room and details on the location.

"Alright then, see you there after lunch on Saturday," she said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They were nearing the end of their lunch on Saturday, and he had already seen Estella leave the Slytherin table.

"You look like Ronnie," uttered Fred as he watched George practically inhale the rest of his lunch.

"Srry in hrry…"

"What?" asked Fred and Lee together.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," he said before drinking the last of his pumpkin juice. "I have an idea to work out, mate. A real money spinner. I'll tell you about it later," he added as he left the table.

"Right," answered Fred, confused about why George would work on something without him.

George sprinted to Gryffindor, got his WWW case, and headed to the room behind the mirror. As he entered, he saw Estella. She was waiting, wearing a nice-fitting white top and dark blue jeans. Her cloak lay on the floor. She gave him a quick smile before speaking.

"_Imperturbis_," she said, pointing at the mirror behind George, and a blue glow surrounded the room. Then she added, "_Repello Magihum_. There, now no one will bother us. The charm will repel people from the area without them knowing it."

"Brilliant!"

"Thanks. Told you I would take care of it," she said as she sat on the floor. George sat across from her. "So, what do you have?" she asked, laying one of the velvety bags of galleons on the ground.

"You just can never wait, can you?"

"Nope, my time is precious."

He smiled while opening his case between them and pulling out some of the items.

"What are the wands for?" she asked.

"Give me your wand."

She looked at him thoughtfully, but didn't make a move.

"I won't steal it. Just hand it over."

"Alright," she answered hesitantly and gave him her wand. He placed it next to the trick ones, uttered a spell, and soon four identical wands lay on the floor.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," he answered proudly. "Try casting a spell with a fake one," he said handing her one of the wands.

"_Glacious_," she stated, pointing at a chair that was in a corner of the room. Her spell didn't work to freeze the chair. Instead, the wand in her hand turned into a rubber chicken. She looked at the chicken, then at George, and then they burst out in laughter.

"You should have seen your face," he uttered in between laughs.

"That was just… just… ridiculous," she answered, still chuckling.

"Yeah, and they don't just turn into chickens. Some turn into a slimy ball and some into a club that starts beating you to a pulp."

"Well, thanks for not giving me that one. Can I have my wand back?" she asked, and he handed it to her.

"_Glacious_," she stated again, and the chair in the room turned into a frozen version of itself.

"Just checking you didn't give me another fake," she said, smiling before uttering "_Incendio_" and returning the chair to its normal form.

They continued testing more products and laughing like mad. Once they regained composure from their last cackling fit, she spoke again. "Let me show you something."

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to show you things."

"You are. And all your spells are brilliant. But this is an improvement on the fainting fancies you gave me. I'm good at potions so I was able to finish this."

She got her satchel and pulled out two vials. One vial had an orange gas in it, and the other one had a yellow gas. His eyes practically jumped with anticipation. He knew this was the enhancement she had suggested for the fainting fancies. Overly excited, George took the orange vial, opened it, and the gas went in his nostrils. Without any control of his actions, he began fainting and falling in her direction. He had no idea what happened next. All he knew was that he found himself laying flat and suddenly felt a warm body against his. He opened his eyes and there she was, pinned under him and looking beautifully flushed.

"Umm... you sort of fell when you inhaled the fainting fog."

"You gave it a name?" he asked, feeling surprisingly pleased.

"Sorry. I reckoned it sounded similar enough to fainting fancies… and it is a fog… you can call it fainting vapour or fainting smoke if you want. It's your -"

Her rambling stopped as his lips descended on hers. His kiss was spontaneous and without any serious intent behind it. It was simply filled with random and hesitant desire. Yet, once he felt her soft lips, he didn't want to let go. She seemed more than happy about the situation as she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore. Without any care or fear, they became engrossed in a thoughtless and very heated snog.

Eventually, they separated and he murmured, "Blimey."

She smiled and playfully said, "Blimey indeed." Then she pushed on his chest as a signal that they should stand.

"I didn't mean to take advantage. You were just under me and talking and -"

"It just happened," she interrupted.

"Yeah."

"It's alright. You didn't take advantage. I mean, you fell on me, or more like I got in the way and ended up pinned on the ground. It's not your fault."

"I did snog you senseless."

"That you did."

"You kissed back."

"I know."

Then they looked at each other, moved closer, and got their tongues to intertwine again. His hands went to her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. They paused again and remained in an embrace with their faces incredibly close and sharing shorter kisses. They spoke softly in between their pecks.

"This... doesn't make me… a giggly schoolgirl that's going to chase after you... don't expect that."

"Right... and I'm not a sensitive git that'll melt at your feet... I'm not going to be your boyfriend."

"All I want... is to test and learn more spells... this means nothing."

"Yeah... and all I want is the money... and your silence... this really... means nothing."

"Glad we cleared that up."

"Yeah, that's good," he uttered before moving a stray hair behind her ear and engaging in another passionate snog.


	3. The Rescue

**This is an updated chapter with lots of edits. Thanks to projectteambeta . com I feel this story is getting much better. Plz R&R.**

**Chapter 3: The Rescue**

Another two weeks passed. They met every two or three days, late at night, either in the greenhouses, the room behind the mirror, or the potions classroom. A couple of times George used the Marauder's Map to get her from and back to Slytherin without being spotted. Estella was amazed to find out that he and Fred had stolen such an impressive tool from Filch, of all people.

When they were alone, they exchanged galleons and ideas, laughed, and snogged. Most of the time, they just kissed, but he got to feel her chest through her shirt once. Even though he had gotten to do plenty more with other witches, he was hesitant to move further. It was weird, since he could tell the Slytherin was just as engrossed in their snogging as he was. Maybe he didn't go further because it was odd enough to be doing this with a Slytherin. Not to mention the fact that she was giving him money. Whatever the reason, they always stopped before things went too far.

Today, he had to sneak away from Fred and Lee during their Hogsmeade visit and then meet her close to the Shrieking Shack. They had agreed to get together there so she could take him to a new place for their tests. He was curious and couldn't wait to get away.

It was odd to be keeping secrets from Fred, but George still was unsure how he would react. His brother could be glad that he was making money for the shop and getting someone brilliant to help with product improvements. But he could also get hacked off about giving away the product secrets. George himself would still be uneasy about that if he didn't have the guarantee of the contract.

* * *

They arrived at Hogsmeade and George enjoyed the day and visited Honeydukes and Zonko's.

"Forge, look at this!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"Are those the new ones?" George asked.

"Yes lads," answered the shopkeeper who had heard their thrilled talk from a distance. "These are the newest Zonko's Flames, one galleon for a large pack and nine sickles for the small ones."

George saw his brother's face fall slightly. He knew he wanted to buy these. But they were saving for their own shop and both had agreed not to spend more than five sickles on anything, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No thanks," said Fred. Once the shopkeeper was out of hearing range he added, "Just wait until we have the shop."

"We'll have so many fireworks people will have a hard time choosing."

"But there will be loads of varieties with loads of different prices."

"So even the kids that are not rich can have them," finished George.

Fred smiled. George always understood him. Together they would conquer the world.

They headed to the Three Broomsticks and after a while George tried to begin his escapade. But it didn't work. Either Fred or Lee kept engaging him in conversation.

"Mates, did you see that? I think Maxine was checking you out," said Fred excitedly while looking at Lee.

"I wish," answered their friend.

"Someone has a little crush?" teased Fred.

"No," Lee answered annoyed, "She's just nice to look at."

"I could arrange something."

"Whatever. By the way, I think Tamsin and Heidi are checking you two out."

"My my," Fred answered and then turned to the table where the Hufflepuffs sat. He waved at them and winked.

George snorted. This was typical Fred. Actually it was typical him and Fred. Except right now he didn't feel like looking for girls to flirt with. He had to get away and meet her. It took a while, but he finally he thought Fred and Lee where distracted with talking to girls in the pub and he began to make his way to the Shack. Then surprise came.

"Where are you going, mate?" he heard Fred ask.

"Umm... I... I wanted to see the Shrieking Shack. Haven't been there in a while," he answered impulsively. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wanted to kick himself. But there was no going back. Fred now wanted to go with him. So they'd go to the Shack, run into Estella, and he'd have to pretend not to know her.

They walked and Fred talked about the wheezes and the amount of sales they had achieved so far. "Mate, you've been brilliant at selling the wheezes lately. What's your secret?"

"My innate Weasley charm," George joked. He hadn't even showed Fred half the money that he had made by sharing products with Estella. Instead, he slowly revealed his earnings and told Fred he had sold the wheezes that were missing from their stock.

They arrived by the Shack. George was nervous. He hoped Estella would notice that Fred was with him and not do anything that gave them away. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

"ummm mmmm hmmmhhmhm!" Estella tried to yell. Miles Bletchley covered her mouth with his hands, while Graham Montague had her pinned to the ground and tore her shirt.

George instinctively ran towards them. He could not believe these arses could treat a girl like that! Bastards!

"Keep her quiet!" ordered Montague.

George got closer, pointed his wand at Montague, and yelled "_Everte Statum_!" The spell quickly threw him off her.

Fred helped by casting a hex on Bletchley. George continued to run towards Estella, but then he heard her. "I'm fine! Watch out for Montague while I look for my wand."

He faced Montague, who had stood and was coming his way. "What are you two doing here?"

"Walking around and now stopping you," answered George. Then he sent a hex in Montague's direction. If that bloody bastard though that a Gryffindor would let something like this happen anywhere near him, he was dead wrong.

"Protego!" yelled Montague. He averted George's spell and took cover behind a tree. "What do you care?"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not force girls?" asked George.

"She's mine! Stay out of the way!" answered Montague. Then George had to take cover to avoid Montague's petrifying jinx.

Graham Montague was furious. Stupid Gryffindors! Meddling with things that were none of their business! They knew nothing about Slytherins! And probably even less about her. If he had Estella, McDavol would give him anything he asked for. Stupid lions! He wouldn't put up with this. No matter what, she had to be his. He threw another hex in that damn Weasley's direction and they continued their fierce duel.

Estella searched for her wand on the ground, looking dishevelled, and with her blouse torn and flapping open. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ely Swanson arrived and hurried towards her. "Ella!" he yelled with concern.

She screamed, "Help them!"

Ely joined the duel and seeing they were outnumbered, the two Slytherins ran away.

"What in the bloody the hell happened?" Ely asked.

George started taking off his jumper and Ely Swanson's eyes blazed with fury.

"No no, don't get this wrong! It's for her to cover up," George said quickly.

"Thank you," said Estella and proceeded to grab the jumper and put it on. She tugged her long hair into a ponytail and straightened her long skirt before looking at George with expectant eyes.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ He wondered. Then he realized they weren't supposed to know each other.

"Oh, I'm George, George Weasley."

"And I'm Fred."

"I'm Estella and well... thank you both," she said in a soft and sincere voice while taking turns in shaking their hands.

"Enough! You haven't answered my question! What happened?" asked an angered Ely.

"Nothing! I was in town, as usual. Then I got close to the Shrieking Shack and bloody Montague and his goon blindsided me, took my wand away, and started tearing at my clothes. Next thing I know, these two are here fighting them, so I started looking for my wand on the ground to help them. That's when you came."

"And you think that's nothing!"

"Stop it. I'm fine. You should just thank them, help me find my wand, and we can go back to the castle."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

She shrugged and Ely came close to her and then hugged her. She looked so vulnerable, and yet so strong, so unwilling to yield to any fear or sadness about what had just happened. George felt something odd. It was almost like he was jealous that the Ravenclaw was the one comforting her. He dismissed it quickly as he saw Estella separate from her cousin and say, "It'll be fine. I promise."

"Let's go back. I'll take care of everything."

"Brain head, don't make a fuss."

Ely gave her a smile and then looked at the twins. "Thank you for helping my cousin."

"No thanks needed," answered George.

"It was the right thing to do. Those two had it coming," added Fred.

Ely began to lead Estella to the castle, but then she said, "Eh, my wand."

"Right," said the Ravenclaw looking embarrassed at forgetting about it. He soon got on all fours and began to look around for it. Estella was about to join him, but he asked her to just sit on a large rock and wait.

George then added, "Yeah just sit back, we'll find it." He and Fred then joined the Ravenclaw and helped search for the item until Estella let out a small giggle. They boys looked at her confused and then she looked towards Ely and spoke.

"Could I borrow your wand for a second?"

"Doll, we'll find it."

"Would you please!"

The Ravenclaw gave her the wand and she said, "Accio!"

The missing wand flew to her hand and she returned Ely's wand to him. All the boys glanced back at her feeling stupid and she looked utterly satisfied with herself.

Then Estella and Ely began their trek back to the castle. As they walked she looked back at Fred and George mouthed, "Thank you".

* * *

After the incident George didn't see Estella sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner. The Head Boy and Head Girl were also missing, but Mel Cooper arrived to the great hall in the middle of dinner and approached him and Fred.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked and both of them nodded and followed her. They entered the staffroom, which she somehow had access to.

"I'd like to thank you for helping Estella today. She and Ely send her best and thank you as well. Here," she said, handing each of them two sealed envelopes.

"They each wrote a thank you note, and would appreciate your discretion in this matter, especially Ella."

"You mean there is no report? He won't get expelled!" exclaimed George, with more anger than he realized.

"Read the letters. It might make sense then. Thanks again," said Mel before she left.

George opened Ely's letter and found a Gringott's note worth one hundred galleons and a weird explanation saying it was important to not get the Slytherins angry with Estella and asking them to stay quiet. Bloody hell! That was a lot of money. Did Fred's enveloped have that too?

His suspicion on the money was confirmed quickly as he heard Fred exclaim, "Holy shit! One-hundred galleons!"

George then read Estella's note. It was short. It listed a time and place for them to meet tomorrow and asked him to keep quiet until then.

"What does your note say?" asked George looking at his brother.

"Dear Fred, thank you for helping me this afternoon. Please take what Ely sends as a sign of our gratitude. I would appreciate if we could keep what happened between us because I don't want any more problems in my Hogwarts' house. Please stay quiet. It would really cause more trouble for me if you or your brother talked to any of the professors about this. Sincerely, Estella Swanson," read Fred.

"Yours?"

"Same," lied George.

They soon returned to the great hall and finished their dinner.

* * *

Estella had though carefully about how to handle this situation. Those two idiots had to pay. Nasty ideas, like trapping them and getting them to cry in despair for days, had crossed her mind. She knew she could do that easily. No need to get her hands dirty with cutting spells or even the Cruciatus. Montague and Bletchley had no idea who they were meddling with. She could be just as bad as Marcus if pushed. They didn't know how lucky they were that she had decided to let Ely come to save her, to look like a weak victim, instead of taking care of them right by the Shack. Having the cute Weasleys show up just got her rescue to happen faster. Still, how dare those two Slytherin morons go this far?

Unfortunately, engaging in the kind of revenge they deserved, the cunning, slow, very Slytherin style revenge she knew she could dish out, wasn't really an option. Damn Melinda for always getting to the best of her. That muggle-born and her Hufflepuff ways had convinced her, and of course sweet Mel was right. Estella had to be the better person. She couldn't turn dark, not now. If she did, there was no coming back and she couldn't do that to Ely, or her Aunt and Uncle, or Severus, not after last year.

Nevertheless, Estella Swanson was not about to let Ely be the only one to punish those fools. Three months of detention with her head boy cousin was not enough. She'd have her own revenge, but without stooping to their level. She would use no dark magic, no hateful tricks, and much less her special and secret gifts. Instead, she had come to the conclusion that this was the perfect time to put her original plan for Weasley in motion. She might have lost her focus from the snogging and teasing, and all of his madness, but she needed to get it together again. She had to test if his cute brilliant jokes could be used for her purposes. She knew she could do it. That poor Gryffindor was too easy to fool. She just had to look innocent and concoct something that would get his barmy attention and make him want to help in case something went wrong. Some sort of joke would do it.

* * *

It was getting close to the time George would arrive. She prepared things in the greenhouses and thoughts about him kept creeping in her brain. It was weird, but lately that just randomly happened. She had to admit that he was funny, charming, a bit full of himself, and certainly filled with Gryffindor bravado and sincerity, but it was nice. He was so different from blokes like Montague, so different from most of the blokes in Slytherin that had tried to get with her. And he was a good kisser, just as good as Andres, or maybe better. She cleared her head. This was exactly the kind of thinking that had derailed her plans to simply use Weasley before. Estella knew she had to focus. She covered the box with a black mantel and waited until he finally arrived.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why you would protect Montague and Bletchley? You even paid us to shut up. If you reported what happened, they'd get expelled and have to deal with the Wizengamot, and that'd be the end of it."

"No it wouldn't. If Montague and Bletchley get expelled and have a trial because of me, it would make the wrong people angry."

"Are you scared of them?"

"I'm a Slytherin, not a scardy cat. I'll deal with them."

"Your cousin is Head Boy. You should report Montague and your cousin could -"

"Do absolutely nothing, since he's in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin."

"But Snape is. If you tell Snape, he'll -"

"Look this is for the best. And Montague and Bletchley will pay. In fact you and the wheezes can help with that, if you want, that is."

"How exactly?"

"Well, let's just say that between the lovely Fainting Fog and Fever Fudge, I plan on getting those two ill for days. Actually, I managed to get away from Ely and used the Fainting Fog on those arses before coming here. While they were out cold I took their wands and replaced them with the fake kind that can beat them to a pulp. I think you have class with Montague in the morning, so let me know how that goes," she said, showing him the two wands.

"Wicked."

"That's nothing. I snuck in their rooms before coming here and left little gifts. I suppose you can call them clues. Tomorrow, after their wands go berserk, they'll follow instructions to find the real ones, which I plan on hiding in the forbidden forest, in a pile of dragon dung guarded by doxies. They won't get poisoned by doxy venom since I hope you can help me get the venomous glands from the little pests tonight. But those bastards will for sure get a load of bites and a damn good scare! That'll teach them to not mess with me. And it won't hurt the doxies. They'll just get to be harmless."

"You're a menace."

"Look who's talking. Anyway, up for some illegal work with magical creatures, Fun Man?" she asked lifting the cloth from the box next to her to unveil a cage filled with doxies.

"Are you kidding me?" he answered excitedly.

She smiled at him and they began working on the doxies.

_He really is too goodhearted for his own sake. He has no idea that I'm testing the potential of this entire endeavour and that each of the clues is painful enough to count as my real revenge. Every stop those two idiots will have to make will be a little wheeze hell. _

They spent a good hour banishing the venomous glands from the small creatures, then got dragon dung from the greenhouses and headed to the Forbidden Forest. They dug a small hole, put the wands in there, and put dung on top before releasing the doxies. They ran off back to the greenhouses, laughing at their plans.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to see those gits try to get their wands," said George still laughing.

"Oh, we will."

"What?"

"We will. The clues will have them looking around the castle all day. There is no way they'll get to the spot before eight at night tomorrow. I have it timed. And they can't get help from any professor without confessing what they did. So, we'll come back tomorrow night and watch. Let me show you something."

She put her wand against her chest, uttered a spell, and became invisible. "Disillusionment Charm!" she said excitedly.

"Of course!"

"Yeah! We can use the charm to mingle with the vegetation and watch those idiots deal with the doxies. We should probably cast a silencing charm too because I'm sure I'll let out a laugh or two."

"You're terrible."

"Absolutely. I bet you didn't think someone could be just as bad as you and your brother," she teased.

"No, I didn't," he uttered coming close to her.

They stood facing each other and smiling.

_Focus be dammed_, she thought. Then slowly their lips joined.

As usual they kissed hungrily, but something about this night and being her accomplice made things different. This time he didn't hold back. His hands made their way under her jumper and he caressed the mounds that were hidden underneath. She put no resistance and actually took the lead in getting their jumpers off.

They worked slowly at unbuttoning and removing shirts until finally he got to see her white lacy bra. He stopped and looked at her inviting chest, a bit stunned.

She smiled and then reached back, undid her bra, and let the garment drop. Then she kissed him.

He ran his fingers up and down her bare back as their kissed deepened. Then he tried to remember if he had ever felt this breathless from simple kissing, but lost his train of thought as instinct took over. He kissed her lips, her face, her chin, and made his way down her neck until his face arrived by her breasts.

"Fucking glorious tits," he whispered before hearing her giggle.

He surrounded her taut left nipple with his mouth and kissed it softly. Estella gasped and her breasts rose becoming even more appealing. He smiled and then sucked strongly. She arched back, leaning on one of the tables, and her hands went to the back of his head and kept him in place. He moved his tongue and kissed her breast deeply making her shiver. Then he switched to her other breast. Hearing her moans, feeling her warm skin, felt so... excellent. He stopped his ministrations and kissed her lips intensely, enjoying the feeling of her half nude body pressed tightly against his.

Then his hands grabbed her round bottom and he lifted her. She was heavier that he had anticipated, but perfectly within his ability to lift and carry. He sat her on the table that she had been leaning against. Then his hips instinctively pushed against her. She again showed no signs of discontent so he slowly pushed his body against hers as he continued kissing her.

Suddenly they heard sounds coming right from the doorway by the greenhouses. She jumped off the table, grabbed her wand, got their clothes with a quick "_Accio_", and then placed the disillusionment charm on both of them.

The two Snape professors walked in.

"Sev, I honestly didn't hear anything. Let's go back. I want to catch Harry and talk to him tonight before curfew. He's been acting strange lately," said Lily.

"I know Lily. I'm worried about that. But I swear I heard something. I just-"

"Need to make sure it's safe for Harry and the other kids. I know, but there's nothing here."

"It's just -"

"Sev, there was nothing you could have done about last year. Harry is fine and so is Estella and all the extra measures should keep it that way."

Severus gave his wife a look that clearly said he didn't really believe that.

"Sev please, Ella is okay. But that girl is just like her mother. When she wants something, she gets it. And she wants to know more about the war, spells, and everything, all the time. We should have expected her to do something like this sooner or later. If anyone should be troubled it's me. She can be so much like her, and I swore to help protect her, and have done a sloppy job at best. If it wasn't for you-"

"If it wasn't for me this might not even be happening. I made a promise to Swanson and failed. I'm responsible for her just as much as you, or even Ralph or Esther... maybe more since she's under my watch in Slytherin. I just… I need to at least protect Harry better. If they find out and he gets hurt in any way, I-"

"He will not," interrupted Lily. "We won't let that happen, _ever_. Let's go find him."

"You're right," answered Severus, and soon they departed.

"Thank Merlin," murmured Estella.

"What was that about?" he asked as she made both of them visible.

"What? I was scared he would cast the spell to show anyone under the disillusionment charm. I don't really fancy the Snapes finding us half naked in the greenhouses."

"Not that, what were they saying about you?"

"Oh, that's not important, really. They are just my godparents and since I'm an orphan they've got a knack for protecting me like I was their own," she said as she put her clothes back on. "I wonder how Harry handles being watched over all the time. It's a hassle."

"You're an orphan?" he asked, following her lead and getting dressed.

"Yeah, Ralph and Esther Swanson are my aunt and uncle, not my parents."

"I knew that. I just-"

"Didn't know that I lived with them? It's alright, really, growing up with them was good. They are practically my parents and Ely my brother."

George stayed quiet.

"Reckon you've never met an orphan before. It's not a big deal, honest. I didn't grow up in the streets, or an orphanage. In fact I was lucky the Swansons chose to keep me. I'm rich, have influence and way too many adults watching after me. Anyhow, meet you here after dinner tomorrow for the big show?" she asked.

"Umm yeah"

"Right then," she said, grabbing her satchel, turning away and ready to leave.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

George felt at odds all of a sudden. She was a mystery. A part of him was dying to dig further into just what that mystery was. Yet, he had to stay away from personal things. He couldn't get personal.

"Fun man?"

_Shit! Diffuse the situation. Do something. Just stay away from any more questions. _He thought to himself. Then George walked in her direction and kissed her.

"Don't feel sorry for me..." she murmured between kisses, "Don't get attached, Fun Man."

"I'm not... I won't, Gorgeous Menace."

"Good," she said as she snogged him again.

Then they heard a noise coming from the forest. He pulled the map and noticed no one coming.

"We should go, even if the map says it safe. The Snapes could come back to patrol."

"Right."

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered casually. He remembered this entire thing was meant to be casual. He had to keep his cool.

* * *

Plz R&R


	4. Payback

This is a chapter that has again gained quality from many corrections. Thanks to wifey29 my new beta for this story. She's been awesome! Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and/or added this story to your alerts. You make my day!

**Chapter 4: Payback**

The next morning had been one of the most brilliant in George's entire Hogwarts career. He got to see one of his favourite products in action and the trick wand more than fulfilled expectations. The best part was McGonagall's look of horror and annoyance at what she called "a completely inappropriate transfiguration!"

Even after the professor stopped the hitting spell from beating Montague to a pulp, George and every sixth year in the class continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Mr. Montague, you must really learn to focus on your work. Once you are healed, I expect a foot-long essay on how to properly transfigure a pan into a mug, not a wand into a club. Now, head to the infirmary and take your club with you," ordered McGonagall swiftly. "I hope to see this room filled with mugs very soon. Get to work," she instructed, looking sternly at all her sniggering students.

Once all the laughter was over, Fred gave George a quizzical look that clearly asked, _Did you do that?_

George simply shrugged and shook his head in denial. In all truth, he was not the one behind this. This one was hers.

* * *

That night, as planned, he met Estella in the greenhouses. They laced their hands together, used the disillusionment charm, and headed to the edge of the forest. After waiting for a while, Montague and Bletchley approached. The two boys in question were pale and sweating.

_Did she give them Fever Fudge? But when_? wondered George.

The sickly Slytherins passed them and entered the thick trees. George and Estella followed.

"That bitch! She doesn't know who she's dealing with," said an angry Montague breathlessly as he walked deeper into the forest.

"Shut up! This is all your fault! If you'd simply held back your urges, we wouldn't be in this mess!" answered Bletchley, while shivering a little.

Finally, they arrived by the pile of dung, which had a little sign on top that read: _'Cheers! You've won the Payback Lottery! Grand prize: Wands in Dung Delight!'_

The Slytherin boys looked at each other with a mix of disgust and anger clearly etched on their faces. Estella and George kept enough distance to avoid the doxies, but were close enough to hear the complaints of the gits. Their laced hands were kept in place as they laughed like a pair of hyenas under the silencing charm.

"We could use a levitating charm," suggested Montague.

"We have no wands!" screamed Bletchley.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" yelled Montague.

"Clearly_ it is__ shit_, you dimwit," said George with a snigger. Then he and Estella broke into cackling fit as they saw the two Slytherins digging in the pile of dung. They just about doubled up when the doxies noticed the invaders and began their attack.

Montague scooped their wands quickly and yelped, "Run! We need Pomfrey!"

His voice was so desperate that George almost pitied him. Almost.

While Montague and Bletchley ran for their lives, George and Estella continued to laugh. This went on for so long that their stomach muscles began to hurt.

"Ho... Home...Homenun Revelio," she managed to say while lightly jabbing her wand against George's hand. Then she repeated the phrase, became visible, and joyfully led him back to the greenhouses.

They walked among the plants, and once he regained composure, he asked, "Did you give them fever fudge?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"It was the last clue. I charmed it inside a piece of Fever Fudge and then put a box of it in the last spot I sent them to. They had to eat it until they found the right piece and then that clue told them to come to this part of the Forbidden Forest. They'll have a fever for days! AND-" at this she sounded very excited, "I coated their wands with Puking Powder."

"Puking Powder?"

"I was going to tell you when we were supposed to meet at the Shrieking Shack. I forgot after. Anyhow, I was able to change the pastille recipe into a powdery form. It's almost like dust. If someone touches it, they start vomiting effect after about fifteen minutes or so. The effect ends once you wash the powder off your skin. It's orange brownish so Montague and Bletchley probably thought it was just dung or dirt when they picked up their wands, and they won't start puking until they are in Pomfrey's office. Reckon they'll think it's an effect of the doxycide," she said, sniggering mischievously.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"Well, I tested it on myself the oth-"

Her sentence was never finished as he practically pounced on her. The only other people that had ever said the words 'tested it on myself' to George were Fred and Lee, and neither of them was a witch with soft skin and wonderful curves.

George snogged Estella with a ferocity he'd never felt before. He pulled her as close to him as possible and lifted her, just like he had done yesterday. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked slowly until her back was pressed against one of the glass walls. Their hips were perfectly aligned and he pushed his erection against her. She responded with a delicious moan and wrapped her legs tighter around him. His hips rocked in perfect rhythm against her, and he latched onto her neck while she fisted his hair. Suddenly he heard a low beeping sound.

"Shit," she said, panting as she let go of his hair and pushed a button on her watch. The beeping stopped.

"What?" he asked, feeling bewildered at the loss of contact.

"I have to go," she said.

"Not now," he panted, licking her earlobe.

"Umm... I have to meet Ely and Mel in fifteen minutes. I have to go now to be in the library on time."

"You serious?" he asked, letting her back down to the ground and looking at her with longing.

She looked down at his tented pants and said, "Sorry, Fun Man, maybe next time." Then Estella kissed him deeply once more, grabbed her things, and literally ran away.

He stood still, breathing heavily, with flushed cheeks, and not fully out of his daze.

* * *

Plz R&R


	5. Potions Classroom

**Chapter 5: Potions Classroom**

The next morning he felt something bite his ankle during breakfast. He scratched, but it kept happening.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed annoyed as he ducked under the table to see what it was.

The sight was quite amusing, instead of an insect he noticed a little note with small feet and hands, and those tiny hands were pinching his leg.

"What is it?" asked Lee.

"Bug and it's gone," he answered as he grabbed the note and put it in his pocket.

In the middle of Herbology he asked to go to the loo and there he read it.

_Fun Man,_

_Meet me in the potions classroom after dinner._

_~E_

* * *

He enjoyed the rest of the day as he attended classes in which he didn't pay much attention, except for charms where professor Flitwick mentioned a charm to throw smoke from your wand, which he thought had potential use for the wheezes. Finally after dinner he rushed to the potions classroom. As he entered he noticed Estella had set all sorts of ingredients on one of the tables and had a fire under a cauldron ready.

"Hi Fun Man."

"Hi, what's this?"

"Well, I figured since my revelation of the Puking Powder seemed to... umm impress you. I should probably show you how I did it."

He smiled and nodded in agreement while she pointed at the door and said "_Repello Magihum_" and they got busy with the wheezes and laughed as they remembered the prank on Bletchley and Montague. It was quite genius how simply adding the pastille to a boiling mixture of Ptolemy and Shrivelfig, and then freezing and grinding the mix would lead to the Puking Powder. Once they were done making it, they kept gloves on and carefully to put the substance in small tins. Off course he would have to retest the powder with Fred, but he had no doubts the effects would be just what she had described, so other things came to his mind.

"How do you know that charm?" he asked as they packed the tins in his WWW case.

"What do mean? You showed me the puking charm."

"No, the one you always cast to keep witches and wizards away from where we are."

"My uncle taught Ely and Ely taught me. It's one of the wards used to keep Swanson Mansion private," she answered as he closed the case and they stood facing each other.

"You live in a mansion?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. So… does the charm mean you never have friends or family visit?"

"No, we do, but only those who have been told about the location and have a good reason for getting to the mansion will be able to see it and muster the will to get through the charm. I personally like that no one can show up uninvited."

"Except the Minister," he said teasingly.

"Actually, since my uncle is an unspeakable his residence and dealings are kept confidential, even from the Minister. The Swansons have always had at least one unspeakable in the family, so the mansion is one of the most secret residences in the wizarding world. Reckon that's why your brother Percy granted me my requests- and I've probably said too much, so let's get back to business. Do you have any other products to show me?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he answered.

"Oh… then I guess either we brainstorm, or we leave, or…" she murmured looking up at him.

They faced each other quietly for a few seconds, but soon he closed the space between them and his arms held her tightly against his body with their faces only millimeters apart.

"Or what?" he asked in a sensual whisper. She answered by getting on the tip of her toes and kissing him softly. Within seconds the kiss had turned into a heated snog and she had pulled him inside the storage closet. They separated for some air and she smiled mischievously before uttering "_Imperturbis._"

"I like your ideas," he said as he snuck his hands under her top.

"You started it."

"How did I do that?" he asked teasingly as he lifted her top off.

"I think you know," she said pushing her upper body against his.

Time seemed to fly after that. His shirt fell on the ground and got footsteps all over, the silky purple bra she wore flew off and landed on top of some jars of Wormwood, and both managed to get their normally docile and straight manes of hair completely wild and tangled.

He moved his hand towards the front of her jeans to undo the zipper, but she took the offending fingers off and murmured "not so fast Fun Man," in the sweetest of tones. He stopped and was about to speak when she pushed him to sit on the three-legged stool that was normally used to reach ingredients on the top shelves and kissed him passionately.

After a while he separated their lips and made her step back a bit so that her bare breasts were in perfect position for his mouth to engage in the most luscious of ministrations. As he sucked on one of her hard nipples, she shook from sheer pleasure, held onto his messy hair and moaned. He placed one of his hands between her legs and touched her through her jeans. Within a couple of minutes she sat on his lap with her legs parted and wrapping his body. He kissed her lips and then her neck with ferocity and felt the wonderful swaying of her body on the stiffness in his trousers. He grabbed the sides of her hips and helped her rock hard against him until they both moaned in pleasure and their trousers became wet with the release of their bodies.

They snorted in laughter as they saw the mess on their laps and then kissed for a while longer. After cleaning themselves and getting fully dressed they got out of the closet and noticed they had been in there for almost an hour.

"I have to go meet Fred and Lee. We're supposed to… umm… have a drinking game," he said awkwardly, knowing that truly they were supposed to meet some girls from Ravenclaw.

"Sounds fun, but you can't leave yet."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why? You won't let me?" he asked teasingly.

"Stop flattering yourself Fun Man, you can go anytime you want. But you have lips gloss all over your face and your hair looks like a small beehive, so I figured you wouldn't want to leave just yet," she answered with a smug smile.

"You think you are so clever, but your hair looks a large beehive and you, Gorgeous Menace, have a love bite on your neck," he said with just as much cheek as she had given him. Her eyes went wide and for the first time ever he saw her worried.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she took a mirror and looked at the mark on her neck. He suddenly felt bad and a bit worried himself.

"It's alright, it's not like you never had one of these before, right?"

"My cousin can see this! He's like an overprotective brother and will go mental!" she said before uttering the disillusionment charm on the mark and making it disappear. "Thank Merlin," she murmured before offering him a white embroidered handkerchief. He looked a bit puzzled.

"For the lip gloss," she said with a smile as she pulled a brush from her satchel and began working on her hair. It didn't take long for them to look like their normal selves again except for one nasty tangle George had right on the back of his head.

"Let me do it," she said as she made fun of him and grabbed the brush.

"You hair is kind of long for a boy," she added as she kindly untangled his hair using her fingers and the brush.

"Is not, plus you like it," he said smiling and loving the feel of her caressing fingers.

"It's alright and untangled now," she commented before she moved away from him and grabbed her satchel. She seemed uneasy and he clearly felt the awkwardness that developed from the simple and tender moment they had just shared.

"Have fun drinking," she added as she got ready to leave. He grabbed her hand, got her close and kissed her.

"Meet me in the room behind the mirror tomorrow night," he said after they separated and had regained their breaths.

"Will you have products to show me?"

"Yeah," he answered and with one last peck by the door they went their separate ways.

* * *

He met Fred and Lee and the three Ravenclaws that they had set their sights upon. Once they separated with their respective witches, he felt bored and didn't want to spend time with the girl next to him. So he grabbed some Puking Powder and went back to his room with the excuse of a false sickness.

At this point in the term last year, he had already snogged three witches while drinking at parties or in escapades with his brother and Lee to get with girls. He had even shagged a witch the second week of the term last year. But not now, this time he had only gone to three parties with Fred and Lee, left one of them early to meet Estella and simply never snogged anyone at the others. He avoided giving much thought to this change, but his twin brother had definitely noticed.


	6. Decoy Detonators

**Chapter 6: Decoy Detonators**

George and Estella met as planned the next night. She was a bit late, but once there, they sat on the floor just like they had the first time they had visited the small room behind the mirror. She tried the Canary Creams and once all her feathers fell off they laughed until they caught each other's gaze. He looked into her deep blue eyes and slowly leaned in until their lips met. Their kiss was brief and as he opened his eyes he noticed Estella was smiling. George kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. Then he gradually pushed her body down until she was flat on the floor. His body weight overpowered the Slytherin and he felt the odd need to just keep her like that – under him and at his will. It felt… really good.

They explored their bodies with a lot more ease than before. He took off her thick jumper and shirt and beamed when he realized there was no bra to deal with. _She has nice tits, _he thought as he saw her perky nipples stiffening. He pulled off his own shirt and jumper and resumed kissing her. Merlin, her skin was soft... warm... just… nice. His hands slowly wandered down until they reached the end of her school skirt. He snuck his hands underneath and squeezed her firm bum. She gasped and moaned and he felt emboldened. He pulled her skirt up and bunched it at her waist. Then he saw her knickers - white with a little blue flower at the front. He bit his lip and held a wicked gleam in his eyes. Those knickers were adorable and much too innocent given the current situation. He reached for the elastic, ready to pull the girly garment off. That's when she took hold of his hands and made him stop exploring.

He had to admit he was disappointed, but she made up for it by encouraging his mouth to take over her breasts and wrapping her legs around him. Gladly, he sucked her supple mounds, first gently, and then with a relentless passion that left marks of his presence. She giggled and he looked up at her. Estella was shaking her head in supposed disapproval, while still maintaining a teasing smile. George couldn't help but beam as if he was just a boy who had gotten away with having his hand in the cookie jar. Then he began to grind his erection against her lovely white knickers. She gave no signal of objection and he thanked Merlin for the worn hand-me-down trousers he was wearing as the wetness of her unmistakable desire seeped through the thin fabric and made it right to his underpants.

Just the idea of what this motion would mean if his pants and her knickers were not in the way made Estella hot all over. Her legs instinctively wrapped tighter around him as their bodies continued to sway against each other. Then she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed. All thoughts about how she was supposed to focus on his products and use him were forgotten.

He thought that this really shouldn't get him so aroused. For Merlin's sake he had shagged already! Yet feeling her hard nipples rubbing against his chest as their moans were muffled by the other's mouth, only got him to push harder against her. Eventually he felt his entire body shiver as he released intensely. She met his movements and based on the noises she made he thought she found relief as well.

"Brilliant..." she said breathlessly once their bodies stopped.

"Yeah..." he added, ready to tell her he could do a whole lot more for her. Instead, he opted for action. He pulled her to him, snogged her again, and let his hands make their way towards the elastic of her knickers to get it all.

"We should go or we'll miss curfew," she said, taking hold of both his hands in hers, effectively making him stop.

"It's not that late."

"Actually," she said, slightly pushing him away from her to look at her watch, "It's past curfew already!" She made him move off her and practically jumped up. Then she began casting spells to get clean.

"The worse that can happen is detention. Relax," he assured her, as he stood and tried to pull her toward him.

"No," she said sternly, stepping away and picking up her shirt and jumper from the floor. "I don't have time for detention right now. Plus, if I got detention my Head of House and Head Boy cousin will be notified and ask me what I was doing. I don't think they'd be pleased if they found out I missed curfew because I was getting turned into a canary and then snogging," she said while putting her clothes back on.

"Fine, I'll take you to Slytherin!" he answered, annoyed, and began to get dressed.

"Don't," she said serenely while grabbing her satchel and then exiting the place.

He rushed after her, buttoning his shirt and throwing his robes on as he went down the stairs. But the Slytherin was fast. He barely saw her shadow until finally he ran full speed and caught up to her in the second floor of the castle. He grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked. He looked right at her face. She didn't seem angry, she was cool and collected.

"No, but-" she stopped as they heard noises from stairwell. "Shush," she said pointing her wand at him and then at herself making them both invisible. She pulled him behind a suit of armour and they stayed close in their newfound hiding place. In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Norris came around the corner.

"That's it my sweet, where are the rule breakers?" asked Filch as he approached the area following his beloved cat. Mrs. Norris smelled the ground and then began to walk toward the suit of armour that was hiding them.

George pulled Estella closer. "Reverse the spell," he whispered, searching for the wand in her hand.

"You'll be caught," she answered in a very soft murmur as he made her point her wand at him.

"Just make me visible," he ordered in an annoyed whisper.

Then Estella noticed the small firework that popped right above them. Mrs. Norris jumped into the caretaker's arms and shook in fear of the noise. She realized this must have been his doing and decided to follow George's lead. Estella ended the disillusionment charm on him. He let go of her wand hand and stood away from the safety of the armour.

"I should have known it was one of you Weasleys! Trouble-making pests, the lot of you!" screamed Filch. "That's enough! Detention! On Saturday so you miss Quidditch practice. Yes, yes, I'll tell Professor McGonagall to give you Saturday detention so you learn your lesson. Now, you're coming with me straight to your house. And you are still in uniform, but missing your tie. Ten points from Gryffindor!" yelled Filch gleefully, walking away and making George follow.

As he was leaving, George looked back, and even though he couldn't see her, he gave her a smile and a wink.

* * *

Right as he sat down for breakfast the next morning he felt the pinch that came from one of her notes. As before it listed a time and place to meet. After reading it, he smiled and was ready to follow the instructions to meet Friday night in the greenhouses. He spent the day happily going from class to class, picking up on ideas for the Wheezes. Then he headed to the Gryffindor common room for the evening.

"Mate, what do you think about making something to trick Filch?" George asked.

"What do you mean by _trick_?" answered Fred excitedly, quite ready to follow his brother's lead.

"Well... a distraction to use if we know he's getting close to catching us breaking curfew or something. Last night, I knew he was coming, but had no time to get away. If I had something to distract him or send him in a different direction, I'd be in Quidditch practice with you on Saturday instead of detention," said George as he leaned back in the couch.

"A diversion," said Fred with a devious gleam on his face.

"Exactly!"

"That's a good one to think about. It'd have to be noisy to distract Mrs. Norris."

"Yeah, and the noise would need to come from a direction far from where we are, so Norris jumps to Filch for safety and he follows the noise," said George. "Something we can set-up and then send away so it's far from us before banging."

"It could have a timer and then detonate once it's away," said Fred.

"Divert and Detonate," muttered George.

"Nah, Detonating Diversions... Diverting Detonators... a bit better..." mumbled Fred.

"Detonator as a Decoy," said George thoughtfully.

"Decoy Detonators!" exclaimed Fred.

"Brilliant!" yelled George.

"What's brilliant?" asked Ginny, who had overheard her brothers' last remarks.

"Nothing, just got an idea. Let's go upstairs and work on this one, mate!" said Fred.

George followed his brother and soon they were in their room. They outlined possible spells to bring the Decoy Detonators to life until they couldn't think straight anymore and had to go to sleep.

* * *

Friday went by quickly and, when night arrived, George headed to the Greenhouses. Once there, he was surprised to hear Estella apologize. She said that she was never mad at him, just in hurry, and a bit stressed that the Snapes or Ely would catch her. She said she had left him behind because she didn't want to be a nuisance that made him walk her to the dungeons.

"You don't need to walk me or take detention for me. You're not my boyfriend. You don't owe me anything," she stated.

"Alright, I won't save you next time," he answered with a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. Then she walked close to him and added in a sensual whisper to his ear, "But I'm also very thankful, Fun Man." Then she kissed him.

They kissed intensely and touched each other wildly. After the usual loss of jumpers and shirts, she was more than willing to undo the buttons of his trousers and let her own jeans drop. Still, she made him stop right as he was getting his fingers underneath her knickers.

As much as he craved to touch and if possible use his mouth to devour what was under there, he allowed himself to be content with feeling her again through the garment. Plus, having her hands rub him through his underpants as he leaned against one of the tables was too bloody fantastic to dwell on not having his fingers where he wanted. Her simple strokes, along with the battle of their tongues and the feeling of her bare breasts in his hands, made him shudder quicker than he ever expected.

He realized she hadn't gotten there so he picked her up, turned, and sat her at the edge of the table. He kissed her deeply and yet again moved one of his hands to get in her knickers. She also moved her hands toward the area, but she did it to stop him. He quickly said, "I won't take them off." That seemed to ease her and led her to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Then his hand made it to its desired destination. He felt the curly hair that contoured the area and his hand continued its travels until it found what it was looking for. He ran a finger right through the middle. She was silky and slick and after feeling his playful strokes she gasped and arched.

_Amazing!_ she thought as she let out a soft moan.

George smiled wickedly and continued to rub slowly, up and down, in circles around her clit, and then in random patterns that drove her mad. He slowly leaned his head down to suck on her inviting nipples while he continued pleasuring her. After a few more minutes of his ministrations, she lay on the table and moaned loudly as her back arched beautifully. He knew what that meant and felt utterly satisfied with himself. She came hard and it was bloody fantastic to watch. Estella took a few deep breaths and smiled. He returned the grin. Then she sat up, made him remove his hand from under her knickers, and kissed him.

* * *

That night, he laid on his four-poster and thought, _I didn't even get a finger inside her and she came. She's probably shagged plenty like me, but doing these things with someone who's not a boyfriend and doesn't want to be, is hotter than hell. _She's _hotter than hell! And smart and witty and… Well it's all for fun. No lies, no promises, no having a girl angry. I share Wheezes and get paid and get to touch a gorgeous witch! It's bloody brilliant!_

* * *

_Plz R&R_


	7. Absence and a Hufflepuff

This is yet another revised chapter. Thanks to**_ wifey29_** my permanent beta and to **_projectteambeta . com_ **for additional beta services. I feel like I'm improving a ton on this story and writing in general.

**Chapter 7: Absence and a Hufflepuff**

George received a note from Estella, cancelling the meeting they had set up for Saturday after his detention. Sunday came with no notes, and even after a couple more days, nothing. He wondered if he should try to contact her, but how would he do that without anyone noticing? Owls were a no-go, and he knew spells to make parchment fly to someone, but not how to make it come to life, hide, and then sneak around to find a specific person. _I should ask her if I see her again. I bet it'd be a good Wheeze. Students would pay loads to be able to send notes in class that can only go to the right person. How does she make the notes figure out it's me and not Fred?_ he wondered.

He lay on his four-poster bed Wednesday night, half reading through explosive and timing spells for the Decoy Detonators, and half thinking about the Slytherin that somehow crawled into his brain every evening. He did get some stolen glances at her as she entered and left the Great Hall for meals, and once when he was going into the charms classroom and the fifth-years were exiting.

It was weird, but this week he took notice of how at meals she always sat at the edge of the Slytherin table closest to the Ravenclaws. Her cousin sat right at the edge of the Ravenclaw table, never facing the Slytherins but so close that George realized Ely and Estella held conversations as they ate without even turning to face each other. And there was never a specific group of Slytherins that she sat by or talked to. In fact, different people sat around her every other meal. Even Montague and Bletchley had the audacity to sit across from her once, and she didn't even protest!

_She can do whatever she wants,_ he thought as anger flared inside him when thinking of those two gits. He got back to reading, knowing that Fred was right across from him on his own bed and would soon ask him about what spells he'd found for the Detonators and he'd better have something. But he couldn't help his thoughts.

_What if she didn't like what I did? But she had shivered and moaned beautifully so she must have bloody liked it. Maybe she has a boyfriend or... that's it! She's a rich pureblood… Of course she's engaged by the contract. She's probably having fun until the axe falls, just like I am. What if she decides we should only work on the Wheezes? That would be all right; after all, that's what's important. I can show her products and the secrets behind them, get paid and save for the joke shop, and find other witches to snog and probably even shag. The shop is the priority. The only reason I meet her, the only reason I think about her, is because days of not seeing her mean less galleons. That's all it is. And she's engaged just like me, so it works perfectly, _he told himself_._

Yet late at night, he had to fight hard to stop thinking about how she laughed at the Wheezes, made fun of him carelessly, and used brilliant charms to sneak around; about her mouth, her breasts, the moist softness under her knickers, and the sparkle in her eyes after he had satisfied her. That often led to wondering what it would be like if he managed to be inside her and got her to properly shudder beneath him. His body reacted, and he had to take care of things alone in his bed.

Thursday came and went, and still no notes. It was dark now, and George sat in the common room playing exploding snap with Lee until Fred sat by them to talk. "I have three Hufflepuffs ready to meet us in the charms classroom and share this," Fred murmured excitedly while pulling a bottle of Firewhisky from underneath his robes.

"Who?" asked Lee.

"Tamsin, Heidi, and Maxine; right hot Quidditch ladies, aren't they? Lee, you get Maxine, and we get the two Chasers who are eager to learn some strategy on the Beater side of things," answered Fred mischievously.

"Right, 'cause that's all they want," said Lee, sniggering.

"So you are game?" asked Fred.

"Always!" answered Lee.

Now all eyes were on George. "Right," he said.

"What is with you?" asked Fred.

"Meaning?"

"Well... opportunity knocks at our door, and you're all... not you."

"I'm going, aren't I?" said George, annoyed.

"Let's just head there," said Lee.

They walked to the charms classroom, and sure enough the three Hufflepuffs were there, sitting on the floor around a blue fire, giggling and ready to pair up. Lee walked towards Maxine and sat next to her.

"Which one's my date?" George asked Fred.

"Heidi, I think," said Fred, obviously unsure.

George sat next to Heidi, who hopefully was his date, and after drinks and jokes, he really didn't care since she was leaning against him and her fingers lazily grazed his knee. This was fun. He hadn't really picked up girls with his brother and Lee in a while, and the Firewhisky definitely brought back the excitement of it. It was especially fulfilling since he could use a good snog and whatever else came. After all, _she_ hadn't asked him to meet the entire bloody week! A while later, Lee and Maxine disappeared from the classroom, and within minutes, Fred and Tam followed.

"So... I hear you can pull the Bludger backbeat, is that true?" asked Heidi with a husky tone as she began to trace George's neck with her fingers.

"I suppose, but I can't give you all of Gryffindor's secrets if we want to win the cup," he answered teasingly and then downed some more of the Firewhisky.

"Oh come on, what else can you do?" she asked as she climbed on his lap and kissed him.

"... umm... we're quite good... at the Dopplebeater Defence," he said once they took a break for air.

"Do you really teach the Gryffindor chasers the Sloth Grip Roll?"

"Not really teach... more like help them practice," he said and kissed Heidi again. She began to rock her hips on him, and finally after a few minutes of her ministrations, his body reacted the way he thought it should have done when she first bloody kissed him.

"Umm… Fred..." she purred.

"I'm George," he stated, annoyed.

"All the same," answered Heidi. She then planted her mouth on his neck and began to undo buttons.

He stopped reciprocating her snogging and quickly stated, "You're drunk." He grabbed her hands and made her leave his shirt alone.

"I've been drunker than this before," she said with a giggle and began to play with his hair.

"Right, but-"

"You hair is kind of long for a boy," she interrupted.

That was it. Any attraction he felt for the nicely built blond dissipated as the image of a blue-eyed, black-haired witch using those same words in the potions classroom several nights ago hit him like a Bludger to the brain.

"We should go," he said as he worked to get her hands off him.

"Umm... somewhere more comfortable in mind..."

"Yes, sleep would do."

"What!" she cried, taken aback.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor. I'm tired," he said calmly as he disentangled himself from her and stood.

"But -"

"But I'm still a gent, so I'll gladly walk you down to the basement before I head to bed," he stated, offering a hand for her to get up.

After giving him a glare that was the equivalent of hateful daggers directed at his very manhood, she took his hand, stood, and fixed her disheveled clothes. Within a few minutes of fast walking, they were at the entrance to Hufflepuff, and Heidi walked into her common room in a huff without a goodbye. George simply shrugged and made his way up to Gryffindor tower. He found a magical X mark at the door, clearly indicating that either Fred or Lee already got there and were "busy".

* * *

Friday morning caught George Weasley sleeping uncomfortably on one of the common room's couches. Once again, he headed to his room. He was able to get in and found both Fred and Lee sleeping in their respective beds. _Wankers. Whichever one wasn't in here could have woken me once they were able to get in the room,_ he thought before flopping onto his bed, ready to sleep again. But looking at the clock, he realized it would be pointless since he would need to get up in about ten minutes. He grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the shower.

During breakfast, his first grin of the day broke as he felt soft pinching on his ankle. He grabbed the note, shoved food down his throat much too fast, as if he was Ron in the flesh, and headed to the loo to read.

_Fun Man,_

_I'll be in the room behind the mirror tomorrow after dinner. Stop by if you're free._

_~E_


	8. Grim News

**Chapter 8: Grim News**

Friday passed quickly as he smiled all day and had amiable talks with Fred and Lee, who gave him shit for missing out on Heidi. Though Fred did admit he would have been turned off had he been called his twin's name. "Good thing Tam only called me Weasley," he added.

Later, Fred and George sold Wheezes in the common room, played exploding snap with Lee, and tried out spells for the Decoy Detonators before finally drifting to sleep. Saturday arrived and after an excellent Quidditch practice and dinner, he ran to the small room behind the mirror.

There she was, sitting on the floor and stirring a potion. She smiled when she noticed his entrance and then stood as he walked in her direction. They faced each other and she barely managed to utter "hi…" before his lips were on hers, quenching a thirst neither of them would admit they had. Within seconds, tops were gone and they laid on their jumpers, flat on the floor. His lips attacked her breasts hungrily and she ruffled his hair instinctively, as she ensured his mouth continued its ministrations. Without even meaning to he exclaimed, "So hot!" against her hard nipple and she moaned deliciously letting her hands move down to caress his back. They continued touching and kissing without reserve until loud gurgling echoed throughout the room and startled them. Almost simultaneously reddish-brown goo left her cauldron and shot upwards making it all the way to the ceiling. She began to laugh goofily under him, and though confused, he grinned at her.

"So much for Blood Replenishing Draught," she said.

"Blood-Replenishing Draught?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd come so I was practicing," said Estella.

"Right," he said before kissing her deeply and letting his hands make their way to unbutton her jeans.

"We… should… clean this place," she muttered breathlessly.

"In... a bit," he said grabbing her hands and placing them above her head. He pulled her jeans down and left her only in her white cotton knickers, with her arms stretched above and showing him the torso that he knew how to expertly ravage. His trousers came down quickly and he pushed his barely covered hardness against her wet knickers. It didn't take too long before their movements and the travels of their hands had them releasing strongly. His head landed on her breasts and she held him as they laid panting, until her words broke their trance.

"Ready to clean messes?" she said teasingly while beaming.

"Yeah," he mumbled and soon they stood and began casting cleaning charms on themselves. She moved to grab her clothes, but he stopped her by huskily saying, "Maybe you could stay this way."

"Maybe," she answered still putting her bra and shirt on, but letting the jeans fall to the ground next to one of the walls. He smiled and followed her example, only throwing on his top while she used _Evanesco_ to rid the room of the potion.

"Did you actually mean to throw a potion at the ceiling or was that just a reaction to me?" he asked teasingly as he sat on his trousers and leaned against the wall.

"As if," she answered, "you have one big head thinking I would botch up a potion for_ you_."

"Maybe I impair your senses," he said mischievously.

"More like impairing my hands, which led me to miss the right timing to add the Yellow Gentian. Hence the mess," she said cheekily.

"Last I checked, your mouth and hands seemed more than happy to be occupied," he stated stretching one of his hands towards her. She took it and he slowly pulled her down to sit.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just went along with things. Now, as much as it annoys me, I have OWLs this year and need time to study, so let's get on with it. Do you have any Wheezes for me?" she asked as she settled comfortably between his legs and leaned against him.

"Yeah," answered George before summoning his WWW case and setting it next to them.

"I have these," he said pulling out an orange sweet and a tiny black orb, "And then an idea."

"Is this what you used to light the fireworks that scared Mrs. Norris?" she asked pointing at the black dot.

"Yes," he said before throwing the tiny orb up in the air, hitting it with a stunning spell and successfully getting it to explode. "We haven't named it yet or really finished it; we want it to do more than just explode."

"Like what?" she asked still looking at the firework as it was beginning to fizzle away.

"Like last longer or become stronger or something special. As is, it's not much better than Zonko's fireworks."

"I suppose. Maybe you can make the firework take a shape. That way Gryffindors can buy fireworks that would explode to look like lions, Slytherins like snakes, Ravenclaws like Eagles and Hufflepuffs like Badgers. I bet Quidditch teams and other clubs would pay loads for fireworks that represent them."

"Are you sure you're not a business genius trying to steal my secrets?"

"Positive, I like to improve on things I see, but I doubt I could come up with original pranks or jokes. Plus I signed that contract, so even if I wanted to steal your secrets, I couldn't."

Then George began to explain the concept of the Decoy Detonators and the spells Fred and he had tried to make them work. She thought the idea was brilliant, and made some suggestions on charms that could help.

She looked at her watch and suggested leaving since it was close to nine thirty, but he reminded her curfew wasn't till eleven today so they amiably sat and continued to think of ways to make the detonators come to life. Then he asked her what the secret behind her walking notes was. She summoned a book from her satchel, 'The 1890's Guide to Top Experimentations with Magic,' compiled by Lord Wallace Swanson the Third. She opened the book and pointed at a page entitled 'Temporary Inductions of Seeking Skills'.

"It's all in here. But I should probably tell you that the Ministry disapproves the usage of these incantations because some stupid Seeker used them on himself to cheat at Quidditch. I got special permission from Professors Snape and Dumbledore, but _you_ shouldn't get caught casting these," she warned, before lying against his chest, leaving him busy with the book.

He was entranced. It was too bloody brilliant and useful! Why couldn't everyone learn and use these things at Hogwarts? Probably because the Ministry disapproved, which was really stupid. They could have just banned the charms from being used for Quidditch matches.

After a few minutes of reading he heard a very soft snore and looked down at the witch sleeping in his arms. He summoned the empty cauldron she had left at the side of the fire, and transfigured it into a blanked that covered both of their legs before continuing with the article. It took a while to read and reread the fifteen pages detailing how to induce and remove seeking skills in people, inanimate objects and creatures. The level of seeking skills varied from simple incantations to make lost items seek their owner, to complex spells that made use of an item or creature to search for a missing person. There was even one that gave a person improved seeking skills, which was probably the part useful for Quidditch. He perused through the rest of the book. Some of it was as boring as a section of his school books, some of it was things he knew, but there were definitely some useful articles like one on how to impart temporary ownership brands on objects and creatures. He didn't even realize when his eyes got tired and he drifted to sleep.

Later George heard beeping and felt something moving by him, but his body refused to stir. He was warm and comfortable. Within seconds, he felt a gentle shake on his arm and then heard, "wake up Fun Man." He opened his eyes slowly and saw Estella facing him and smiling as she asked him to wake. When she realized that he wouldn't, she told him she had given him a green beard and transfigured his hair into Slytherin snakes, and if he wished to have it removed he would have to get up that very instant. After that little joke got him fully awake, she laughed loudly and continued to mock him while they got fully dressed.

They agreed to meet Monday night in this room to check on the progress of the Decoy Detonators, and maybe try out some new ideas for transfigurations and potions that could help with the Wheezes.

* * *

Hogwarts' students and staff ate breakfast on Monday with a sociable atmosphere, until the Great Hall began to buzz. Fred and George noticed Hermione's face go pale as she shoved the morning paper towards Ron and Harry who sat across from her. They realized that similar reactions arose from anyone who read the _Prophet._ Even though they never cared for the rubbish published there, Fred and George borrowed a copy from Alicia Spinnet, who sat nearby. As they read they understood the murmurs and scared faces.

_**October 10, 1994**_

_**Over Twenty Muggles and One Witch Dead**_

_Yesterday, twenty three Muggles and a witch were reported dead at the New Piccadilly Café in London. Ministry sources indicate that the victims of the attack showed no sign of injury or trauma which led them to believe that the killing curse was used. The list of victims includes Muggles with no ties to the Wizarding world as well as Prudence Turner and her entire family. Miss Turner was a high ranking member of the Wizengamot and daughter of the Muggles owners of the New Piccadilly Café. She was co-signer of the Muggle Protection Act, and had a crucial role in the implementation of the Equal Rights for Muggle-Born legislation. (For more on Prudence Turner and details on her memorial service turn to page 10A)_

_The last time a similar incident was reported was during the Wizarding War against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Ministry officials state that this is an isolated incident although further investigations are currently under way. The Wizengamot is fully cooperating with Magical Law Enforcement in tracking the attackers of what has become known in the Ministry as the 'New Piccadilly Slaughter.' Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, promises swift action against the criminals that committed these atrocious acts. Bartemus Crouch, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, has promised the public to investigate the matter by any means necessary and bring the sick delinquents to justice. (For more on the Ministry response and plan of action turn to page 11A)_

Within seconds of the news, George felt the itching on his ankle that he now understood to perfection. He leaned his hands under the table with the excuse of scratching and picked up the note. He read it later in the loo; it was short and simple.

_Not tonight. But I'll be in the potions classroom on Wednesday, 7:00 PM, if you're free. _

_~E_


	9. Gryffindor Spies

**Chapter 9: Gryffindor Spies**

Wednesday came and he sat in one of the front tables of the potions classroom. Estella appeared, closed the door behind her and in a matter of seconds they were standing and in each other's arms kissing with delight. She took a step away, grabbed his hand and they went in the storage room smiling.

"_Imperturbis_," she said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You are brilliant you know," he said as he lifted her against the back wall and began trailing kisses on her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and captured his lips in urgency.

"So are you. Yes, incredibly… oh… _brilliant_!" she uttered in between passionate snogs. He squeezed her bum lightly and she moaned into his mouth. The kiss grew more passionate and their tongues danced together. He nibbled on her lip and she returned the gesture with ferocity.

"Be careful... no marks... I don't have much time to be here," she mumbled while his hands roamed freely through her body.

She showed no other signs of protest, instead her hips moved, matching the pushes of his hardness against her wetness and reinserting her tongue in his mouth greedily. He couldn't help the shout that escaped his lips and once she giggled in mockery he smugly got a finger in her knickers and continued to kiss her neck. Though shirts, trousers and her skirt never fully came off, they touched each other madly until both shuddered. After cleaning and some teasing of his silly sounds and her unstoppable shivers they left the closet. Once out, Estella took a mirror from her bag and he stood behind her.

"Oi, Fun Man I told you to be careful!" she exclaimed while still almost giggling.

"It's not my fault, I couldn't help it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and worked on moving her hair away to kiss her neck from behind.

"I have to go," she mumbled even though she was leaning her head to the side to give him better access.

"Come on, we can get back in there for a few more minutes," he teased trying to pull her backwards into the storage closet, but she put resistance.

"No we can't, I have to fix my neck and meet Mel and my cousin in fifteen minutes."

"You can make it to the Head Girl quarters in five."

"Stop, my neck, George let me just…"

"Alright," he said letting her go. She quickly performed a disillusionment charm to hide the mark and stood a bit away.

"We never did take care of business," she said.

"It's your fault, you have a special way of distracting me," he replied as he came closer and tried to kiss her.

She put her hands on his chest to keep some distance, "Sorry, I'll make sure not to do that again."

"You don't mean that," he said as he leaned and got his lips to meet hers briefly.

"I still have to go and we still need to talk and work on those charms and see if those potions work."

"Then we need to meet again, how about later tonight?"

"We won't make it before curfew."

"You can be back here before curfew."

"Yes, but I won't make it back to Slytherin in time."

"I can get you back unseen after curfew and you know it," he said smiling and proceeded to look at her expectantly until she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but you better bring ingredients and ideas and be ready," she said giving him one last peck on the lips before disentangling herself from his arms and walking towards the door. George stood against the teacher's desk grinning as he watched her depart and after a few minutes he left the classroom as well.

* * *

Later that night, he arrived to the potions classroom and began laying out items on a table until Estella came in, imperturbed the entire room and casted the charm that would make people avoid the place.

"It's good to see you are ready," she said a she got closer to the table he was at.

"I reckon I would impress you and maybe get a reward," he said as he moved to hug her and claimed her lips. After a few minutes she put distance between them.

"Maybe you'll get a reward, but after we finish. So, which one is the detonator?" she asked, and George resignedly pointed to the black horn-like object.

"How far have you gotten with it?"

"Fred and I got it to bang and give out black smoke. But we want to be able to drop it and have it run away for a good distance before it goes off. What good would it be to try to use it as a decoy for Filch if it's right next to you? We tried a variation of the _Locomotor_ spell, but it didn't work."

They moved on to discuss and try spells to improve the Decoy Detonator. Once they got that to succeed they began working on several potions and drinking others. They turned into canaries and then cats and other birds and back into themselves, laughing and kissing often. Then one of the potions exploded and a bluish powder invaded the air. Estella and George laughed hysterically and coughed until they heard a sneeze that came from a corner of the classroom.

The Slytherin quickly pulled out her wand and George took out his trusted piece of parchment and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Estella and George looked at the map and clearly found three dots showing the location of Harry Snape, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Estella ran to the spot and pulled at their invisibility cloak.

George, Estella and the trio stared from one to the other for a few seconds until Estella asked "how long have you been following us?"

The trio remained silent.

"Tell me or I will practice my skills in Legilimency on you and get to see all your little secrets," Estella threatened calmly while looking straight into Ron's eyes. Her look was calm yet menacing, which made her appear downright scary. George wondered if she really knew Legilimency.

"Since the Hogwarts Express," whispered Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, clearly annoyed.

"Bloody little git-" George yelled, but was quickly interrupted by Estella.

"George, could you please leave me alone with this lot?" she asked.

"What? No I don't-" she grabbed his arm and pulled him far away enough so the trio couldn't hear what they whispered to each other.

"Fun Man, let me handle this," she pleaded.

"No, those are Gryffindors. I want to know why they followed me, what they saw and make sure they shut up about it."

"They weren't following you, they were following me. And I'll scare them enough they won't even think about saying anything about this."

"What?"

"Would you trust me? I scared Montague and Bletchley shitless without really hurting them. I think I can handle three fourth years."

"Why would they be following you?"

"Harry spent some of summer with us in Norway, and he might have a thing for me. At least that's what Ely said. Anyhow, I think he was just trying to find a way to get with me. Spare him the embarrassment of explaining _that_ in front of the boy I was just snogging," she said caressing George's face. He looked at her pleading eyes, and at the three figures. Ron looked scared; Hermione furious and Harry seemed hesitant.

"Fine, but you better make sure they don't say anything," stated George thinking Harry was like another little brother. If Ron was in Harry's shoes he would want him to be spared the embarrassment, even though it was his fault for following her.

"Thank you," she said.

"And make sure Snape stops chasing after you," added George angrily, wondering how much of her Harry the bloody Peeping Tom had gotten to see.

"Jealous?" she teased.

"No, but I don't fancy us being his show," he answered.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before George moved to pack the contents from the table and left.

* * *

Later that night Harry, Hermione and his little brother assured him they would not say a thing about what they saw and even apologized. Hermione, as usual, took time to give her opinion.

"You two look great together," she said, though she looked sad. Snape seemed to not really care anymore and sat quietly on one of the couches. Ron still looked nervous, but after Hermione's comment he added, "Good luck with that one. She's downright mad."

This, as always, started one of the well-known Ron-Hermione rows. Hermione argued that being a bit secretive and strong willed didn't make Estella mad. Ron said she just needed to relax and if anything Hermione was the one that had hated the Slytherin.

"That was before," argued Hermione.

"Yeah, before I was right," said Ron with a twinge of alarm and sadness in his voice.

"Don't rub it in right now Ronald," ordered the bushy haired brunette.

"I didn't mean it that way," Ron assured, "I'm sorry."

As boring and usual as it was to hear the banter of these two, it was almost as if they knew Estella much better than he had thought.


	10. After the Quidditch Match

**Chapter 10: After the Quidditch Match**

From the Hufflepuff stands Estella saw Heidi Macavoy fly around George in a completely unnecessary move. With that stupid twirl the bint got the Bludger that was after her to hit George's back hard enough to make the entire audience wince. For the first time in her entire life, Estella Swanson, Slytherin extraordinaire, wished she could take pain in place of someone else or at least heal him and then keep him out of harm's way. Silently she plotted how to either hex that Hufflepuff, or 'accidently' wreck something for the bitch, maybe in the next Quidditch match.

She took a deep breath, cleared her head and looked at him again. He seemed fine. He was still in the air, right? But damn she was worried and had an idea to help him. Although she told herself that it was really stupid, that he had no need, and she didn't really care, she still had to go with it.

She reached in her pocket for a Nosebleed Nougat, taking only half. Her nose showed the effects rather quickly.

"I need to take care of this, see you both later," she said.

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned Mel who had given up on holding her Hufflepuff badger poster.

"We'll come with you," said Ely.

"No!" she yelped, which made Ely give her a questioning look.

"I mean, I'm fine. It's just a little nosebleed from the cold. Meet you both tonight in the Head Boy's room?"

"Alright," answered Ely, unconvinced.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Estella, looking at her cousin with annoyance.

She ran away from the pitch, took the antidote, wrote a quick note and sent it to the Gryffindor tent. _I better get away from here fast, if anyone sees me, they'll think I'm trying to hex their tent to help Slytherin's next game. As if I'd ever want Montague and Bletchley to win anything. Though I hope pretty boy catches the snitch_.

After accomplishing her mission, she started making her way to the potions classroom. Once there she took a cauldron and ingredients from the storage closet and then ran to the prefects' bathroom to start brewing. The bathroom got steamy and warm from the cauldron's fire so she took off her heavy jumper and felt relieved her tank top.

She finished the potion, let it cool and began to double-check its consistency when she heard footsteps approaching and a male voice gave the password that she had written. In next to no time George had enveloped her in a delicious kiss, but she pulled all her will together and made him stop.

"No, no, Fun Man. that is not what I had in mind."

"Come on," he said pleadingly.

"Maybe later, by the way your little brother and his friends won't say a thing. I saw that Bludger hit your back, so I brought some potions. Now let me see."

"Yeah, Ronnie told me that they'll keep their mouths shut, and I like that you have a great excuse for getting me out of my shirt," said George with a big grin on his face, still keeping in mind he had to ask her about Snape. But that could wait. Right now he was focused on taking off his robes and being the best of patients.

"This is purely an assessment of your wellbeing since I would like to be a healer someday," she said primly as she applied potions to his back. "You weren't planning on going to Pomfrey, you were just going to go to the party and live with it until it got better on its own, weren't you?" she asked with concern, almost angry at the idea.

"Until I got your note; I thought snogging might be more fun than the party," answered a beaming George.

"I went to the tent and put the note in your pocket because I saw that Bludger hit you, healer instincts; that's all," she said.

"Right," he said teasingly letting her know he clearly didn't believe her. "What is that anyway? The pain is practically gone."

"My own formula. Well, mine and professor Snape's. He's been teaching me some extra material on potion development and how to heal extremely strong curses. I guess _you_ get to be a test subject for _my_ creations for a change and since it works, it might get me an O in my OWLs. At least in potions."

"You'll get all the OWLs you need," he said turning around and kissing her deeply, while his hands made their way under her top. Soon the green top along with her blue bra were gone. He trailed kisses down her neck until finally reaching her breasts, letting his mouth and hands work on her hard nipples.

"Take a bath with me," he murmured.

"George…"

"You can keep your knickers and I'll keep my pants on, nothing we haven't done before. It'll be good for my back," he pleaded with a mischievous smile.

"Alright," she said giving him a grin before they peeled off their clothing until only knickers and pants were left.

George started filling the tub and soon they were submerged. He sat with his back to the taps and Estella in between his legs as he trailed kisses on her shoulders and neck, hands worked wonders on her breasts. She felt him hard against her bun, shivered and whimpered under his touch. He changed positions so she was sitting against the tub wall and he was between her legs kissing her passionately. The heat of their bodies was almost unbearable and they began grinding their hips against each other vigorously, moaning into each other's mouths. In next to no time she had made up her mind.

"Let's get out," she said, moving out of the tub and drying herself. She noticed his sigh and cheerless face as he got out, and smirked as she placed two towels on the marble floor, took her knickers off, and lay down on the fluffy white towels.

His heart began to beat extremely fast, filled with anticipation. But he didn't move, the sight of her completely exposed, with a few bubbles still clinging to her black hair and her skin fresh from the bath, had him stunned.

"I want to, George," she managed to say, finally breaking him from his trance.

He was lying next to her within seconds and began snogging her passionately. She liked how his tongue circled the walls of her mouth, and moved to desperately work on his pants. Together they got rid of those quickly.

He moved down and kissed her neck, then the spot between her breasts, then her stomach, and finally he parted her thighs and began to use his tongue on her.

This was bloody fantastic. His mouth was getting her to feel and moan in ways she never had before.

Her hands ran through his hair and he loved the slight pull she gave his red locks as she got thoroughly wet. She grabbed his shoulders, guided his face to hers and kissed him tenderly while he aligned himself to enter her.

"Wait gorgeous," he said as he found his wand nearby, pointed it at her and muttered a contraceptive charm.

_It'll be fine, he knows what to do_, she thought as she looked at his brown eyes, nodded and smiled, encouraging him to move forward.

He entered her slowly trying to tease her, until he ran into a barrier. His eyes went wide with the realization.

"You are a..."

He couldn't finish his words as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and pushed her hips to get him fully inside her. She held back the whimper that the pain threatened to make her emit and adjusted to the stretching he caused.

He swallowed hard in bewilderment and then began to thrust at a slow pace. An ache was present for her, but it was mixed with a wonderful sensation and her moans of mixed pain and pleasure were driving him to the brink of madness.

"Are you alright?" he managed to ask in the midst of their passion.

"Yes..." she murmured as the stinging sensation was going away.

Everything he had learned from his previous experiences seemed to vanish from his mind. All he could focus on were the amazing sensations his body was going through and the passionate blue eyes of the witch beneath him.

She felt a bit embarrassed at her actions. This was reckless and impulsive; completely unlike her usual plotting and deceitful self. But seeing the flushed young man above her holding his breath, slightly trembling at times, with a look of utter satisfaction, made her relax and enjoy the experience.

He was able to hold himself back for a while, but it was all too much. She felt perfect; warm, tight, moulded by him and she pushed him over the edge.

She felt his entire body shiver and for the first time the warmth of a man's release filled her. Then he fell on her and instinctively her arms cradled him as they took deep breaths.

_I'm not a virgin anymore, Merlin that was excellent… painful, but excellent. Oh shit, the potion!_, she thought, before her brain stopped working again as he kissed her softly.

After the kiss he moved off her and almost immediately she grabbed her wand and conjured a vial.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning on this, but since it happened I should get a sample," she said placing the vial by the area between her thighs, gathering the little bit of blood that dripped from there, before safely closing it and setting it aside.

"Shit, are you alright?" he asked seeing some of the blood also on him.

"Yes... more than alright... you are brilliant," she said with a big smile as she moved to kiss him.

"What do you want that for?" he asked after they separated.

"There are a few healing potions in Snape's books that I'm reading about that call for virgin's blood. I don't plan on using it anytime soon, but since this happened unexpectedly I figured I should gather some. It's not like I'm going to have another opportunity. Let me clean us now," she said, grabbing her wand and uttering the spell with a smile.

"Right," he answered grinning as well, and then held her against his chest to rest peacefully. As much as he showed nothing but serenity while holding her, he was terrified about what had just happened and what it meant for them.

_We're not even a real couple, are we? I never asked or promised anything. She just smiled while we pranked Percy at the Snape bash and asked about our WWW inventions, so I met her in secret to discuss them. Then I snogged her senseless the second week we met in secret. Too bloody fast! But I never knew a girl open to testing things like Fred and I do and who would even give suggestions. Shit! It has barely been over a month since that snog and now this... does she love me? No way! She just probably wanted to get her first time over with. That's it. And what about the blood? She knows about so many things! _

_Relax! This is nothing major. She won't act like a lost puppy with me. She's too good for that. No crazy commitment needed. Not that I could be serious about this even if I wanted to. Would I want to be serious if I wasn't engaged? I don't even care she's a Slytherin. Enough! I just had the most fantastic shag, just enjoy it and relax._

She felt his tension and wondered if he was worried because she was a virgin before this.

_I could use Legilimency, but that would probably be wrong. Since when do I care about doing something wrong? We're not really a couple. Maybe I should have told him I hadn't done this before. No, it's better this way, I can't commit to anything, I can't get attached. But maybe...No! It's just shagging, my first shag and it was perfect, that's all it is, all it will ever be. I'll show him that it's no big issue,_ she thought as she lay on his bare chest quietly.

After a while she felt him finally relax and doze off. She watched his features as he slept serenely while she intertwined their naked legs. It seemed too soon when she noticed the time and realized she needed to go and meet Mel and Ely to plan. That was too important to miss so she began to shake George until he opened his eyes.

"Wake up silly Fun Man," said Estella beaming.

"Umhh, how long have I been out?" he asked.

"About an hour, you seemed so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. But, we really need to go. It's almost time for curfew. I know you have the map, but we shouldn't press our luck," she lied convincingly.

"Yeah,"

They stood and got dressed. Estella packed her potions and her new sample in her trusted satchel. They kissed for a few minutes and then departed.


	11. It really means nothing

**Chapter 11: It really means nothing**

After receiving her note the next day he carefully planned, for once, to stay serious and tell her the reasons why he couldn't be her boyfriend. He flopped down to his bed and lay there quietly, simply thinking. _She's going to hex my bits! Maybe turn _that _into a real Slytherin snake with a green beard. Merlin knows what else she'll try. Shit! The book said never shag a virgin unless you care. And I can't! Even if she understands the wheezes... and is a menace to society... and fucking amazing to touch... I still can't. I'm bloody engaged._

The day to meet her finally came and he walked towards the small chamber behind the mirror. When he faced her, he tried his best to move forward with his plan to tell her of his engagement. If possible he would also figure out why she chose to lose her virginity to him of all people. But she coolly and quickly got him to shut up, just as he had started to explain himself.

"Look Fun Man, I just wanted to get the first time over with. It really means nothing, rather you in a decent way than Montague, Bletchley or another idiot."

"But I..."

"Shush, I don't expect you to turn into my boyfriend. Don't even think to ask 'cause I'll say no. Now relax. Nothing needs to happen between us again. But I hope you have products to show me," she said sitting on the floor and placing a small but very full velvety sack on the floor. "I realized that I haven't given you your galleons the past few times we met, so this should get me caught up. You can count it if you want."

"It's alright, I'm sure it's all there," he answered as he pulled his WWW case.

He had no idea how the rest had begun. They had stayed at least two arm-lengths away as he began showing his and Fred's idea on a portable puddle and water bombs. But somehow that turned into banter and a water fight.

The fact that these were his ideas and products should really have given him the advantage, but that witch was fast and avoided the splashes he threw in her direction with skill. He was still relatively dry when out of nowhere he got hit again, right on the back. That was it! He caught her in her escape and they struggled as he tried to pry the few bombs she still had in her hands.

Their fight landed them on the ground and his lips claimed hers with absolute fierceness. She kissed back without restraint. Then their hands and mouths travelled through their upper bodies in desperation and their clothes brusquely came off.

He couldn't help his desire to repeat their union, and after he practically ripped her knickers, his mouth went right between her legs. This time he wanted her to cum thoroughly, so he mercilessly sucked and licked before inserting two fingers into her. She wriggled and moaned and between the fast pumps and the ministrations of his tongue she turned into a shivering mess that begged for more of him. Without much thought he opened her legs and quickly pushed himself inside her.

Her involuntary wince made him realize that even though she acted completely confident and this was not her first time anymore, she was still not experienced.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head in denial, but he quickly said, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she answered before smiling and kissing him.

Their mouths separated and he began to thrust slowly until she tensed and said, "Stop!"

"Are you hurt? I'm..."

"No! The charm!"

"Shit!" he yelled before standing to retrieve his wand while she took a sitting position on the wet floor. He found it quickly. Then he returned to her side and uttered the contraceptive incantation by her stomach along with a charm that transfigured their jumpers into a padded blanket that appeared right under her.

"I wanted…" he began to speak, but she pulled him into an intense snog instead of letting him finish. He slowly pushed her to lay flat and then kissed and caressed her slowly, first her face, then her neck, shoulders, her breasts, and her belly button. Every piece of her was worshiped in a way he had never done before, and it was worth it, just to hear her gasps and deliciously soft moans. Finally, he stopped the sweet ministrations and entered her again. This time he was gentle and unhurried.

He took hold of one of her hands, squeezed it above their heads and closed his eyes. He kept his thrusts as slow and tender as he could handle until finally she moaned in a way he hadn't heard before. Her free arm snuck around him and he could feel her hard nipples pressed firmly against his chest. She arched a bit as her curled legs moved upwards and her knee grazed his elbow. He knew that now she was enjoying it and felt on top of the world.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms underneath her as she enfolded him with both of hers, getting their bodies in a tight embrace. His eyes remained closed as his pace increased and the intensity of everything was amplified. His flushed body became shiny under a thin layer of sweat and her panting and moans grew stronger as a clear expression of the pleasure of her second orgasm of the night. She nibbled at his shoulder to stop her loudness and he couldn't take her moist tightness anymore. His release inside her was strong and deep and left him utterly exhausted, but completely satisfied.

They lay still on the patted blanket, conjoined and breathing heavily.

"Can you always be this good?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he answered impulsively, but soon stammered "I mean yes, I mean sometimes, I mean I..."

His slurred talk was cut short by her unexpected chuckles. Feeling what it was like to be inside someone as they laughed was a definite first, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact he felt like laughing too.

After a good amount of giggles she regained control and uttered, "Sorry couldn't help it. But I really want to know where you learned that."

"Learned what?" he asked as he looked at her intently.

"The thing you did to me with your fingers and tongue."

He snorted in laughter and answered, "Book."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of the few worth reading," he answered, still staring at her. He had silently been admiring her. The damp black hair tangled and sprawled on the blanket. The heaving chest and neck marked with his love bites. The flushed face and the lip gloss smeared around her mouth. All screamed passion. But they were meaningless compared to her eyes. Those orbs were almost glowing, like flawless bluebell flames that made her look so joyous it was breathtaking.

"What?" she asked.

"You look a mess," he answered unable to simply relay his thoughts.

"You obviously haven't seen yourself. I think you took most of my lip gloss Fun Man," she said with silliness.

"Well, you haven't seen you hair."

"As long as I leave here without marks visible to the world, I'll live, which reminds me..." she said as she wiggled underneath him and he moved off her, "I should check my neck and the time."

She quick muttered a cleaning charm on herself and then looked at her watch.

"Yeah, how long have we been here?" asked George and cleaned himself as well.

"Merlin's pants!"

"What?"

"I missed curfew again!"

She began to cast spells to banish the puddles and fix her love bites and hair. George followed her lead and transfigured the blanket back to their clothes and then both got dressed. He checked the map and noticed that Filch was in his office and there were prefects walking around the basement and fifth floor.

"I'll take you to Slytherin."

"I know my way down," she said before taking the imperturbable and avoidance charms off the room.

"I'm taking you," he ordered.

"Bloody fine," she stated grabbing his hand and uttering "_Silencio"_ as they left.

They looked at the map constantly and ran into classrooms whenever they noticed prefects nearby. Once they made it down to the dungeons she ended the silencing charm and then he heard her giggle.

"What's funny this time?"

"Nothing, I just feel stupid. I could have easily cast a disillusionment charm and made our lives easier instead of getting frustrated and making us walk here under a silencing charm and in a huff."

He let out a small laugh of his own and said, "That was kind of stupid."

"You try thinking of solutions and spells on the run with a silly Fun Man insisting on walking you to Slytherin," she said hitting is arm jokingly.

"Bet you I'd be good, and violence is not the answer Menace," he said grabbing her forearms gently and pulling her close. She giggled again.

"Maybe I should just teach you the disillusionment and avoidance charms and we can see if that's true."

"Yeah maybe," he said before kissing her.

They snogged for a while until she said, "I really should go, what would be the point of all our stupid sneaking if we get caught now?"

"Right," he answered but didn't stop him from claiming her lips again.

"We need… to go, Fun Man."

"I know."

"Then stop kissing me," she said between pecks.

"You stop kissing me."

"I asked first."

"What are we, first years?"

"I hope not. If first years start doing what we did tonight parents would go mad. And maybe we both should stop."

"Alright," he said as they stepped away from each other.

"When are you free again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered, walking down the hallway that led to the entrance to Slytherin.

"I'm free after dinner if you have more Wheezes to discuss," she said as they got to the wall where she needed to give the password.

"Room behind the mirror," he said. She nodded and smiled before uttering the password so quietly that he couldn't understand it at all.

He took a quick look at the map to check for Filch, then folded it and put it in his pocket before making his way all the way back to the top of the castle.


	12. Potions and Bets

**Chapter 12: Potions and Bets**

Given the use that the small chamber behind the mirror got every night for the past week, it should have been renamed 'The Shagging Room'. However Estella named it the Wheeze place. It made sense given that the wheezes were always the centre of attention after they had engaged in what she began calling 'extra fun'. She insisted on not talking or thinking about what they did, so he completely gave up on the idea of telling her. In all honesty, what could be better than shagging a pretty girl and then talking wheezes?

When it came to the shagging he was still gentle with her. But that task was becoming harder, as instinct often pushed him to simply try to pounce on her. Her ability to come up with improvements for the wheezes did not help matters, as every idea made her more attractive.

Tonight however, Estella made him stop right as he entered the room. He wasn't even close to touching her. She stood by her cauldron which had a potion simmering in it and quickly explained that, given the fact that four out of the first six times they had sex they almost forgot the charm, using a potion would be safer.

"That is, of course, if you want to continue our... extra fun. If you don't, then let's just talk products and I can banish the draught," she said nonchalantly.

"Right."

"Okay then, we'll talk products."

"No. I mean, we can try the potion."

"Alright, I have the base ready, but before we prick our fingers and drop the needed blood in it, read this," she said with a wicked grin.

He took the book from her and silently read the page she pointed to.

_**Procreative Prevention and Coupling (PPC) Draught**_

_The Procreative Prevention and Coupling (PPC) Draught is the strongest of all potions to prevent conception. It uses blood magic from the coupling witch and wizard to prevent the male's sperm cells from fertilizing the female's ovum. If brewed properly PPC prevents the couple from conceiving for up to one hundred days from the date of intake. A minute mark on the left ring finger of each drinker will indicate that the potion is active. _

_PPC draught will only prevent conception between the two people whose blood is in the potion, so intercourse with other partners must still make use of a charm or other means of contraception. _

_PPC may increase sexual desire, intensify senses and provide drinkers with a need for daringness and even mild recklessness. Wizards have reported augmented appetite and minor increases in weight while witches often experience breast tenderness, slight increase in breast and hip size, as well as lighter periods._

_Due to its high complexity it is __not to be brewed by amateurs__. Intakes of bad batches of PPC have led to cases of dragon fever, toad and tadpole transfigurations, intense headaches, changes in skin colour, skin blemishes, stomach pains, and loss of sexual drive. _

_Ingredients_

_¼ litre of Belladonna fluid_

_1 Stewed Mandrake_

_3 powdered Dragonfly thoraxes_

_¼ gram of powdered root of Asphodel_

_2 grams of shredded Dittany_

_3 drops of Honey Water_

_2 Moondew drops_

_7 Moly Petals_

_¼ gram of Saltpeter_

_1 drop of blood from the coupling wizard_

_1 drop of blood from the coupling witch_

_Preparation_

_Heat the Belladonna Fluid with..._

At this point George stopped reading, "this uses a lot of ingredients, are you sure you brewed it right?"

"Brewing is one of the things I do quite well, and it looks just like the book says it should at this point. But, if we really want to test it we'll have to drop our blood and see if it smokes, turns bright purple and smells like wildflowers. Do you understand the side effects?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah, so... should we?"

"Sure."

They did as the book instructed, one drop from him, one drop from her. The brownish potion changed into the exact purple described and emitted a smoke that smelled like wildflowers had invaded the room. After taking the draught they took notice of the small dot that appeared right on the inside of their left hands by their ring fingers. Within seconds they were snogging and the rest of the evening was fantastic.

* * *

The increased libido side effect was quenched for the next couple of nights. In one of these nights, after a still gentle but fantastic shag, they laid naked on a padded blanket, talking Wheezes and teasing each other. Then, a sad attempt to hide his attraction for her, led George to the worst and greatest bet he ever made.

"Oh please... any bloke would be hard if he had a witch naked or touching him. It's just what blokes do."

"So this has absolutely nothing to do with me being desirable?"

"You being hot helps. But you naked and close does the trick."

"So... if I was completed covered, not directly touching or snogging you, it would not get hard?"

"Probably not."

"Wanna bet?"

"At this rate I'll bankrupt you."

"I'll win. Plus you shouldn't worry about me and money. The Swansons give me plenty, which means that I want no galleons. When I win I want to read all those books you won't tell me more about."

"Not happening, so you should just tell me what I get when I win?"

"I'll give you a hundred galleons. But, I'm sure I can get you hard without showing you a hint of skin or touching you, so you're not getting a sickle from this."

"Full of yourself, aren't you? But you can't touch me or have me touch you. Touching a girl does the trick too, so it wouldn't be fair to make me do that."

"Oh such pain, to touch a girl, I wouldn't dare inflict that upon you," she said jokingly. "Alright, my hands stay away from you, your hands stay away from me and neither of us shows any skin, besides maybe our faces and forearms. Good enough terms?"

"You're about to lose a hundred galleons Menace."

"I'm about to read all those books that showed you how to do things to witches Fun Man," she said smugly before they shook hands on it.

* * *

The very next day George got to transfiguration class and sat on his desk, barely listening to McGonagall. Instead he thought of ideas to improve their fireworks and also some potential names for those. Something like wheeze fire would work.

Suddenly a soft murmur seemed to invade his head. _"Ready for me to win the bet?" _

"What?" he said out loud.

"Do you have a question Mr. Weasley?" asked McGonagall as the entire class looked at George.

"Umm... I... no," he stammered as he felt something grazing his crotch. He could have sworn he heard a now familiar female snicker.

"Then I expect you will be able to perform some of the basic transfiguration spells we've just discussed," said the professor.

"Umm..."

"_Use the spell for the canary creams on your face,"_ said the voice in his head, definitely Estella's voice. She stopped the ministrations between his legs and he was able to concentrate. Soon his face was that of a yellow bird.

"Much to my surprise, well done, twenty points to Gryffindor," said McGonagall, in her usual tone, collected and stern.

The class resumed and George transfigured his face back to normal.

"_Thank you Miss Swanson, excellent suggestion. Also my gratitude for winning twenty points for my house and saving Mr. Weasley the embarrassment,_" said the voice in a silly imitation of McGonagall. George moved his leg and felt a lump under his desk.

"_Stop calling attention to yourself Fun Man. Don't talk either, just think whatever you want to say and I'll know it."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Winning the bet."_

"_You lost, you just touched me."_

"_I did not. __THAT__ was a feather."_

"_You still touched me."_

"_No I didn't. My hands have not come in contact with you and your hands are staying on top of that desk and not touching any part of me. And neither of us is showing any skin since we're both in full uniform. In fact you can't even see me since I'm under a disillusionment charm. I believe that meets all the conditions of the bet."_

"_You're touching it!"_

"_Nothing was ever said about using other objects to touch."_

"_That's not fair."_

"_Fair? Are you a first-year? This is a bet, and I'm about to win, since you never mentioned that having a feather touch it would make it hard."_

"_That is a technicality. Any touching makes it hard!"_

"_You never specified, so I win."_

"_That is so... so... Slytherin!"_

"_I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_You haven't won yet. And how are you talking to me?"_

"_I'm not talking. It's a Legilimency trick. I'm in your head. Well technically I'm under your desk, but that doesn't matter. My mind is invading yours. So let your imagination work with me Fun Man."_

"_I'll make it work. Let's think... you with green skin and snakes instead of hair, Estella Swanson the green Medusa... definitely not appealing. What else? You dancing with Hagrid who's wearing a pink dress. Umm... you transfigured into McGonagall, yuck! I think I'll win." _

"_We'll see about that. Now, I need to get this… umm rather large snake to naturally transfigure to wood, so let's get on with it," she said sensually as she mercilessly rubbed the feather against him. _

_She giggled and teased him when he couldn't help his shudder as she reminded him of the things they had done in the room behind the mirror lately. The disturbing non-arousing ideas of her dissipated and he was soon immersed in memories in which he shagged her slowly, gently, with pure tenderness. His arousal became obvious and it only took a few more feather strokes for his cheeks to take on a reddish tint and for his breathing to become laboured. He was ready to moan and almost to the point of just letting go._

"_Stop, I'm going to cum."_

"_Already?"_

"_Estella..."_

His willpower broke quickly and a flash of desire came to the front of his mind. He imagined himself vigorously fucking Estella right on top of McGonagall's desk, not caring who the hell saw. He closed his eyes, and somehow he could see her, as if in a dream, kneeling under his desk. She was giggling like a silly girl who's in the midst of mischief.

"_So class is a turn on,"_ she said in his head with a tone of excitement that would make anyone think she had just discovered the cure for Dragonpox.

_"Just say I win."_

"_Stop."_

"_What? You don't want to show the class what I've see every other night lately?"_

"_Bloody menace!"_

"_Admit I win. Admit it or I'll make you cum right here."_

"_Merlin fucking hell!_

"_I'm waiting," _she teased as she continued to stroke him with that bloody soft feather.

"_Fine... you win…"_

"_And..."_

"_And what!"_

"_And I get to read all your books and hear your conquest stories." _

She began to move the feather faster.

"_Fuck! Oh... Fuck! Alright you win. I'll give you the books. The whole lot, I'll tell you whatever you want, just...fuck!"_

"_That's what you want?"_

"_YES."_

_She stopped rubbing the feather against him._

"_Now that I won, my hands will touch you just to hide your...umm... excitement. Then you are going to say you need to go to the loo. I'll meet you by the door."_

"_YES."_

* * *

The moment he exited the classroom, he felt an invisible hand grab his arm.

"Where to?" murmured Estella. She was truly audible this time, not just in his head anymore.

"Hold onto me and follow."

She did as told and George led her away from the classroom rather quickly. After a long walk they arrived at Gryffindor tower.

"Shush," murmured George to the invisible girl whose hand was now in his own.

"Scurvy Cur," he said to the Fat Lady.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Maybe, but if we keep this quiet I could help you jump to the winery portrait again."

"You may enter!" exclaimed the Fat Lady with a smile.

George pulled Estella through the portrait hole and as they ran through the common room he heard her softly murmur, "It's round, nice."

They sprinted up the stairs and got in his room. He pulled his wand, marked his door with an X, and then pointed it at the hand he was holding and said "_Homonus Revelio._" Estella appeared dressed in her regular Slytherin robes. He pulled her close and kissed her while pushing his arousal against her stomach. She returned the kiss without hesitation as he roughly tugged her robes and shirt until they opened. Not willing to stay behind she made him lift his arms and soon his jumper and shirt were off.

He boldly lifted her, threw her at the edge of his bed and stood between her legs.

"You're a menace to society and that was…"

"Fun," she interrupted with snicker.

He roughly moved her skirt up to her waist, lifted her legs and pulled off her knickers. Her shoes were forced off with the undergarment.

"Brace yourself," he stated as he took off his trouser and pants and let them pool at his ankles.

"Really?" she teased as he as he ran his hand between her legs feeling her - soft, wet, ready.

"Yes," he stated as he entered her.

There was nothing gentle about what followed. He stood at the edge of his mattress with her legs placed on his shoulders, and his thrusts had no restrain. There were no thoughts on losing the bet, having her read the books or confessing things he'd done with witches in the past. He focused only on the pleasure that was overtaking his entire body and continued his motions; in, out, in, out, desperately quenching his need. They grew flushed and panted strongly and neither could tell if they did this for long hours or mere seconds.

Her inner walls pulsed around him and if possible she was even moister than before. She moaned in complete ecstasy and fisted his blankets and sheets making an absolute mess of his bed. Any control he had left dissipated as her orgasm made her emit the most wonderful shout. He pounded into her, harder, faster and then let himself explode inside her.

Once spent, he landed right on her, exhausted and with trousers and pants tangled around his ankles.

"Wow," she panted against his neck.

"Yeah," he whispered.

They laid on his bed for a couple of minutes taking deep breaths. Once they recovered she brought up the books and, though annoyed, he pulled his trousers up and found the books for her.

She sat on his bed, with only her skirt on her, perusing through the titles. Then, uttered a charm that made copies of all his treasures and quickly shrank the doubles. After successfully finding her satchel, which had been carelessly thrown off with her robes, she placed the tiny books in there.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Two-twenty," he answered after looking at his clock.

"I have time to make it to Defence, excellent!"

"You're going to class?"

"I can't skip a Snape class, though I had originally planned on being late."

"Then be late," he said pulling her on top of him for a quick snog.

"Nah, it's not my fault winning the bet went faster than planned," she teased as they hugged.

"You're so conceited."

"I know," she answered before lightly kissing him.

"Fifty minutes in the lion's den is enough," she added against his lips. "Anymore and the world might tip over."

She followed her remarks by kissing him deeply one more time. Then she pulled away to grab her clothes and get dressed.

"You can't tease a bloke like that and then leave," he said still lying on his bed, but turning to look at her.

"Watch me," she answered sassily as she finished buttoning her shirt.

"You're awful," he said annoyed.

"Yes," she answered nonchalantly as she put her cloak and satchel on.

"See you at the ball tomorrow," she added as she cast the disillusionment charm.

"You're coming to ball?"

"I'm a fifth year, not really much choice in the matter," he heard her say as his door opened.

"Who're you going with?"

All that followed was silence. She must have been gone by the time he asked or... did she just ignore him?


	13. Halloween

**Chapter 13: Halloween**

George stood around the Great Hall with Fred and Lee discussing possibilities for the night. Just like last year, they all attended the Masquerade Ball stag style, thinking lovely ladies would be taken by their charms during the party. George though, had only one lady in mind, but he constantly told himself that he really didn't care what she was up to. That wicked witch had teased him, made him shag her senseless, and then left without a care in the world. There was _no way_ that he cared about someone that barmy.

The headmaster got the entire Hall to pay attention as he gave his annual speech to honour the seventh-years. The students applauded and the seventh years walked in with their dates through the main doors. There was Estella, dressed in the most appealing costume. What was she supposed to be? He had no idea. But the way that green dress accented her curves and made her breasts look bigger, made him not focus one bit on what her costume was and instead pictured ways to take the bloody thing off. She had red roses that sparkled around her arms and a green mask that hid her face. He was enthralled, until he noticed the one thing that looked bad about her; the tosser whose arm she held, Sam Roberts.

Samuel Roberts was a tall, handsome, dark-skinned wizard with curly black hair. When he was in his first years in school George had talked to him a couple of times, especially about Defense, which was supposed to be Roberts' strength. But tonight, George could not remember anything nice about him. All he thought about was that the Ravenclaw should have graduated last June, but had some sort of illness that made him miss his NEWT's and he had to repeat seventh year. This was ridiculous! Roberts was much too old to have a date with Estella! And there was no chance that he was the one engaged to her because the marriage contract because that was used by pure-bloods and Roberts was Muggle-Born.

_How does she even know the bloody git?_ George wondered.

Time passed quickly as the seventh-years took on the floor for the first dance. He watched Estella getting twirled, lifted and held by Roberts. George told himself that, he _did not_, in any way, shape or form, mind it. They all ate the special feast of the night. He danced with Katie Bell, then Ravenclaw Marcia Getsung, then Angelina Johnson. At that, he noticed his brother's rare sulk. It had been a long time since George had felt the guilt of Fred's choice in his chest, but here it was again. That awful guilt over the stupid choice that had made Fred lose Ange, who would never know that it wasn't really all Fred's fault.

_All to be there for me,_ he thought.

He cleared his head of those useless ideas and kept dancing. After having some more fun and drinking spiked punch, he headed to the loo. He took care of business and as he exited he heard in his head, _"Fun Man, go to the Transfiguration classroom._"

He immediately knew who it was.

_I don't care. She can stay there on her own or call for Roberts,_ he thought as he returned to the Great Hall. But, after a few minutes at their table and a couple of shots of the Firewhisky contraband, brought courtesy of Lee, he followed her directions and headed to the Transfiguration classroom.

Close to the door of the classroom he saw Estella, leaning against a wall seductively. After seeing him she walked towards the classroom, and moved her head inviting him to follow. He did and she walked saucily in front of him, allowing him to get a perfect view of her bum.

Once they were in the classroom and he closed the door and she placed herself right in front of him.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Mother Nature, you?"

"A Viking," he answered.

"That's nice," she uttered before kissing him.

"Would you like to take a seat at your desk?" she asked sitting on the desk he had used the day before.

"Aren't you worried your date might catch you with me?" he said standing right in front of her and pulling her body to meet his.

"No," she answered while caressing George's hair.

"So… Roberts?"

"What's wrong with Sam?" she asked teasingly.

"Bit old for you," he said. He knew this was the Firewhisky talking, because normal George would not care.

"He's eighteen, I'm sixteen. There's really no issue."

"Aren't you a fifth year?"

"Who happens to be a year behind in school, just like Roberts," she said before silencing him by inserting her tongue in his mouth. George tasted wonderfully, a mix of strong alcohol and chocolate cake.

He hugged her roughly, practically crushing her body against his as his mouth claimed hers with simple ferocity.

"Room behind the mirror," he said breathlessly once they broke apart.

"Can't… I told Mel about it and she went there with Ely."

"You what?"

"They needed a private place and that worked," she said before kissing him again and snaking her hand inside his trousers.

"You're in trouble for that one. But, you're making up for it," he said, containing the moans her hand made him want to emit.

"Good," she answered as they continued to snog and she touched him with desperation.

"Wait, wait," she said and took her hand out of his trousers. She quickly made them hide under the teacher's desk and cast the disillusionment charm. They noticed professor McGonagall walking in and coming close to where they were. She walked around and left after a bit.

"That was too close. Wait for me outside, by the Whomping Willow."

"What?"

"I have to lose Sam. Go and don't get too close to the tree," she said before giving him a peck on the lips and running off.

"The Whomping Willow? Barmy," he murmured, making his way out of the classroom and heading towards the infamous tree.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Estella found him by a bush close to the Willow.

"Fun Man," she called.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh?"

"You're not wearing a coat. Are you mental?"

"Warming charm," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Help me, we need to find a long stick," she added. Then she began examining the ground.

"Why are we looking for a stick?"

"Never mind," she added picking up the stick she had just found and walking towards the tree. She poked the tree and suddenly it stopped.

"Bloody hell!" he said in amazement.

"Come on," she ordered and pulled him to enter a hole under the tree.

"What is this place?" he asked as they walked through a tunnel that was found right past the hole on the ground.

"Secret passage, we're going to the Shrieking Shack," she answered.

"Uh?"

"The Shrieking Shack, that's what I wanted to show you that day at Hogsmeade. I had a portkey ready to bring us in. But that plan failed miserably," she said sarcastically.

He automatically frowned as he remembered Montague pinning her body to the ground and without much thought grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Show me," George added once they broke apart.

She led the way through the passage quickly. Then they went up a rickety ladder and through a trap door.

They casted _Lumos_ and he looked at his surroundings. The tattered living room they were in was extremely dark because all the windows and doors were boarded. The walls had deep scratch marks scattered everywhere, and there was a stark contrast between the place itself and the furniture and rugs, which seemed fresh and expensive. There was a fireplace and a dining table further into the room and those also seemed new.

"Come on," she said pulling at his hand and making him go up a battered staircase.

Once upstairs she opened one of the doors and turned on a couple of lamps. They were in a bedroom containing all possible commodities. There was a large bed with flowery covers, a dresser, a tall chest of drawers, and two armchairs and night tables, all extremely luxurious and exceedingly contradicting of the walls and overall shabbiness of the shack.

"What do you think?" she asked as she sat on one of the chairs and took off her sandals.

"This isn't in the map, how did you find it?"

"It's rude to answer a question with question."

"Right, but how?"

"THAT is for me to know and you to wonder about. I never asked you how you found the chamber behind the mirror, right?" she said obviously annoyed.

"No, but this is an entire house, it's... wow."

"I'm glad you like it because it will be the new Wheeze place. It's perfect for explosions and noise because everyone thinks it's hunted. No one ever visits, except maybe Ely, but he really only comes when I ask. Plus if we use it, you'd be helping me. It'll be more fun to be loud with your wheezes than having to cast charms to throw the furniture around. Reckon it would help me save some of the tables."

"You are the one haunting this place!"

"Only for the past five years. Ely helped the first two, but then he got to be prefect and left the haunting to me," she said with a smile.

"That's mad!" he said.

She simply shrugged and then asked, "So... do you have any products with you?"

"No, I thought I would be at the ball tonight."

"Oops... I suppose that makes sense. I'll bring you back. You probably have a date waiting," she said grabbing her sandals and putting them back on.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You look... amazing."

"Thanks, I'm sure whomever you're with looks nice too," she said standing and getting ready to leave.

"Not really."

"That's an awful thing to say."

"Not if I went to the ball stag."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just figured with your reputation, you wouldn't waste the chance of asking someone and shagging her tonight."

He pushed her between the dresser and himself and said right against her ear, "I will be shagging tonight."

Within seconds he was snogging her deeply. She pushed him to step away from her and after he complied she undid the clasp that held her halter top dress. Her breasts were immediately freed and she pulled the rest of the gown down, staying in silky cream knickers. He followed her lead and took off his costume leaving only his white tented pants on. They gave each other wicked smirks and then took the last of the garments off.

They resumed their snogging and he lifted her onto the dresser and proceeded to shag her with just as much intensity as he had in his room.

* * *

After their vigorous shag, they lay starkers on Shrieking Shack's the bed, facing each other with tangled legs. They had been like that for well over an hour, but their teasing made it seem like it had been just minutes. She told him that she had started reading his books last night and he should be ashamed of such rubbish. He defended the things he had learned from the books and confessed which of the tricks he had used. Then he told her that she had moaned in joy when he used some of the tricks, so she should thank the books.

"Who's conceited now?" she teased.

They kept the silly bickering for a while and giggled like idiots at every touch and snide comment.

"Fun Man please, you completely outdo me when it comes to being loud. You shrieked like a banshee when you came, definitely honoured the name of this place," she uttered while sniggering.

"I DO NOT shriek, if anything I roar," he said defending his dignity.

"Like a Gryffindor lion?"

"Exactly."

"I'll give you this Fun Man, it's a compromise, you shriek like a banshee, but you pounce like a lion," she teased.

"I DO NOT shriek, I roar and pounce, and you, Gorgeous Menace, get pleasure from every second of it," he said as he began to tickle her.

"Stop flattering yourself," she uttered in between laughs. "You're good, but your attacks don't affect a snake like me."

"Really? You just begged for more on that dresser... ohh... umm...yeah… that sounds about right," he said throwing his head back and panting, in completely mockery of her previous expressions of pleasure.

"I did not!"

"But you did and you know it," he said before attacking her lips hungrily and then moving to her neck.

"For the record... ummm... I do not beg, I... I ask politely," she uttered as she opened her legs to grant him access for a second time. He penetrated quickly and they both moaned in approval.

"I'll accept that... if you accept... ahh... that I have the manliest of roars," he said while he started to thrust slowly.

"Yes... Fun Man, lion..." she answered as he grabbed her legs up, placed them on his shoulders and quickened his pace in and out of her. Suddenly she moved trying to push him off. He complied a bit puzzled.

"I have an idea," she purred.

She pushed him against the mattress, kissed him and lowered her tight wetness to take him in full before inexpertly beginning to rock her body.

"Fucking Merlin!" he exclaimed.

"Do you like me doing that?" she murmured right by his ear.

"You're a natural, keep going," he pleaded, placing his hands on the sides of her hips and helping her set a pace.

She lifted her upper body away from his; and with his hands guiding her, swayed her hips faster and with already improved skill. Then she closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards.

George stared at the form on top of him and felt almost dizzy as he viewed her breasts bouncing brilliantly. He had to fight the urge to cum right then, so he closed his eyes and focused on holding on.

Finally he heard her loud gasps and moans of pleasure and reopened his eyes. The sight of her completely arched back with her hands on his knees as she shivered in ecstasy was like a fantasy, and he couldn't believe that only two bloody weeks ago she was untouched. Estella leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest as her orgasm overtook her and her body began to slow and succumb to the mind-blowing feeling. This was his cue. He lifted her off him and stood at the edge of the bed before pulling her hips to meet him on the border of the mattress.

He re-entered with desperation and began thrusting hard into her. Their hips collided wildly and their moans were mixed with the sound of skin hitting skin, luscious softness invaded by burning hardness. Another wave of bliss hit her and she couldn't hold back a scream of joy as she fisted the sheets of the bed, just like the day before. George couldn't take it any longer and with her tight walls contracting around him, he erupted. And he did in fact shriek before falling on her, completely limp.

After their second round George did something he had never done before - he slept with a girl. That is, he actually slept for hours straight spooning Estella, until her watch began the ridiculous beeping that he was beginning to hate. It was too bloody early. He never woke up at five in the bloody morning! But she said they better get back before the rest of the castle awakened. George sleepily put his clothes back on and together Estella and him returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Visit my profile to view a pic of Estella waiting for George by the transfiguration classroom during the Halloween Masquerade.


	14. Portable Swamp

**Chapter 14: Portable Swamp**

Before exiting the tunnel under the willow, Estella showed George how to properly cast a disillusionment charm. They also agreed to meet in the shack before curfew and spend the night again. He held onto her hand as they crawled out of the tunnel, but as they approached the castle he felt her letting go.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going a different way."

"Weren't you the one saying we needed to get back in the castle before people awoke?"

"Yes and I'll get back in Slytherin, just not by walking through the main door."

"How?"

"There is more than one way to get under the castle or escape it. But getting all the way up to your tower is another matter. You have to go through the main door while disillusioned and sneak into Gryffindor. Do you have the map with you?"

"Yes, I have the map. But -"

"Then I'll see you tonight," she stated quickly.

"Wait. Which way are you using?" he asked.

No answer.

"Menace?"

Silence.

"Estella?"

Still silence.

"Barmy," he murmured to himself.

He pulled the map and found her. She was walking along the wall of the castle towards the south. He put the map away and walked through the main entrance.

As he made the long climb of the stairs to reach the tower he randomly pulled the map and checked on her. Suddenly, he stood staring at the map in horror, her name had disappeared. This was the first time he had ever seen someone just vanish from the trusted parchment. Then there she was again. Her name clearly popped in Slytherin.

'_How?' _he wondered.

He got back to the tower safely and woke the fat lady. She was cranky at the interruption of her slumber, and even though she let him in, she gave him an earful. He didn't pay much attention since he was wonderfully exhausted from the events of the previous night. Once in his room, he practically crashed on his bed and slept right through breakfast.

He woke to catcalls and questions from his brother and Lee. They had noticed his disappearance last night and were now looking at the lovely reddish purple mark on the area between his neck and shoulder.

"Well done mate. You must have really given it to her to get _that_," remarked Lee.

"Who fell for the Weasley charm this time?" asked Fred excitedly.

"I don't kiss and tell," George said.

"Since when?" asked Fred.

"Since I'm asked not to," answered George somewhat annoyed.

"But-" said Lee.

"I won't tell you. I mean it."

"Yes, you do," said an intrigued Fred. He knew from George's tone that there would be no way for him or Lee to pry the information out of him.

George applied the disillusionment charm on his neck, just like he had seen Estella do in the past, and the love bite disappeared. That got Fred and Lee's eyes wide as saucers and they eagerly questioned him about that piece of spell work. He ignored them and quickly made his way to the shower.

They barely made it in time for lunch because those two kept trying to get the spell source out of him. Finally once they entered the Great Hall, George lied and made up a random charm book that a sweet Hufflepuff had shared with him. That off course led Fred and Lee to assume that the wild woman that had marked him was a Hufflepuff. As his brother and friend exchanged theories on the girl that they began calling 'the mystery shag', George noticed that _she_ wasn't at the Slytherin table.

After lunch Fred and George went to Quidditch practice and once that was over he took yet another shower. They returned to their room for some product testing. The fireworks were coming out nicely – the best ones so far were definitely the lion and the eagle. But George had some ideas to make a snake that was mysterious and exuberant.

They headed to dinner and he saw the mane of black hair at the other side of the room. He again wondered how she'd managed to get in the castle and disappear from the map. Only a couple of more hours and he could ask.

* * *

That night, as agreed, he made it into the shack using the long stick to immobilize the Whomping Willow. He walked in and headed to the bedroom. Once there he opened the door and found Estella sitting on one of the arm chairs and wearing simple jeans and a Slytherin jumper as she read a book.

"Fun man!" she exclaimed.

"Menace?" he questioned. He was clearly wondering why she seemed so excited.

"I have something to show you! Did you bring products with you?" she asked very quickly.

"Yes."

"Perfect, sit," she ordered. They sat cross legged on the rug as she laid out one of the portable puddles in between them.

"You know how you said you wanted the puddles to do more. Like temporarily get someone caught in them."

"Yeah."

She muttered a couple of charms and the puddle turned blackish and muddy.

"Portable swamp!" she yelled in triumph.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"We were going about it all wrong by using sticking and trapping charms. It's much easier to cast a temporary transfiguration spell and turn the whole thing into a naturally sticky swamp."

He jumped forward, kissed her and it was fantastic until he felt one of his legs sinking. The moment they realized what he had done she burst out in laughter.

"A little help," said George trying to pull his leg out of the swamp.

"Sorry... I," she managed to say before laughing some more.

"I... never thought you would fall victim to your own devices," she teased and then kept laughing.

"Apparently you changed it enough to trick me with it," he said trying to sound annoyed, but clearly amused by the situation.

"Me? I never told you to put your foot in it. And you can't blame me for being irresistible," she added and finally began to help him pull the leg out.

"Someone should stop flattering herself."

"Oh shut up," she said and stopped pulling. She tried _Finite Incantatem_ and after that didn't work she just sat across from him.

"What? You won't help just because I insinuated you're full of yourself."

"I suppose that would be a good reason, but no. I tested the swamp earlier and the branch I threw in there was stuck until the transfiguration spell ended. It didn't matter how I tried to get it out. I was going to ask you for suggestions to be able to end the spell without waiting. Obviously that didn't happen so now we just wait."

"So I'm supposed to just sit here?"

"Well you're not really sitting, you're more like... on all fours with one leg stuck below everything else," she teased.

"Wait until I get out of here!"

"Really? What exactly will you do to me?"

"_That_ is for me to decide," he teased. "How much longer?"

"Another ten minutes," she answered.

"Well since I'm stock here... tell me how you got into Slytherin."

"I don't follow orders unless I have something to gain, or the orders come from people I can't ignore. If you don't have anything to offer, I don't have to tell you," she answered sassily.

"I wasn't ordering anything. I was asking, but if you're going to act like a child then I don't want to know."

She looked at him with annoyance and said, "There's a passage that goes from the grounds straight to Slytherin. You just have to find the trap door hidden on the grounds between the Castle and the Black Lake."

"Was that so hard?" he asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him, stood and left him alone in the room.

Once he finally got out of the swamp he went downstairs and found her eating biscuits and milk by the fire.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"I'm not a childish girlfriend that gets angry. I simply came down to get something to eat because I didn't have enough dinner," she said cheekily.

"Right."

"Would you like some?" she asked.

"Sure. Since when do you keep food here?"

"Since first year. My elf comes once a month and leaves a few things for me in the kitchen under preserving charms."

"You own an elf?"

"So does Ely and aunt and uncle, though technically the entire elf clan serves aunt and uncle," she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He looked at her puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"An elf clan? Purebloods had those ages ago, but now, most rich families just have an elf or two."

She looked surprised.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"What?"

"The Swansons are the richest family in England. Third richest in Europe since the seventies when Aunt inherited a good part of the fortune from the wizarding side of the House of Bourbon. That included getting five elves. The other six already lived in Swanson Island. It was big gossip ages ago during the whole Bourbon lawsuit to annul the will. Then it revived when Ely and I started school. That's the first thing everyone asked during my first year. I suppose it only matters to the power hungry idiots I live with."

He looked a bit stunned.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing, it's just weird... people asking you about money in first year..."

"Mostly the older students, but it's good now. They realized the money will not be mine since I'm adopted. Then I was left alone to my own devices. I'm sure I'll get _some_ money since aunt and uncle like me. But Ely is the heir. Thank Merlin too, I don't fancy all the attention and having to keep the proper behaviour of _the honourable heir of Swanson_," she said placing her hand on her heart in mockery.

He laughed.

"Well... enough of the Swanson legacy, talk to me about products," she said.

"You might not like taking orders, but you definitely don't mind giving them," he stated sarcastically.

"That's because I have leverage, if you say no, I won't pay you and that's that. But, just so you feel better Fun Man. Let's talk about the wheezes, _please,_" she stated in a teasingly pleading tone and pouting.

"Shut up," he said teasingly. Then he pulled his shrunken case out of his pocket and enlarged it.

They ate the biscuits with the milk and discussed modifications for the transfiguration spell of the Portable Swamp and also some charms for other products. Then she got some butterbeers and they continued to share ideas, tease each other and even talk about their families.

He described the Burrow, not expecting to impress her since she had a bloody mansion and over ten elves, but deep down he hoped she at least found it interesting. She didn't seem to mind his tales. In fact she smiled as he explained the barmy state the Burrow was always in.

She really enjoyed when he described Ron's hate for denogming and sniggered wickedly when he retold some of Percy's reactions at his and Fred's antics, which of course made him the best target for pranks at home. Then Estella gave him a sweet smile when he described how Ginny loved chasing after the chickens when she was really little. "Those were her first kind of snitch," he joked, knowing that his sister would probably try out for seeker next year.

He learned that the Swansons thought they couldn't have children, but they were able to have Ely in their forties and then adopted Estella when she was around three months old. Right after that, they moved to Spain and didn't return to England until she was around five.

'Uncle Ralph' was apparently a proud Ravenclaw who felt like the world would end if Ely or Estella ever got anything less than a passing grade, even in an extra credit essay.

"Off course I already did that, twice actually, and his face was so red he looked like he was under an air constriction hex," added Estella making George snigger.

She then told him how her uncle expected her to get at least seven OWLs, six of those essential for healer training. If she didn't he would probably fly off the handle. Ralph Swanson was off course a well-known unspeakable that had invented several magical objects like two-way mirrors and even some warding spells, so his academic expectations were predictable.

'Aunt Esther', according to Estella, was simply 'the most feminine witch on earth'. She owned Joli, the posh essence store that sold perfumes, shampoos and all sorts of things for girls and women in Diagon Alley. That was apparently where some of Estella's first potion lessons came from, simple tests for eau de toilette.

"And Ely is perfect. He got eight OWLs with O's and two E's in Runes and Potions. He is Head Boy and has already been accepted to the Department of Mysteries to follow on uncles' footsteps and still manages to take care of me. He'll get engaged to the most amazing girl in Hogwarts this year at our Christmas feast since we got permission to break the Statute of Secrecy and the Coopers have been at the Mansion for the last two Christmases. He's planning to give Mel the ring and ask that day," said Estella with a sweet smile.

"He takes care of you?" he asked, leaving her a bit gobsmacked since she expected questions on Ely and Mel not Ely taking care of her.

She recovered quickly and answered. "He thinks I'm his duty. It's not too horrible. I've learned to live with my ridiculously overprotective adoptive brother."

"Makes sense, we all watch after Ginny."

"Poor girl, if I had to deal with six of Ely I'd go mad. Anyhow, I'm knackered, we didn't exactly get much sleep last night," she stated as she stood.

"You didn't sleep once you got to Slytherin?" asked George while following her lead.

"No, I had a full day," she said making her way upstairs and still drinking one of the butterbeers.

After getting upstairs she pulled out pyjamas from her dresser and began to take off her clothes. George realized he had nothing else to wear and began to undress with a grin on his face.

"I'll be in my pants if that's alright," he said.

"I suppose," she teased and then let the pyjamas she was about to put on fall to the floor.

"You don't mind?" she asked as she took off her bra and then lay on the bed only wearing knickers.

"No," he said climbing on top of her.

She giggled and he quieted her with his lips. They could taste butterbeer in each others' mouths and after some serious snogging the knickers and pants came off. Without much thought his mouth made its way to the area right between her legs and he treated her to a delicious orgasm before making his way inside her. The slight buzz from the butterbeers aroused them even more than normal and the sex was frenzied and lasted just enought to satisfy them both.

Once they recovered from their peaks, they got cleaned and within seconds she snuggled against him and fell into a deep slumber. He smelled her hair and smiled before shaking his head as if waking from a dream.

_'She's just good business,' _he told himself and after a while he also fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they were up too bloody early again, but she allowed him to follow her and showed him the trap door that would lead her to Slytherin. They agreed to meet in the Shack later in the evening and then he made his way to the castle.

His classes all went normally that Monday and the night was basically a repeat of the one before and involved playing with products, and Estella, before falling asleep.

On Tuesday morning they again walked to the trapdoor, agreed on a time to meet and separated. But during lunch he felt the itching that came from one of her notes. He pocketed it and read it before Quidditch practice.

_Fun Man,_

_Cancel tonight. I'll be in the hunted place next week on Tuesday at the usual time._

_~E_


	15. Slytherin

**Slytherin**

George had no idea why, but he was moody. He still smiled, played Quidditch and tested products with Fred so no one noticed any difference in him. But, he knew he should be ecstatic! The orders for products were increasing and Fred was impressed at the 'great improvements' that he kept coming up with. That was the issue. He didn't just come up with the improvements. That menace of a witch really helped and now she was gone! _'What's her problem? One day she's mysterious and sassy, the next sweet, then annoyingly rich, and then unavailable and unaware that I exist! Barmy!'_ he thought almost every night. He slowly realized that he had begun to hug his pillow before falling asleep and that new little tendency was driving him mad.

He made it through the week and determinately headed to the Shrieking Shack on Tuesday. He would demand an explanation. She had no right to summon him and then cancel. They were under a contract, and he had to show products to get paid, so she better figure out her issues. Once there, he sat in the bedroom and waited, and waited, and waited. It was well pass curfew, almost by an hour and he still sat alone in the Shrieking Shack. Now he was hacked off! He looked at the map and it just said she was in Slytherin.

He quickly made up his mind and left the Shack. He went back out through the tunnel of the willow and then walked towards the trap door to Slytherin. The place he entered was extremely dark but after casting _Lumos_ he noticed a narrow and curvy stairwell. Then suddenly he wondered about why she wouldn't show.

'_What if something is wrong? She always sends a note if she's not able to meet. Even if they are last minute, short and annoying notes, she sends them. The map just says she's in Slytherin. Is she just in her room or did Montague or someone take her? Shit!_'

He descended for what felt like forever until he came to a dead end. A quick check at the three walls around him got him to notice a very thin door in one of the corners. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.

After fighting with the knob for while and trying _Alohamora_, he heard her voice.

"Who's there?"

"Estella?"

"George? Merlin's pants! Wait... what do I call you when we're alone?"

"Fun Man."

The door opened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You weren't there," he answered.

"Get in and stay quiet. My roommates are coming back from the loo any minute," she said pulling at his hand. He had to stand sideways to go through the narrow opening. There were clothes surrounding them now, it was all girls' clothing and Slytherin robes.

"Stay here," she whispered before going through another door. He put his ear against the newly found doorway and could hear conversation.

"You are going to lie down in your own bed again?" he heard a screechy voice say.

"Yes, that's what people do when they're tired," answered Estella before casting _"Stupefy!_"

She opened the door and George almost fell forward from his eavesdropping.

"Come in," she said laughing at his almost accident.

He looked at his new surroundings. There were three beds with green curtains and the girlish touches clearly indicated this was the girls' dormitories. He really was in Slytherin, in her room. He stood taking it all in until she spoke again.

"Levitate Kolinda to that bed and I'll put Zillah in the other one," she ordered pointing at the beds in question.

"Did you just stun them?"

"Would you rather have them find a Gryffindor in here and raise hell?"

"No, it's just…"

"Don't worry, they don't know about the tunnel in my closet. I'll confound them and they should wake up in a few hours safely tugged in their beds."

"Alright," he said levitating Kolinda from the floor and placing her on the bed. They tugged the girls in and Ella casted the _Confundus_ _Charm_ and closed the curtains around each of them.

"You cast these spells without much thought," he stated.

"This was your fault for showing up like this. What are you doing in here?"

"You're the one that disappeared for a week! I just wondered if you were in your room or if Montague or Bletchley had taken you somewhere and that's why you missed our meeting," he said annoyed.

"Oh," she answered with a smile. "Don't worry about me. Ely and Mel kept me late at the library tonight. Then I ran into Professor Snape in the hallway and he insisted on walking me back. I was going to go to the Shack once Kolinda and Zillah fell asleep."

"Right... sorry, I figured I should check," he said as she approached him beaming.

"Very Gryffindor of you," she purred before kissing him. They fell on her bed snogging like mad and with hands desperately reaching under their clothes.

"Should you get a reward for your chivalry fun man?" she said breathlessly right by his ear.

"Alright," he said.

She separated from him, closed the curtains and quickly imperturbed the enclosed bed. Their clothes then came off their bodies with ease, leaving only his pants and her bra and knickers. He snuck his hands behind her back to undo the clasp, but she stopped his fingers.

"Reward first fun man," she murmured sensually before making him lay flat on the bed. He grinned as she kissed her way down his chest and his stomach and then pulled his pants down. She tenderly kissed his legs, inner thighs and his bits and then took his tip in her mouth and sucked.

"Fuck!"

"Did I hurt you?" she asked leaving behind her explorations.

"Don't stop… please," he breathlessly begged. She smiled and her blue eyes looked intense and mischievous. She darted her tongue and licked slowly, exploring every piece of him. She continued teasing him until finally she had him back with his tip inside her mouth.

She sucked inexpertly but greedily and her hand stroked him right where her mouth ended its reach. His hips lifted on their own accord and he got deeper in. She giggled, she actually giggled while enveloping him, and somehow it felt bloody great. Estella continued her ministrations until he looked towards her and their eyes met as her head bobbed up and down. That was it, without even a warning, his body couldn't contain it and he mumbled "I'm...", but it was too late. His warm release flooded her mouth and definitely surprised her. She put a bit of distance and coughed to relief the choking feeling that was overtaking her while also working on swallowing.

"Shit! Are you alright?" he asked sitting up to pad her back softly. After a few seconds her choking and hard swallowing stopped.

"Sorry," she said.

"What?"

"I reckon I ruined the end, but I wasn't expecting..."

"No, I should have told you, I always tell, I... it just... hit me quick and out of nowhere. I didn't mean to make you… I meant to tell you so you could back off."

"It's alright, I know to be ready for it next time."

"Next time? I thought girls didn't like it."

"It is kind of salty and sticky, but not bad. I can take it, after all you take mine," she stated with a grin. He beamed and kissed her. She tasted wonderfully salty... still of him. After a while he put a bit of distance between them and spoke.

"About taking yours," he said huskily while making her lay on the bed.

"You don't have to, your book says to use your mouth to get a witch ready for sex, but after what I did you don't need it anymore," she uttered, while still letting him take her bra and knickers off.

"Lucky for you gorgeous, I'm not some Ravenclaw that goes by the books. Now be quiet," he ordered before ensuring her silence with another deep kiss.

After a while he kissed her neck, her cheeks and then murmured "open," right against her ear. He then began to kiss her breasts, her stomach and then the inside of her spread thighs. She quivered with anticipation and he got a smug grin on his face. '_So she can take orders_,' he thought. He delved his tongue inside her and then licked and sucked with as much greed as she had. Once she was nicely wet, he inserted two fingers and pumped fast while his mouth latched to her sensitive spot.

She screamed when her orgasm hit her and he felt on top of the world. Knowing he could get her in this state just with his hands and mouth was as amazing as what she had done to him earlier, so he didn't ease up on her. His fingers and mouth kept going and going until her body was reduced to quivering limbs that couldn't move any longer. She was thoroughly spent and could do nothing but lay on the bed panting and still open and completely at his mercy. He looked at her satisfied form and then snogged her deeply, letting her taste her own essence from his lips.

Eventually they let go and she smiled brightly as they got cleaned and crawled naked under the covers. She nuzzled against him and murmured, "I thought with your experience you would know that there are a few days of the month when a witch can't have extra fun. I'll be unavailable the second week of December. Until then feel free to do that as much as you want."

With that statement done, she gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled against his chest. The reason for her absences downed on him and he smiled before hugging her a bit tighter.

"Menace?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" she said teasingly.

"You know what I'm talking about," he teased before tickling her.

"Oral sex... is that it?" she said between laughs.

He stopped the tickling and looked at her with intensity.

"I read it in a book, not that I was good since that was obviously a first."

"You were fine. But none of the books I gave you show how a girl should do that."

"Lucky for you, I nicked another book," she said before asking him to be quiet. She grabbed her wand from the top of the bed, ended the imperturbable charm and then summoned what she called "_The Joy of Sex_." Once the book was in her hands she imperturbed the bed again.

"Believe it or not, sweet Mel Cooper had this muggle book in her room."

George snorted in laughter and barely managed to utter, "The Head Girl..."

"Shocking I know! Anyhow, I nicked it three nights ago when we had a sleep over."

"The Head Boy must be a happy man if she's been using this," George teased skimming through the table of contents.

"That's my cousin! I mean I know they are together, I've even helped them be alone, but yuck!"

He laughed hard at Estella's disturbed and disgusted face.

She looked at him and simply said, "Really?" Then he got hit by a spell and his laughter turned into a hiss.

Now she was the one snickering. A few minutes later she transfigured him back.

"A snake head, honestly?"

"You are amused," she teased, practically singing.

"I am not. And if you're going to turn me into something turn me into..."

"What? What's wrong with my snake?"

"Nothing it's just so... _Slytherin_," he said in that not so gracious way that was particular to many Gryffindors. Her teasing smile ended.

"I won't do it again," she murmured. Then she crawled out of the covers, grabbed her nightgown and his pants. She covered her body and gave him the pants to cover his.

"I'm..."

"Shush... let's sleep," she said calmly crawling under the covers again. She grabbed his hands, got him to spoon with her and closed her eyes.

"Menace?"

"Uh huh"

"I don't mind that you're a Slytherin."

"I wouldn't care if you did."

"Come on."

"Go to sleep Fun Man, we have to wake up early so my roommates don't see you."

"Give me a snake head again."

"What?"

"Just do it."

She grabbed her wand and followed his instructions. Once his head was transfigured, he stood on her bed, danced and tried to sing. She couldn't help her mirth. His hissing wiggly figure was the most ridiculous sight in the world and she laughed almost to the point of tears. Then she gave herself a lion head and stood to join in the silliness. They danced like idiots, both laughing like mad. Yet, all that could be heard were hisses and roars.

Finally she transfigured them back. Within seconds they were flat on the bed again and she practically devoured his lips. The night gown and pants came off easily and they desperately touched, kissed and even bit each other. Finally they connected again and this time she was in charge and rode him with all her energy. They maintained a wonderful rhythm while their sounds of pleasure were effectively kept within the confines of the imperturbed bed. He held onto her hips making her go faster and faster and watched her in all her glory as she began to lose control. Her tits bounced freely, her hands latched to her own hair and the noises she made were primal and amazing. She was consumed by her orgasm and George could have sworn that he had never seen a sexier thing in his entire life. She began to slow down and he took over and thrust inside her with desperation until his release completely filled her and quenched their needs.

Once it was over he landed on her, panting and completely worn-out. He held onto her and then kissed her deeply until the wonderful high of what they had experienced diminished. They smiled at each other like silly kids who had just engaged in mischief and continued to kiss. Finally they separated and got cleaned. Then they simply lay in bed, hugging each other tightly, until she spoke.

"Sleep now?" she asked with a smile and still a bit breathless.

"Yeah," he answered.

They arranged their bodies in perfect comfort and were about to doze off when he asked, "How did you find that passage?"

"Curiosity killed the cat. So I don't think I'll tell."

"What cat?"

"It's a muggle proverb. Aunt E uses it whenever I ask too many questions. Now, let's go to sleep."

"I'm not a cat. In fact you got me to be closer to a snake about an hour ago. So tell me how you found it. That passage is not even on the map."

"I reckon Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were probably not Slytherin girls."

"Probably not," he answered with a smile.

"Let's sleep Fun Man."

"Menace!"

"Sleep, please," she asked yawning and with a sweet pout.

"Fine…"

"Good night handsome," she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good night gorgeous," he answered and kissed her forehead.

They got comfortable again and he fell asleep holding onto Estella in her Slytherin bed.

**If anyone just read this – give signs of life with a review – and wherever you are I hope you like the story so far.**


	16. Admissions and the Findings of the Map

**Chapter 16: Admissions and the Findings of the Map**

Fred Weasley was in awe at his brother's actions lately. There was no doubt that George was as brilliant as ever at improving and selling products. Whatever was going on was definitely good for business, but it had his brother distracted and tired. Sometimes George seemed like he was staring into nothingness with a silly smirk on his face. Not to mention he was in need of a good kip most afternoons. He had questioned his brother and noticed that every time the words 'mystery shag' came out of his mouth George looked murderous. And even though there was no gossip of any recent shags or conquests in his record, George was frequently out of his bed for entire nights. That off course would explain the tiredness, especially if he was doing what Fred guessed he was doing.

_George wouldn't be stupid enough to be with one witch all those nights. Unless... no way! He and his fiancé have nothing in common. They even agreed to stay away until they absolutely couldn't avoid it. That's how all our conquests got started. But she's no troll, so maybe... But why wouldn't he tell us if he was with her?_

Fred enlisted Lee's help to figure out the secret. Together they went through George's laundry before the elves took it and checked his drawers and trunk. They found a couple of long strands of black hair among his clothes and some books hidden deep down in his trunk. The black hair did not match the fiancé theory since her hair was light brown. The books though, explained a lot! They were brilliant! Off course George was able to make all those Wheeze improvements. But why wouldn't he share those books with him and Lee?

Under the books there was a bunch of blank parchment. Fred's instincts told him this was important and Lee agreed. But they had no idea why. Maybe they were like the map and only showed their contents if the right words were spoken. Him and Lee tried several spells the many times George was gone, but they always had the same result, simply blank parchment. It was annoying, but they would figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

George wasn't sure if it was that bloody potion, or her body, or her wits, but he was addicted. They had met almost every night since he had invaded Slytherin. Their encounters led to finalizing the Portable Swamp and coming up with a few more improvements. Even when she wasn't around he seemed to always be inspired, so he and Fred continually came up with more wheeze projects.

Unfortunately, in the excitement of everything, he had broken vital rules of noncommittal shagging. 'A Practical Guide for Single Wizards' clearly stated the rules for the casual shag and George had all but forgotten them since entering the Shrieking Shack. First off, he stayed with her all night. That was a big NO in the rule list, especially when this happened so often. Even worse was the fact that sometimes there wasn't even shagging at all! Whenever she was tired and looked like the walking dead there was no shagging. Instead they enjoyed talking, teasing, trying out random spells, and caressing each other. He even carried her to bed once when she dosed off in front of the fireplace.

Also, as agreed by the bet, she made him tell her about his past with witches and they read through a good portion of his conquest books. It was horrible, but George confessed that at fourteen he and Fred lost their virginities to two wild muggle girls from the village. Even worse, one night sitting by the fire, he had to tell her the number of witches he had slept with.

To that question he had answered, "Bloody seven!"

"Including me?"

"Bloody eight then!"

"I heard twenty at least."

"What? Who do you think I am?"

"You're Fun Man, but I think it's interesting how far rumours can go."

"Whatever."

"So who were they?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Do I have to remind you what you agreed to? Just tell me."

"No!"

"The Muggle was the first, were there any Gryffindors?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Allow me to quote you" she said mockingly. 'I'll give you the books. The whole lot, I'll tell you whatever you want, just...fuck!' she added teasingly repeating his thoughts during their time in transfiguration.

"That's not fair. I was about to bloody cum. I would have said anything."

"All the same you agreed to tell me whatever I want. So let's hear it, the Gryffindors were..."

"Abigail Nicola and Cynthia Wood," he answered dejectedly.

"Bloody hell, Wood even got to the younger boys?"

"Plenty."

"Does that mean more than once with you?"

"Yes," he answered between gridded teeth.

"Don't feel too special she deflowered a couple of Ravenclaws I know. By the way, any Ravenclaws on your list?"

"Latisha Radle and Felicity Eastchurch."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Helga McMillan and Tara Boot."

"Then me... I suppose you are one of a few who could brag about shagging a witch from every house at Hogwarts," she said with a tone of annoyance.

"Are you angry?"

"No," she answered as if her being angry was the most ridiculous idea in the world. "I'm knackered, I'm going upstairs."

He really hated confession time. Not only was he embarrassed of his less than innocent past, but it felt awful to know he did half the things he did to enjoy life before his doomsday. Yet looking back, his previous shags had really not been that great. They had been hurried and careless, and once the sex was done, sticking around was awkward at best. Wood was the worse since she was the one that had shown him the art of ditching. Then after the random shags came the questioning from his brother and Lee, and though he bragged about his conquests, he was uncomfortable. Believe it not he would rather keep this things private. Plus it always seemed like after a night of casual shagging, half the witches in the school looked at him with either anger or disgust or a mix of both. Estella looked just like those angry witches as she made her way up the stairwell. He followed closely, and she could deny it all she wanted, but he could tell she was unhappy, which was bloody mad since she was the one that asked! This again proved that the Slytherin was barmy!

"What about you?" George asked Estella as she put on her nightgown.

"_What_ about me?" she asked.

"Well how many... well... umm... yeah…" he stuttered.

_Brilliant George, she was a virgin and you know that, so what the hell are you asking?_ he thought. Somehow his stammering actually got her to smile and that was a relief.

"I might not be the most experienced bird in this school. But, I have had boyfriends before," she stated.

"Right," he said ready to hear this, but feeling a weird pain in his stomach.

"How old were you when you first got kissed?" she asked out of nowhere, while laying down and getting under the covers.

"Thirteen," he answered as he crawled in next to her in just his pants.

"I was fourteen. My first kiss was with a Muggle-Born friend of Ely's, Andres Lorca. We were in Spain in our cabin the summer after third year and met up with Andres in the village. At first it was a pain since it was just me having to spend time with my cousin and his friend. But I like horses and Andres' grandfather has a farm close to our cabin with loads of them. He took me on rides a few times when Ely was busy because Mel was visiting. Then things between us just happened. It lasted about three weeks and then we had to come back to England and he and his family went back to Madrid. We're still friends, I owl him for his birthday and he does the same for me."

"Right," he simply said again. "Is that it?"

"I wish... I sort of had a mental moment last year. It was really stupid and lasted about ten seconds."

"Who?"

"Graham Montague."

"What!"

"Like I said, it was mental."

"No way!"

She explained it was stupid and she realized she had made a mistake within a day or two of dating him. But Montague went mad when she ended it and became a pest around her ever since.

That was a shock! It was disturbing and wrong, but mostly just a bloody shock. Still... the only past of dirty sex she could confess to, was the one she had with him. Yet the way they shagged didn't feel at all awkward or dirty. Sometimes it was slow and gentle, sometimes wild and feral and sometimes even funny as they tried positions from that barmy Muggle book and accidentally fell or hit each other. There were even a couple of times when he didn't last nearly long enough and had to finish the job with his fingers. But she always just smiled and everything was perfectly satisfying. Even the night he told her about his witches and she told him about that Andres bloke and Montague, they allowed the shock and annoyance to pass and then poked fun at each other. Eventually, they snogged and she mercilessly rode him to a blissful orgasm and got him to reassure her that she was as good as any of the witches he'd been with.

_They can't compare, _he thought as she nuzzled in the crook between his arm and torso and fell asleep.

* * *

From that night onwards, he knew he was in trouble. The talking, the sex, the caresses, sleeping together, it always left him feeling as if waiting for a day, or even worse two days, before seeing her, was far too long. That had been the case this morning when George woke up alone in Gryffindor, hugging a pillow. Waking up at five in the sodding morning was slowly becoming a habit from hell. Still, he got up and begun to get ready. Unfortunately, quietness had never been among his strengths, so in no time Fred and Lee stirred.

After a bloody lecture about it being too early, and several threats against his life and his bits if he 'kept this shit up', they all went to breakfast together. He realized then that he really should have used a silencing charm, but it was too late for that now.

Once they got to the great hall he saw her, sitting at the Slytherin table alone, but in close proximity to her Ravenclaw cousin. She had her hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail and wore her skirted uniform with ease. He ate slowly and then watched Estella as she stood and walked out. Her hips swayed ever so slightly. But, that minimal movement reminded him of the power those hips could have when she straddled him and moved in that rhythm she was gradually perfecting on the nights they had together. He stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and ran off, leaving Fred and Lee gobsmacked yet again.

* * *

George arrived in his room and got the map from Fred's trunk. He found her name in the library and checked the time – about an hour before classes started. That would have to do. He disillusioned himself and ran out of Gryffindor. Once in the library, he spotted her sitting at one of the tables behind the tall shelves at the very back of the place. She was quietly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Gorgeous," he said.

She jumped and pulled her wand, in perfect readiness for a duel.

"It's me," he added.

"Fun man, what are you doing?" she asked lowering her wand.

"Pack up and come with me."

"What?"

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand.

She looked around a bit bewildered, but did as asked and was soon out of the library. He pulled at her hand and she followed him until they reached the unused bathroom of the second floor. He'd never been in there, and it was a girl's bathroom, but hell, it was never used.

Once they entered, he casted a silencing charm and she said "_Homonus Revelio._"

They now faced each other.

"Fun man what is -?"

She was never able to finish that sentence because George snogged her in that perfectly crazed way that made all her thoughts fade. He pushed his hardness against her while sneaking his hands under her skirt and grabbing her bun. Then he lifted her onto one of the sinks and stood in front of her. She felt hot all over and opened her legs wide, like she always did when she felt his need. She knew she was lost.

"You're mad," she said breathlessly while letting him bunch her skirt around her waist and take off her knickers. Then her speech was reduced to mere noises as he kneeled and claimed the softness between her legs with his mouth. His tongue moved rapidly, then he sucked and finally his fingers became involved. He knew exactly what to do, exactly the spots to hit in order to get her completely unhinged.

The wonderful pleasure he imparted was driving her mad, but somehow she managed to speak, "...fun man... I... I want... I want..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. He stood and kissed her lips while her desperate fingers unzipped his trousers. Once he was free of his bottoms he pushed his hardness inside her and it was blissful. Their bodies found their rhythm quickly and as he went in and out of her, he tore the buttons of her blouse and kissed any piece of skin he could get to. She shivered and tried to meet his thrusts without restrain.

Between the frenzied pace and the tangling of his trousers at his ankles, they lost their connection, and she fell off the sink. It was maddening, but within seconds he took his shoes off and left the offending trousers on the ground. Without much thought he made her turn and kissed the back of her neck. One of his hands snuck under her skirt and his fingers began to perfectly caress her soft bulb of nerves. She gasped and then he penetrated again and resumed the motions in and out of her.

His fingers continued to stroke her sensitive area while his thrusts satisfied her from behind. They had tried this once before and it was awkward then, but right now it was just... amazing. Her legs felt like they were melting and she had to lean forward onto the sink to hold on and allow the burst of ecstasy to continue.

He lifted his gaze and the view he found in the mirror was overwhelming. Two young bodies, half dressed, but completely engrossed in each other. And the way she looked... eyes closed and mouth partially open, holding on tightly and letting out the most primal sounds... even after they were done he couldn't think of words to explain this. He was claiming her, satiating his need for her once more, and she allowed him and showed nothing but delight.

He continued moving in and out of her, faster, harder, releasing an indescribable passion that he had never felt before. She submitted to his ministrations and took pleasure from every second he demonstrated his desire.

"Mine... mine… I... lov..." he uttered irrationally. Then he released strongly with her walls contracting wonderfully around him. He couldn't move as he realized what he had almost said. He was confused, partly ecstatic and partly horrified.

_I love her... I'm truly and completely mad about her,_ he admitted to himself while debating if he should say it out loud or simply find a way to get away. He did neither. Instead, he leaned against her back and hugged her tightly while his eyes stayed closed. _I should have never touched you, never talked to you. I have Chloe, _he thought as he held her tightly.

Estella knew what the words were and his loving hug spoke louder than the bloody words could. Her hands shivered on the sink nervously, but she tried to keep cool and act like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Still, she knew, and the idea of him feeling it, and saying it out loud, made her heart beat so fast it was scary. Her stomach felt like it was flipping uncontrollably while her entire body still tingled from the bliss he had just made her experience. It was too scary, too intense and just mad. As soon as he recovered and pulled out, she moved away and worked on getting cleaned. She needed to get out of there, get away from him this very instant! She found her knickers and put them back on, casted Reparos on her clothes and quickly and nonchalantly said she was late and would see him in the Shack later tonight. She managed to give him a quick peck on the lips and exited the place as he put on his trousers.

* * *

After her departure George stood in the empty out-of-order bathroom wondering what he should do next. He had definitely scared her. She ran off as if a troll was chasing after her.

_What am I supposed to say to her tonight? I'm engaged to be married once I'm of age. I found out about it after fourth year. Then Fred cheered up me by breaking up with Ange, plotting how we would have fun and shag as many witches as possible before my doomsday. I never thought we'd go through with it, but after the wild experience with the muggles we did. Then I met you and I swear I love you, but I still have to marry Chloe. Dammit! She's going to hate me._

A screechy voice broke him from his reverie, "You're still here."

"Ah! Who are you?"

"Where did _she_ go? You two know how to put on a show," said the ghost giggling.

"You were watching!"

"I only came up my toilet and there you were… jiji… you love her… you love to kiss her… you love to touch her..." teased the ghost before George interrupted her.

"Shut it and tell me who you are!"

"I'm Myrtle and there's no need to be nasty."

"Myrtle? I've heard about you, Moaning Myrtle..."

"My name is Myrtle. And I've never moaned unless someone was nasty like you," she said beginning to sniffle some tears.

"I'm sorry Myrtle. I... I didn't mean to upset you but you can't tell anyone about what my... umm... friend and I did here."

"I won't tell. But, ask Estella to come and visit me. It's been ages."

"You know Estella?"

"My best friend ever… used to come here when she started her first year… couldn't deal with the magic. I let her cry on my shoulder, reminded me of… me. But then the Swanson boy took her away," said Myrtle sadly.

"She cried?"

"Tell her to come back. I could meet her in the prefects' bathroom too," she said giggling again.

"You saw us then?"

"Ups, I guess I did see, jiji… will you tell her to meet me?"

"I'll tell her but -"

"Yippee!" exclaimed the ghost and disappeared down one of the drains.

"Even as ghosts girls are barmy," he said before finally exiting the place. He had no class during first period, so he would wait in his room until it was time for Charms.

* * *

The day went by slowly. All George could think about was the fact that he really did love her. He wasn't hungry, or happy or sad or anything, he was just enthralled in the simple thought of her. Estella was good to laugh with, brilliant at helping with wheezes, sneaky and mysterious, and just... barmy. She was very much a Slytherin who liked to win and have her way, almost by any means, even if it meant being tricky. Just like when she risked sneaking in McGonagall's class to win the bet and learn about him, his books and all his other shit. And she never judged him for it. She might have been angry for a bit, but that was it. And she only answered his questions when she felt like it or if he managed to find a way to dare her or tease her. In all truth, Estella was a mental case, that could drive him mad sometimes, but he absolutely loved her, her eyes, her hair, the curve of her waist, her breasts, even the bloody freckle on her left shoulder felt like his favourite thing in the world right now.

_Bloody hell! How did I not realize this sooner? What a mess,_ he thought.

At dinner he felt the pinch of one of her notes. He took it and read it later in his four-poster with the curtains closed around him.

_Dear Fun Man, _

_I'm sorry, but I can't be there tonight. I need to spend some time with Mel. I'll let you know about our next meeting. _

_Yours,_

_~Gorgeous Menace_

A part of him felt thankful, he wouldn't have to explain tonight. Yet, the relief was brief and something inside him begun to feel anxious. He was sure that she had realized what he almost said. She was definitely smart enough to figure out that much. Was she upset about his feelings? Did this mean she didn't feel the same way and was plotting with Mel Cooper on a way to ditch him?

He got the map from his trunk, just to check on her quickly. Then his heart practically stopped. She was not in the Head Girl room. Instead, her name clearly indicated that she was in the closet of the potion's classroom with... Draco Malfoy. An odd feeling took over him. It was like a stab in the chest that made breathing hard, but also made him have so much energy he wanted to break everything in this bloody castle! He had spent the better part of the day thinking about how wonderful the barmy girl was and right now she was probably snogging Malfoy, or worst, shagging him. Maybe she asked so many questions about his past with witches because she wanted to be like Wood, the witch that broke so many hearts she was a legend.

_Bloody bitch!_ he thought angrily as he looked at the map again. He wanted to rip the piece of parchment to pieces and make it all go away. Yet he couldn't stop himself from looking at the bloody thing again. He wanted to realize he was wrong, he misread the names and it was all an error. But, he knew the map never lied and it clearly showed Estella Swanson and Draco Malfoy together in the closet.

* * *

Review if you want more sooner rather than later. Otherwise I might take my time, though I promise to continue for sure. :)


	17. Melinda Cooper's Birthday

**Chapter 17: Melinda Cooper's Birthday**

George Weasley refused to lose it because of a stupid girl! He didn't really love that bloody witch. She was just a good shag that had gotten too much of his attention and gave him stupid ideas. So he couldn't sleep all night, big deal. He didn't care! He was not jealous! He just stared at the map and then thought about the meaning of Estella and Malfoy together because of curiosity and hurt pride. That was all! Plus they were only in the closet for about fifteen minutes and then she went to the Head Girl's room. _I could last longer than that,_ he thought.

He couldn't help looking in Estella's direction a few times during breakfast. Then for the first time ever she turned to him and actually smiled. _Bloody mad witch! What the hell was she trying to do?_

After breakfast, he went through his day normally and joined Fred in selling wheezes and working on their latest breakthroughs. His mood began to lighten up and he managed to sincerely smile at dinner. Then he felt an itching on his leg. He knew what this was and he quickly and roughly grabbed the parchment from under the table. He read it in the loo right after dinner.

_Dear Fun Man, _

_Ely and I are planning a celebration for Mel's birthday tomorrow. I'll have to stay until the end of it and help clean the Hufflepuff common room. Then I have to tutor on Thursday so I can't see you until Friday. But, I was thinking that maybe you could come to Hufflepuff for Mel's birthday. It will be fun. I got Ely to agree to let the older students drink a little and I'm thinking about confounding him and Mel so we can break a few rules right under the Head's noses. If you come, you and I could get to spend time together in public. Christa Moyne knows both of us so it would be easy for her to reintroduce us. _

_I would enjoy seeing you at the party, but if you can't come it's all right. I'll still see you at the 'hunted' place on Friday at the usual time. _

_Yours,_

_~Gorgeous Menace_

* * *

Fred was surprised that his brother brought up the party in Hufflepuff. George had not been eager to go to any parties in ages. Though eagerness was probably not the best word to describe George's mood, he actually seemed impatient and maybe even nervous. It was weird, but it didn't matter, they were going to a party! He gladly left Gryffindor with his brother and Lee.

Once they arrived at Hufflepuff the celebration was in full swing. There was music, butterbeers and the Head Boy and Head Girl were completely engrossed in each other in a corner couch. This was turning out to be much better than he had expected!

He followed George and after getting through the conglomeration of people they arrived at the table that had the food and drinks. They grabbed butterbeers and right away Christa Moyne approached them accompanied by the Slytherin witch. Fred remembered her, the Head Boy's little cousin whom they had saved from Montague. Fred stood next to George while Chrysta asked them if they knew Estella.

"I think we've met once or twice, right?" asked the Slytherin looking at his brother.

"Maybe," he answered.

The twins continued to talk with Chrysta and Estella for a while. Fred wondered if he was imagining things, but Estella seemed really focused on George. Actually, the youngest Swanson was seriously flirting with his brother. But he seemed irritated. It was a shame, if George got with this one for a night, he could claim to be the Hogwarts' bloke that got with witches from all houses. Fred left George on his own with the Slytherin, perhaps a bit of time alone would help her cause.

The night went on and Fred spent time drinking, sweetening the ears of a few different witches and even playing wizard card games. It was honestly quite fun to be here. Then out of the corner of his eye - the impossible! His brother was engaged in a serious snog with his fiancé. And it was no joke either, him and Edgecombe were really going at it. Fred heard the entrance to Hufflepuff open and noticed the black-haired Slytherin that had been flirting with George leave the place.

* * *

Once they were alone, George flat out asked Estella what she did two nights ago and she lied! She said she had a sleep over with the Head Girl. That was in a way true, she did sleep over in the Head Girl's room that night, but that was after her time with Malfoy! She lied right to his face! And she did it quite sweetly while flirting with him in front all of Hufflepuff and half of the other Hogwarts' houses. It was annoying and bloody maddening! That was it. George got away from her and hanged about some seventh years that were drinking in a corner. He gladly joined the intake of alcohol and feeling the burn of firewhisky down his throat stopped him from thinking about anything at all.

He ended up talking with his fiancé and _she_ began to flirt with him. Merlin knows why she did that, but it was perfect timing, and within a few minutes of flirting, George got to snog Chloe Edgecombe senseless. It felt completely wrong, yet ideal for this moment. If bloody Estella thought she would keep him hanging about her with her flirting and tricky smiles, while she got on with someone else, she was wrong. He was more than capable of snogging whomever he wanted, just as she was probably doing two nights ago. And by Merlin, he would find a way to enjoy snogging his fiancé, if it killed him.

After kissing Chloe for practically ages, she whispered that they should find a private place. He agreed and they stood and left Hufflepuff. They wondered around the castle aimlessly until they entered the potions' classroom. This was it. The moment he had created by snogging Chloe had arrived. And as he noticed Estella's presence in the dungeons, a small part of him felt avenged - she would learn her lesson. Yet, his stomach was twisting into several nods and a sinking and awful feeling of guilt began to take over.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb," he heard Chloe say with sincerity.

"No disturbance, I'm done," said Estella pouring a potion into a vial and then drinking it. She didn't even look at George and simply cast a spell that made the cauldron she was using go on a shelf.

"Sorry," added George.

"As I said, it's fine," answered Estella calmly, finally looking at him. It was her look that made him feel as if something shattered inside him. Her eyes were nothing like what he was used to. Normally, when those blue orbs landed on him they sparkled, and he felt that those eyes were filled with her admiration for him and the wheezes, the delight of their laughter, the ecstasy of their bodies or the simple pleasure of talking and enjoying each other's company. Not now. As she looked at him, her eyes were completely blank and emotionless. It was like he had no effect on her whatsoever.

"You should use the charm, you don't know where someone like him has been," stated the Slytherin, looking at Chloe with coldness. Then she excited the classroom leaving him and his Hufflepuff fiancé speechless.

George felt like he couldn't breathe, and the moment Chloe began saying how creepy and disturbing the young Swanson was, he felt like he would explode. He wanted to tell Chloe to shut the hell up, then leave her behind and go look for Estella. He took a breath and instead of doing what he had originally wanted, he confounded Chloe and convinced her to go back to Hufflepuff.

Once he had returned Chloe to her house, George ran to Gryffindor and looked at the Maraunder's map. He searched for her name for what felt like ages, but was unable to locate her. Estella wasn't in Slytherin, or with the Head Boy or Head Girl, or in the room behind the mirror. She was gone! Eventually he dosed off, but only to experience a fitful sleep that barely lasted an hour. It was three in the morning and he stared at the map again with no sign of her.

* * *

The next morning he could barely stomach any breakfast. The image of Estella's empty blue eyes haunted him. He looked to the Slytherin table and didn't see her. The Head Boy was also missing from the Great Hall. The same disappointing scene was repeated for lunch and dinner. It was like she had disappeared.

_She was with Malfoy and she's not my girlfriend. I did nothing wrong,_ he told himself while poking at his dinner with his fork.

He barely ate before going to his room and closing the curtains around his four-poster. He pulled out the map and finally found the dot he wanted to see, Estella Swanson. She was walking down a hallway in the dungeons and then came his nightmare. She went into the potions classroom, where another dot waited, the one showing Draco Malfoy.

"That's it," he said out loud while jumping out of his bed and heading to that place.

As he got close to the classroom he felt an odd need to walk away, to go back to his room because he probably forgot something.

S_he used the charm to keep others away! Tricky Slytherin! Too bad she mucked up her own schemes by telling me how to break through that and how to cast the disillusionment charm. I'll catch her right handed and tell _HER_ to use the charm!_ he thought as he muttered the incantation needed to become invisible.

He pulled all his will together to enter and casted a silencing charm around the door. As long as she hadn't imperturbed the place and the Slytherins weren't facing the doorway, he was sure he could pull this off. If they caught him that would be just fine, he would just tell her to bugger off.

George succeeded in entering the classroom without being noticed. But what he saw and heard was not what he expected. Estella and Draco Malfoy sat behind professor Snape's desk, facing the wall. She was leaning on him and crying on his shoulder.

"...we're not what our parents are, remember? You are my best friend and that has nothing to do with the Swansons or the Snapes. You are the one that chose to help me. Without you I'd be one of them," Malfoy said sternly while hugging her tightly.

"Ella sleeping with an arsehole does not make you a slag. It's his lost. Come on, I'm awful at this girl rubbish, so for the love of Merlin stop crying," he pleaded.

"You are not awful pretty boy," she mumbled against Draco so low that George barely heard her. "You're my best friend. I'd rather get this over with around you and Mel than get caught again by Hermione who now pities me for tearing up in the far corners of the library. Thanks for dealing with me," she said separating from him and cleaning her face with her sleeves.

"Any time Sassy Girl. Just don't try that potion again... and umm... you should just eat and not meet that arse tomorrow," he said. He handed her a sandwich wrapped in napkins.

"I can't just leave him sitting there," she said regaining composure and taking a bite.

"Yes you can, just like I can make up a reason to get a load of Slytherins to pummel him. Once he's in the hospital wing Mel and I can make sure he knows to stay the hell away from you."

"Tempting… but don't. I'll deal with him, no pummelling necessary," she answered.

They shared a long silence while she finished eating and then levitated vials. Finally they engaged in a game where their vials fought each other and exploded. That seemed to bring her back to normal.

"So, you think Zabini and Greengrass?" she asked after they ended the game.

"Yeah, Blaise has a half-blood cousin who he really cares about. And Daphne's little brother is a squib. So I think we can trust them."

"Alright, I'll meet with them when we come back from holiday, anything else?"

"No, McDavol said he'll contact us at the right time. He told me things would be simpler for me since I can get orders from father."

They sat in silence again.

"What is it? Still upset?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm scared," she answered followed by a soft and cynical laugh.

"Courage isn't my strong suit either," Malfoy answered. "But I think everything will be alright. We've made it through most of the term without getting caught, which I really didn't think would work. Plus the Order is ready."

"I know, but Ron's comment on how they couldn't help the Turners and the muggles keeps ringing in my head."

"Let's not worry about what any of those weasels has to say. Bloody gingers are not in my good books, especially that arse you got involved with. Besides, the reason the Turners and muggles died was because Diggle and some of the others were working on the safe house with your uncle. If they'd been around they would have fought and given time for the rest to arrive. Relax, Ely said that the Order rearranged their assignments and put someone specific to protect the targets abroad. Plus there are more members, and the Snapes and your aunt and uncle are really prepared."

"You're right. You have to be right, it'll be fine," she said in a tone that was clearly meant to convince both herself and Draco.

"Are you actually agreeing with me?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't get used to it," she said trying to smile.

"I'm right. _You_ are actually saying I'm right. I'm right, I'm right," he teased.

"Git," she said and they both laughed for a bit and then played their game with the vials again.

"We should go. It's getting late," he said after she had won two games in a row.

"You just don't want to lose again. But I suppose we don't want Parkinson going mental because her pretty boy is missing," she teased while grabbing her satchel.

"I'll let you get away with that one, just this once. You better go first and make time to stop at the loo and charm your face. You look like a blowfish."

"Thanks, you really know how to flatter a girl," she said sarcastically as she began to walk towards the door.

"You're not a girl, you're you. But I suppose your looks are better than most girls in this school. Enough flattery?" he asked jokingly and they both laughed.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," she pleaded with a voice that echoed true concern.

"You too," he said as she left the room.

Malfoy sat for a while and looked at his watch. After a few minutes he grabbed his bag and also left the classroom.

George sat in one of the chairs feeling overwhelmed as the disillusionment charm wore off. She wasn't shagging Malfoy, they were friends, best friends. And she cried because of him, she cried and a lot, enough for her face to look really red and swollen. George sat still, not moving a muscle for what felt like ages, and feeling his heart sink as he thought about her tears.

Eventually, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang walked in the classroom as part of the Hufflepuff's patrol time. Diggory took five points from Gryffindor for being out fifteen minutes past curfew. Then George simply went back to his room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! It's been so exciting to read those. Please continue to review it really motivates me to keep writing and improving the story. :)

Also, I'm currently working with a beta on this story and will be revising all chapters, so I might not be able to update too soon. But, I'll definitely keep working on this as much as possible.


	18. Per Our Contract

**Chapter 18: Per Our Contract**

The next day he went to class and as usual he didn't pay attention. But this time it wasn't because of the Wheezes.

_How is she going to deal with me?_ George wondered.

George was numb to the world and only able to focus on what was going on around him by watching Fred and following his lead. He got through the day this way until dinner, when he noticed the mane of shiny black hair close to Ely Swanson. His heart thumped in his chest, but it didn't last long. It was as if the moment he realized she was there, she stood and left.

After dinner, he returned to his room, sat in his four-poster, and looked at the map. He noticed Estella was leaving the castle and walking towards the Whomping Willow. That was odd. Their meeting wasn't for at least another hour and a half. George got up and began to make his way outside, but he was intercepted by Fred.

"Where are you going?"

George stood thinking for a second. "Detention," he answered out of nowhere.

"What did you do?" asked Fred mischievously wondering what trouble George gotten in without him.

"A teacher caught me snogging."

"Chloe?"

"I'm late mate. See you later," said George running off. He knew Fred was suspicious about his escapades, but he didn't really care, there were more important matters at hand.

He headed to the Shack at top speed. Once he got there, he found her in the bedroom, gathering things and placing them in a large wooden box.

"Umm... I... Gorgeous..."

"Oh."

"I'm really -"

"Do you remember if we made one or two batches of the fainting fog in here?"

"What?"

"When we made more fainting fog in this room, did we make one or two batches?"

"Two… I wanted to say -"

"And there were seventeen swamps right?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Packing your things"

"Wait..."

"The products are yours so you should take them since you won't be coming back here," she interrupted.

"Look I -"

"I didn't mean for you to be here while I got everything in order. But you are, so I guess I get to tell you that business is over," she said casually.

"Stop for a second. About Chloe -"

"I don't care what you do. But I'd rather not have to keep track of which night you get with me, which one with Edgecombe and which one in your own bed or with someone else. I don't have time for that, so take your things."

"Estella please listen t-"

"Don't worry everything will be kept a secret, but nothing here is your business."

"You _**are**_ my business!"

"My... business partner," he said after noticing the murderous glare she suddenly gave him.

"Business is over," she said approaching her dresser and getting a velvet bag out of it. "If I haven't paid you enough to cover all the _services_ you have provided, this should do it. You won't get another Knut from me," she added sarcastically as she threw the bag filled with galleons at him.

"I don't want your money!" he said angrily throwing the bag on the floor.

"Right," she answered with sarcasm.

"I'm trying!"

"I'd say you did quite well. You got plenty of money, some hopefully decent shags, and now you can move on."

"I can explain! Chloe is -"

"Not my problem," she said calmly with that horrible empty look of hers.

"But -"

"We're done here," she said as she shut the suitcase and took it out of the room.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, but his plea fell on deaf ears. "Stop!"

He heard her murmur something and then he felt it. A hex that got his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth so he couldn't say another thing. He followed her and they made it to the living room.

George tried his best to scream, but nothing. He made hand signals and even got in her way. But, she casted a weird charm that kept him a good foot away from her. She reopened the case and packed the last of the wheezes, which were on the dining room table. Once done, she shrunk the wooden box and left it by his feet. Then she headed to the exit and said, "Finite Incantatem."

"It's _Adstringo Matrimom_!" he yelled right as she opened the trapdoor.

She stopped dead on her tracks and looked at him with surprise.

"Chloe and I, we're under _Adstringo Matrimom_."

"You are bonded under the marriage contract?" she asked, for once letting him see a hint of pain in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"That is unbreakable and you cheated on your fiancé."

"No. Chloe and I came to an agreement two years ago right after our parents told us. She didn't even like me then, so we agreed to forget about the engagement until we were of age and had to make it official. I got to do whatever I wanted with different witches while she stuck to her own business."

"Whatever you wanted..." she murmured.

"I meant -"

"Oh shut it. You got Chloe Edcombe to make a deal with you so you could freely shag whomever you pleased. But you still had her stuck to you with the contract. She's trapped as the one that has to take you in the end."

"It wasn't like that!"

"I don't care!"

He moved closer to her as he tried to explain, "You don't understand, the deal was in part her idea. Chloe had a few boyfriends, so it was all even. I don't know what got into her, she suddenly was interested, and I'd been drinking and you -"

"I was your business associate, nothing more," she added coolly.

He took hold of her and hugged her tightly as he began to speak, "But you and I -"

"Were a simple transaction, let me go," she ordered not returning his hug at all.

"Don't lie. I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry. I -"

"Stop flattering yourself! I told you when this started that it meant nothing! It still means nothing and that's why I'm ending it!" she yelled losing her composure and trying to push him away from her.

"It's alright gorgeous, I can explain," he said soothingly and then he kissed her.

It barely lasted a second because right away she bit him and followed that with a nasty scream, "Take the money!"

Then she hit him between the legs with her knee. He fell down immediately, taken over by the pain. That was uncalled for!

"You hypocrite," he mumbled in an accusing tone while still lying on the ground.

"What?"

"You get to end things between us because I have to be with someone else. But this is your fault too! I tried to tell you about the engagement after the first shag, I tried, but you wouldn't listen! And what about your secrets? You strut around school pretending to be a loner that has no Slytherin friends. But you simply keep them quiet."

"What are talking about?"

"I saw you with Malfoy!" he argued as he slowly recovered and stood up.

"You know nothing about him! How dare you follow me?" she yelled.

"I didn't follow you! I just checked on the map to make sure you were alright. And what do I get for my trouble? You and Malfoy together in the potion's closet! But I respected our agreement and I didn't make a fuss!"

"Off course you didn't! You were too busy snogging your fiancé!"

"Look, I'm -"

"I said don't care! I'm not your girlfriend! I'm not even your friend!"

"I'm sorry I hurt you I just -"

"Oh please!"

"I know how you feel. You cried on Malfoy's shoulder, you cried over me, and I lo-"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt her fist connecting against the right side of his face. She hit him so hard that it left him dizzy. Once the throbbing pain of her punch had diminished he realized that he was stuck in place and his limbs would not respond.

"Let's get something straight! You don't get to hurt me! I am the one that used you! I wanted to know about the wheezes because I thought they could be good to use against my enemies. I always found ways to turn your pranks into potential weapons."

"What?"

"I used you for your products. I used you to find better ways to deal with arses like Montague and Bletchley. And your tricks have certainly proven to be useful."

"But, you were virgin, you couldn't have -"

"Used whatever means I needed to get what I wanted. I'm a Slytherin and I told you it was no big deal. I had to lose it sooner or later and you were good at sex and as I said, very useful."

"You tricked me?"

"Don't pretend to be upset. But remember that I played you, NOT the other way around."

"That's not true -"

"Why don't you go shag your unknowing fiancé? I'm sure she'll gladly take it again and I don't give a shit. And don't worry about me. Thanks to you, I know how to take it in all sorts of ways, so shagging shouldn't be an issue. I'm sure I'll easily find a willing git to get in."

"Don't say that!" he yelled standing perfectly still because of the hex.

"What I say is not your business!"

"It hurts!"

She turned her back on him and they stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

_Was she telling the truth? Had she used him this entire time? Was she really this manipulative?__No, she was crying, she was really upset and now she's lying. This is how she deals with me. _

He had to tell her the truth. He had to tell her he loved her and lost it when he thought she was with Malfoy. He began to speak, but she immediately interrupted.

"You should leave. Take your things," she said with a controlled voice that seemed void of emotion. She picked the tiny box from the floor and placed in his pocket before stepping away. His body suddenly loosened and he was able to move.

"I'm -"

"Go."

"Estella just -"

"Go find Chloe and leave me alone."

"Please let me explain. I never meant -"

"Leave! If you don't, I'll hex you and then send a Patronus to my cousin saying that you forced me to bring you here," she threatened.

"That's a lie. You can't -"

"Lie or not, I get what I want. Right now I fancy you gone," she said calmly.

"For Merlin's sake menace just -"

"I'll do it. I'll tell Ely that you seduced me, that you tricked me into having sex with you while you were engaged. Once he's done with you everyone will be able to tell the difference between you and your twin. And when my aunt and uncle find out, their money and power will ensure you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for breaking the marriage contract," she said in an eerie tone.

"Estella... listen to me, I - "

"Leave!"

"Please!"

"You have until I count to three!" she yelled raising her wand against him.

"One!"

"I love you!"

"Liar! Two!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Three!"

She threw so many hexes his direction, it was horrifying. He couldn't fight back and hurt her, so he casted protective charms repeatedly. Unfortunately, those had never been his strength, so one of her hexes caught him and sent him flying through the trapdoor. He fell into the tunnel and landed right on his back while the trapdoor shut and locket itself.

After recovering from the fall he noticed blue and gray glows coming from the sides of the trapdoor. He tried to get back in, but every time he went to open the door a shock went through him and he felt something pushing him away. He stayed in the passage for hours, talking to her, explaining and telling her he loved her, but he got no answer. He casted charms to open the door but nothing changed. He had no way back in. Eventually he felt a force roughly shoving him away from the shack and after a lot of pushing he found himself right by the Whomping Willow entrance.

* * *

After that night, George had a couple of nasty days. No new products or potential improvements would come to his brain. Every pore of his body, every bit of skin, was begging him to make it down the passage to her closet, apologize and plead with her so that she would at least talk to him again. But he couldn't do that and upset her again. Plus… what good would it do? He still had to marry Chloe. Leaving Estella alone was best, even if he was dying to see her and was immensely intrigued about her and Malfoy's talk of the Order, the Turners and the other Muggles.

It didn't matter, he couldn't allow anyone to notice any sulk in one of the cheerful Weasley twins. He put his best smile forward and tried to forget and move on. He went back to spending plenty of time with Fred and Lee selling Wheezes and practicing Quidditch moves. Chloe agreed to keep their engagement quiet and only tell people that they were together having fun. But, she began to ask him to meet and sneak into empty classrooms. The first night he met her, she happily remarked on how he finally caught her eye this term because he seemed more focused and wasn't parading around with all types of girls.

"Heidi McCavoy hated that you left her hanging, it was hilarious to hear outrage and... it's been great to find out that you've grown up and are ready for commitment," she had assured with a smile.

"Right," he answered remembering why he had left McCavoy hanging.

The next two days he continued to meet and snog Chloe thinking he would forget everything, but in all honesty getting with Chloe was an obligation that brought _her_ to his brain even more. When Chloe was in his arms, he longed for Estella, the way her passionate kisses and touches had made him feel like he was on fire, the wonderful sounds of ecstasy she emitted when he satisfied her, and the very light snores she exhaled when she slept in his arms. But ridiculously enough what he missed the most was the talking. He missed their conversations, her teasing, and looking at those intense blue eyes, even when she seemed angry and acted like the barmiest witch alive. He wanted to share a prank, make a bet, get his head transfigured to a snake to dance and laugh like mad… or at least be able to tell her things, even if it was the bloody embarrassing confessions. Maybe... if he talked to Chloe...

"You know about Weasley Wizard Wheezes, right?" asked George.

"Yes, I know about those inventions you and your brother try to sell," answered the Hufflepuff.

"They're really fun, useful even, and they sell well."

"I've seen people around here use them to skip class. As a prefect I report them and you should leave those jokes to your brother and focus on NEWTs next year. You'll never get a decent ministry job with your OWL scores. I suppose you could always work in the Department of Games and Sports, but I'll be Assistant to the Minister so I reckon you'd want more than that," she stated.

"Right," he said pretending to agree as she approached to kiss him.

Dammit! He had forgotten Chloe was a Prefect! And she wasn't interested in the Wheezes at all! She was simply the daughter of some of the pureblood Edgecombes! Her one desire in life was to work assisting the Minister who was her mum's distant cousin. She was pretty, smart, and nice in her own way, but she wasn't like Estella.

Realizing that Chloe made things worse, he started to avoid her like the plague and became one of the busiest men alive. Between lessons (for which he actually started to complete some of his homework), Quidditch, sales, and spending time with his brother and Lee, he simply had no time for a girl. This was good. The Wheezes were becoming more and more popular and that kept him busy and in a fine mood for the last days of the term. Business was booming, and his brain was occupied. Still…. every day, he found the time and energy to engage in a new ritual, following Estella Swanson on the Maraunders' Map.

He caught her name often with her cousin and Mel Cooper, in the library, or sleeping over in the Head Girl's room. She was in the room behind the mirror with Harry Snape one day and he wondered about the meaning of that. The next day she spent time in that room with her cousin, Mel Cooper, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chrysta Moyne from Hufflepuff and Sam Roberts and Leah McDowal from Ravenclaw. That was the oddest group of people. How could she tell all of them about that room after they had shagged in every corner of the place? Did that meeting have anything to do with the Order she talked about? Was that the Order? Was she in this with Malfoy _and_ Roberts? And what was Ronnie doing with them? Ron hated Malfoy and Malfoy hated Ron and Hermione. He even called her a Mudblood. Why the hell would all these people spend time together?

The last day of the term the map helped him spot Estella in the potions classroom with Malfoy again. He was so confused and intrigued at her interactions with different people, it was maddening. She had told him once that she liked to keep to herself because she was a Slytherin that lived with a family of Ravenclaw blood traitors. But, following her on the map showed that she knew plenty of people in all houses. The oddest thing was that she and Malfoy were never around each other at meals or in any public areas. And even though George's spying that one night had definitely shown that they weren't shagging, he could tell that they cared deeply about each other. Why didn't he follow her on the map before? He could have asked her about this.

'_Not really, if I'd asked, she would have known I was following her and probably hexed me then,'_ he admitted to himself.

* * *

That night he continued to stare at the map. It said she was in Slytherin, probably in her room sleeping. Somehow seeing her name soothed him. '_Pathetic_,' he thought. Yet he still couldn't sleep, so he casted a silencing charm, then got his trunk and pulled out every note she had written. He read and reread through them. He had to admit, the last two notes were different. She wrote 'Dear Fun Man' instead of just 'Fun Man', she told him about her plans, invited him to meet her in public and actually signed the notes saying 'yours'.

'_Mine... only in my bloody dreams now,_' he thought. Then he noticed the tiny box in his trunk. He had thrown it in there after coming back from the Shack. He remembered that he had looked a bloody mess when he got back to his room. His clothes were dirty, his head hurt from the fall and he was sad, angry and ready to curse the world. Even though he somehow kept control of himself when Fred and Lee asked too many questions, he was quite sure that after that night the words 'mystery shag' would stay out of their vocabularies.

After thinking of that awful memory, he enlarged the box not knowing exactly why. Then he opened it and perused trough the contents. He found several bags of galleons, but there were also some books and papers in there. He read the titles and realized they were the copies she had made of his and Fred's conquest books. The papers were all notes in her handwriting, filled with the solutions to issues they had encountered with the wheezes and ideas for even more improvements. He took a second look at the bags with galleons and became conscious of the fact that he had never seen this much money together before. There was a small fortune in there, maybe enough to start the shop. At the bottom of the box was the contract that started it all and a letter. Silently he read:

_Monday, December the Fifth, 1994_

_To George,_

_I write to commend you for your creativity and thank you for all the knowledge you've shared with me. But, I believe I have learned all I can from your products, so I will not meet with you again. _

_Under the bed you will find a dark wooden box with a G on it. Per our contract, I have put the galleons I owe you and all your property in there. I have also appended a signed a release to the contract so that you are not required to provide me with any more information and all transactions between us are considered complete. Of course we will be respecting the stipulation that your product secrets are to be kept undisclosed. _

_If you have concerns on the amounts paid, or notice that I mistakenly kept any of your products, please contact Head Girl Melinda Cooper. I've informed her of the contract conditions and given her access to the Swanson personal vault. She can take care of any demands you may have and is expecting you to contact her to give her the books I lent you. Those were not part of the contract and I need them back before the end of the year to return to my uncle's library._

_I have one request that was not part of our previous agreement, but I find most vital. Please keep the 'extra fun' activities to yourself and do not use any of the passages I showed you. If possible forget the places where those passages led and anything that happened in them. A bonus of three hundred galleons has been included with the hope that you will honour this request. _

_Best of luck with your future endeavours and thank you for the wisdom of your business._

_Most respectfully,_

_Estella Marie Swanson_

He laid on the bed, read, and reread the letter and her name – Estella Marie Swanson. He had not known her middle name until tonight. He crunched the parchment into his fist and then he turned to his pillow letting tears finally fall. For the first time in many years, George Weasley sobbed intensely, to that awful point in which it's hard to breathe and your voice begins to sound like nothing but a grunt.

Once he somewhat recovered he vanished all the conquest books and swore he would give her back all those galleons. Even then he couldn't sleep. So he chose to just shower and get ready even though it was barely four in the morning. Later in the day he rode the train with Fred and Lee, who didn't waste time in teasing him about how he looked worse than dung. George said he thought he was getting magical flu.

They left the school grounds and soon they were joined in the compartment by Chloe, her friend Larissa and randomly, seventh year Hufflepuff, Chrysta Moyne. When they arrived at King's Cross, Chloe blew him a kiss and returned to her compartment to pick up her trunk. Thank Merlin for the magical flu excuse; it had effectively kept the Hufflepuff off the entire ride.

As he stepped out of the train he felt like he had regained his freedom. He hugged his mum and dad feeling more than ready to get back to the Burrow. They all stood on the platform waiting for Ron.

* * *

Well, there it is :) I will try to go back to my corrections, but I can't help it, when inspiration strikes I have to write and post. With some luck and your reviews encouraging me, I just might be able to edit previous chapters and write new ones all at once. Also, I'll try not to have the characters be so angsty next time, this is definately as subdued/sad/upset as George can get for me, but given what had happened I couldn't help it, I had to write him this way.

Anyhow, there is a pic of George's fiancé in my profile now. Quick disclaimer that there are several pics in my profile that might give away some of the plot. I would say you can see these ones without getting into previous chapters: Estella Swanson, Ely Swanson, Mel Cooper, Finding the Unexpected (George and Estella), Estella during Halloween in George Wesley's Breaking Tradition, and Chloe Edgecombe. Any other pics might be spoilers.


	19. Chrismas Holiday

**Chapter 19: Christmas Holiday**

The overall atmosphere in the Burrow had been excellent since they arrived. But when Fred let slip that his twin might have magical flu Mum began to drive mad with her fussing. So, on top of everything else, he now had Mum on his case! George then freely sulked around the house with the excuse of his 'illness.'

But, it was Christmas day now. He looked at how his parents had decorated and cooked - as if royalty would arrive. He knew that having Charlie, Dena and Artie coming home for Christmas was the biggest reason for their excitement. It was amusing to see mum going barmy over seeing her only grandson for the first time since they went to the hospital in Romania for his birth. The Snapes would also be over at the Burrow any minute. He made an effort at having fun, and quickly began working with Fred on a prank for one of their favourite targets, Percy Weasley!

As soon as Harry, Lily and Severus got there they opened presents. Fred and George got their usual jumpers from Mum, Romanian fireworks from Charlie and Dena, and new Quidditch gloves from the Snapes. The best present came when Dad, Mum, Bill, Percy and their wives told them how together they bought them new sets of Beater's bats and shin guards so they wouldn't need to use the Hogwarts' ones. This was brilliant! George walked to the dining room smelling mum's delicious turkey and potatoes and surrounded by the love of his family and then ate amiably. The day ended cheerfully, everyone enjoyed pudding and the impromptu Quidditch game in the snow. The Snapes declined an overnight stay, but nobody thought much of it. George went to bed focusing on his new bat and the fireworks him and Fred would light tomorrow.

Between saying good bye to Charlie and his small family and having the best time with their presents, the next day passed quickly. Mum yelled at them for the accidental bludger hit to the house and burning part of Bill's new robes, but they didn't pay much attention to her complaints. A couple of simple _Reparos_ got the robes back to looking brand new and the window of the Burrow fixed. That night George fell asleep effortlessly until his mother barged into his room and ordered him and Fred to get dressed and get downstairs quickly. She was obviously distressed so the twins followed her commands in a hurry. As Fred and George got to the living room, dad and Bill were apparating away and mum looked as anxious as they had ever seen her. Ginny came down and joined them. Liana, Bill's wife, made them all touch an old boot and they felt the pull of a portkey.

* * *

They landed in a really large room with walls and floors made of a brownish stone. A huge fire pit, which looked like one of those baking ovens in the back of Honeydukes, was right in the centre. There were some mattresses with people on the floor. Amidst the small crowd George saw Sam Roberts, Leah McDowal and Chrysta Moyne hugging as two girls cried desperately. His attention to the scene was interrupted by his mum.

"Ronald! Ronald! Has anyone seen Ron Weasley? Please help me!" she asked to the room.

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Sam Roberts coming closer to them.

"Have you seen my son?" asked Molly running to meet the Ravenclaw.

"No madam. My family and I were the first ones to arrive. He's not here," he answered.

"Where is my baby? Merlin helps us!" she said as she sat on one of the mattresses.

"Molly, he's fine. Lily would have told us if anything was wrong," assured Liana kneeling right in front of Molly. But her words seem to go nowhere and mum continued to look desolate.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny.

"Dunno," Fred and George answered in unison.

"What is this place?" asked Ginny looking to the older Revanclaw.

"It's a safe house. If Ely's description is correct, we're in one of the old Swanson properties in Wales," answered Sam Roberts.

"A safe house?" muttered George questioningly.

"It's been too long a night. Just wait until one of the Order members comes to explain," said Roberts before he returned to the side of the two sobbing girls and handed them each a vial. "Drink, it'll make it better."

"How exactly will this make it better Samuel? My dad is dead! They killed him! And my mum and sister are in St. Mungo's! I couldn't stop it! I knew it was coming! Ely and Estella warned us! But I still wasn't strong enough!" yelled Leah.

Roberts hugged the girl and said, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Leah. But we can't help what happened. I know you want to be able to help your family when they get out of St. Mungo's, right?"

Leah nodded and Sam continued to talk, "This will calm you so you can think straight. We need to figure things out with a cool head and then help. Drink the potion, please."

The Ravenclaw brunette grabbed the vial and drank its entire contents. Sam tried talking to Chrysta Moyne, but she seemed to be in a daze as she cried uncontrollably. He practically force-fed the draught to her. Within minutes both girls were asleep and Roberts carried them, one by one, to mattresses that were in a corner close to a small side-fireplace. He sat between them until a man, a lady and a little boy approached him. Based on their looks and interactions, George correctly assumed that they were non-magical and related to Roberts.

After watching his dad and Bill arrive with a couple of wounded people only to disappear again, George was drained and confused. Sam led efforts to heal the wounded and Liana was in charge of making healing potions. Fred and George assisted in potion making while Molly kept Ginny in a tight embrace as she worried about her missing son. After what felt like ages, Lily Snape arrived and announced that Ron was fine, but in a different safe house with Harry and Hermione. She spoke with mum in private for a second and soon the entire family was touching an old chandelier.

* * *

"Ronald Wesley! You had us worried sick!" he heard his mum scream at the top of her lungs as he took in his new surroundings. This place was all made of wood. It was large, but cosy, as if a family actually used it. But like the other place, there were mattresses on the ground, some with wounded people on them.

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. She was here! The shiny black hair, the piercing blue eyes, Estella whole and unharmed, was sitting by a load of cauldrons. Her cousin and Mel Cooper looked a bit bruised and sat next to her. Harry and Ron were also close, and Hermione, who looked worse than Mel and Ely in terms of cuts and bruises, was sleeping on a mattress between the two Gryffindor boys.

His mum ran, encircled his little brother into the biggest hug and began kissing his face. Mrs. Snape hugged Harry.

"Mum, mum get off, I'm fine," he heard Ron say awkwardly.

That made him and many others in the room giggle and seeing Estella's smile again was like a dream. But, the laughter didn't last long as Ely Swanson asked, "Where are my parents and Mr. Snape?"

"Ely please come upstairs with me. You too dear," said Lily kindly looking at Estella. They stood and followed her.

"Mum what's going on?" asked Ron. Silence followed.

"Where's dad? And Bill and Mr. Snape? And why is Mrs. Snape talking to them alone?" Ron questioned more.

"Your dad and Bill are with Severus, they're helping move the Swansons, Grangers and others to St. Mungo's. Lily is talking to the Swanson kids because... because Ralph and Esther didn't make it," she said wearily. Melinda Cooper began to sob quietly.

"Are Bill and Mr. Weasley in the Order then?" Harry asked quietly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" asked Mrs. Weasley with anger and concern.

"What's the order?" asked Fred, George and Ginny together.

Their chatter ended as they heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. There was Estella with that awful and unyielding expression George had only seen once. She came close to Melinda Cooper and whispered something in her ear. Mel started to make her way to the stairwell, but suddenly turned. "What about you?" she asked with concern.

"Go help him, I'll make sleeping draught. We're out and he needs it. We'll deal with me later," was her unemotional answer. Mel began to backtrack towards Estella, but she raised her hand in disapproval. "Stop! You need to be upstairs!" was her stern order as she made her way to the nearby potion station with an unreadable expression in her face.

George looked at her, she was just making a potion as he had seen her do before, but she displayed no feelings except an odd sense of strength and coldness. Then he noticed his little brother looking at him, and Ron's stare was about to drive him mad. His little brother's face was begging him to go to her and he wanted to do just as Ron's eyes commanded. But he looked at his mum and dad, thought of Chloe, and he couldn't move. It was Harry who walked in Estella's direction and it seemed like all she had him do, was help her with the potion.

A blue light announced the arrival of Professor Snape, the Headmaster and the other Weasleys. Severus gave a quick salute to everyone, hugged Harry briefly, but was soon kneeling by Estella. They seemed to be working on the potion together and began pouring it in vials. Once they were done Severus hugged the pretty girl with the black hair and soon she was sobbing quietly in his arms. It wasn't long before she cleared her own tears and made her way up the stairwell holding the vials of sleeping draught.

Everyone stayed quiet and all that could be heard after her departure were the sleeping noises and random winces from the wounded people in room. The other Professor Snape made her way down and said that everyone upstairs was asleep in Ely's room.

"We all need some rest, explanations will be saved for tomorrow," added Professor Dumbledore looking at all his students intently.

Ron and Harry moved to lie on the empty mattresses that they had reserved next to Hermione's. All the Weasleys found empty mattresses as well and then all was quiet. George laid facing a wall, but sleep never came.

* * *

As the sun began to shine he overheard his little brother murmur, "I'm sorry about last night, but I'll never let anything happen to you Hermione, I promise."

George wondered what that was about. _'I hope he doesn't fancy her and ends up engaged to someone else. That's a bloody mess.'_

After a long while he heard steps coming down and his brother spoke again.

"What are you doing up?" Ron asked.

"It's five thirty Ron, everyone will be waking up soon. I just wanted to have some time to go outside and think. I'll start some more potions and breakfast in a bit," Estella said softly as she quietly made her way out the front door.

True to her word she came back within twenty minutes. George shifted and opened his eyes just enough to quickly take a peak. Her eyes were bit red, and after she forced a smile towards Ron, she went to the kitchen. George moved to face the wall again and then heard Ron say, "Git", under his breath. He stayed quiet, feeling just like his little brother had said, a git. Then he heard more talking.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Hermione.

"Around four or five hours" Ron answered.

"Is everyone else okay? Harry's parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape are fine. They are over there."

"Your family is here."

"Yeah, I think Bill and Dad are in The Order."

"Did anyone else... did anyone else get hurt?" she asked with a shaky voice. Ron stayed quiet. "Please tell me"

"Ely Swanson's parents and Earlene Anderson's husband are dead. The people in here were either injured or came to rest after the attacks. I don't know anymore," he said uneasily.

"Are Ely and Estella okay?"

"I dunno. Are YOU okay?"

"I won't throw a fit again. You were right last night, this wasn't my fault. It was the Black Hand and their madness. If it wasn't for the Swansons and Professors Dumbledore and Snape I would have died too. I'll make it through this and help end it. No one else will go through what I went through last night, not if I can help it," she said filled with conviction.

George heard more steps coming down. Whoever they were, they made their way into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione got up and followed them.

* * *

Fred woke up, and for once in his life, he started the day with quite the damped down mood. Last night, people had died and he had made no difference at all. Even now he didn't understand what was going on!

He quickly got to George, made him get up and together they headed to the kitchen. His entire family, the Snapes and the Swansons were there along with Mel Cooper. They all ate breakfast amiably enough, until he couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask.

"What happened last night?"


	20. Swanson Cabin

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.

I just went through my first round of major revision for this story. A new chapter has been added at the beginning, so for anyone following this story from this is not new. Chapter one is now a prologue that was missing before and there are also changes in chapter 3 and minor changes all over the story. The overall story line is the same, so if you don't want to reread it's all cool, though reading the new Chapter 1 might be helpful.

**Chapter 20: Swanson Cabin**

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"For Merlin's sake Freddie, just eat," answered his mother.

"It's alright Molly, quite logical for him to be concerned," said Professor Snape. "I'd understand if you want to step out as we discuss this," added Severus looking at Hermione and then at the Swansons.

"If Dad was here, he wouldn't leave," answered Ely Swanson.

"I follow him," said Estella Swanson looking at her cousin.

"I'm staying also," stated Hermione.

"Very well then, last night was the third wave of attacks of a new dark society called the Black Hand," said Professor Snape.

"The Black Hand?" asked Fred.

"A group of witches and wizards that do not agree with how the last Wizarding War ended... They want to exterminate muggles and muggleborns, and punish any pureblood that refuses to join them," answered Lily Snape.

"And they are using an enlistment scroll to recruit for more members at Hogwarts," added Harry.

"How do you -"

"They followed us and then we had to tell them," interrupted Ely.

"When?" Lily Snape asked, obviously stressed.

"They used the invisibility cloak you gave Harry to follow me. That led them to the Hog's Head and they got in there by tagging along as Ely walked in. Once I realized they knew, I told them and gave them the list. Ely was against it," answered Estella.

"And by 'they', you mean?" asked Lily a bit angry.

"Harry, Ron and I, but it was my idea to follow Estella. I knew she knew more than she let on," answered Hermione.

"Harry Snape! That is an unacceptable use of that cloak! We _will_ discuss this in private," scolded Lily.

"The same goes for you Ronald! And why exactly did you leave the Burrow?" asked Molly.

"Umm..."

"Harry sent him a Patronus after we woke him and I left for the Grangers. I believe Ronald used the Floo to get our house once he got the message, correct?" asked Severus.

"Yeah," answered Ron.

"A Patronus, very impressive Harry," said Bill.

"At fourteen? Wow," added Dad.

"Impressive and all, next time wake me up instead of leaving!" scolded Mum while looking at Ron.

Then Dad looked to the other adults and asked, "Severus, I'm familiar with what happened to the Turners and muggles in London, but did I just hear you say this is the third attack? When was the other one?"

"Us," answered Hermione with sadness, "Estella, Chrysta..." then she looked at her lap and everyone could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to explain anything dear," said Lily as she stood and then hugged the girl. "Let's get you upstairs."

"No. Ely is right. Our parents are worth this," said the Gryffindor girl, filled with conviction. She took a deep breath and was about to speak, but Estella Swanson interrupted.

"Might as well do this together Granger, I'll start. Last year, the Black Hand tried to use the Legend of the Four Witches to wake up the army of Afrit and take over the Wizarding world. That's why the four of us were the first attacked and that's how all the Swansons got involved," stated Estella. She nodded towards Hermione and smiled faintly.

"Which four of you?" asked George.

"Chrysta Moyne, Leah McDowal, Estella and I," answered Hermione.

"You?" asked George looking at Estella with clear concern. _That's weird,_ thought Fred.

"Yes me," Estella answered cheekily.

"Why you four?" asked Mum.

"According to the legend if a wizard was powerful enough to attain witches that represent the spirit of the four houses, he can use them to awaken the army and become invincible," answered Hermione.

"It so happens that Granger must be as brave as Gryffindor, Moyne as loyal and friendly as Hufflepuff, McDowal one of the most intelligent Ravenclaws, and I'm as good as Salazar in the flesh," added Estella.

"I'll take it from here," ordered Severus Snape while giving the Slytherin girl a meaningful look.

"At the end of the year we discovered that one of the members of the Black Hand had disguised herself as one of our students, Samuel Roberts, using Polyjuice potion. With that disguise she got in the castle and succesfully got Miss Moyne and Miss McDowal under the control of the Black Hand. But, Miss Swanson and Miss Granger were kept safe. Once the impersonator realized she was running out of time and potion, she imperiused the real Mr. Roberts and ordered him to abduct both of them," stated Severus.

"Roberts! Sam Roberts attacked you?" George questioned, rather loudly and looking at Estella. She opened her mouth to respond but Professor Snape was faster and simply said, "Yes."

"We have Ely, Harry, and Ron to thank for saving our skins," added Estella.

"We just called for help, and we wouldn't have known to go after Hermione without…" Harry said, but he was interrupted.

"Sam's ability to fight the Imperious, I know," Estella stated looking at him pointedly; just like Severus Snape had looked at her earlier, when he obviously wanted her to shut up.

"Sir, are Sam, Chrysta and Leah alright?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Roberts is fine, but Miss Moyne lost her mother and Miss McDowal her father. The rest of their families are in St. Mungo's," answered Severus Snape.

Hermione looked like she wanted to throw up. She took a deep breath and then asked "Did anyone else in their target list manage to not have someone in their families die?"

"Those abroad are all fine," answered the Professor.

"Were there any other purebloods?" asked Estella.

"Ella!" scolded Ely Swanson.

"What? The target list was supposed to be all people related to the muggleborns, so it's a reasonable question. Did any other purebloods besides the Swansons die?"

"No dear," answered Lily Snape.

"Doesn't change anything; my parents pledged to protect the muggles and died doing what they had promised," stated Ely.

"I didn't say it would Ely," she answered.

"I'm sorry for your lost, it's…" began to say Hermione.

"Not your fault," said Ely kindly.

After that, the Snapes explained that the Black Hand had a list of targets that the Swansons, Snapes, Weasleys, and several others had agreed to protect. They also ordered them to keep this information to themselves and told them that Dumbledore and a few others had headed to Britain. They would arrive in a few hours with Ralph and Esther Swanson along with the Grangers.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione with sadness.

"Swanson cabin in Spain. We're safe here," answered Ely.

Then Lily and Severus told everyone to rest and assured them that they needn't worry about funeral arrangements. "We'll take care of everything," they stated. The Snapes also said that they had started paperwork to become Hermione and Estella's legal guardians. Estella declined the offer and let them know that her aunt and uncle had arranged for Ely to become her guardian if they passed. "I'm of age, I'll take care of her," Ely Swanson assured.

* * *

After Dumbledore arrived with the bodies time passed quickly. Most of the wounded were in good enough condition to travel by portkey, so the Headmaster immediately arranged to take them back to England. Lily and Severus Snape kept to their word and within a day had arranged a small service.

During the combined funeral, Ron and Harry both held onto Hermione, and Ely Swanson was similarly sandwiched between Melinda Cooper and Estella, but no tears were shed. If anything, Hermione looked determined and the two Swansons were unquestionably majestic and perfectly presented in their velvety black robes. George watched Estella throughout the day. She showed no sign of sadness or stress. If anything, anger was the only feeling she let slip out for the world to notice. Even that was restrained and intermittent.

That night, once everyone was asleep, he tip toed across the living room, slowly passing the mattresses on the floor and getting up to the top level of the cabin. He quietly opened some of the bedroom doors and after a couple of failed attempts he found Estella. She was in a large room on a bed with light blue covers that was close to a window.

The moonlight allowed George to look at her as she calmly slept on her side with her head resting on a plush pillow while her arms hugged another one. Her long black hair was spread freely and a picture of her in a group hug with her aunt, uncle and Ely Swanson sat flat on the bed close to one of her hands. George noticed an empty vial on her night table and quickly read the label, _calming draught_. Until that moment George didn't quite understand what had possessed him to come up here. If she woke she'd probably hex him silly. But, seeing her and realizing she needed calming potion, assured him that this is was exactly where he was supposed to be. Even if she didn't want to give him the time of day, he needed to be nearby and make sure she was okay. Very slowly he sat beside her and then softly caressed her hair. She didn't wake, so he placed a soft kiss on her head and murmured, "I'm sorry about your aunt and uncle. I love you Menace." Then he laid next to her and felt her move.

George took a fearful deep breath. This was it. She was awake and would hex him. Fortunately, he simply heard her whisper, "Fun Man," as she turned. Then she snuggled close to his chest and continued to sleep.

_Maybe she doesn't hate me after all_.

He stayed awake thinking about how she felt about him while he held her warm sleeping body. He hoped that somehow he was making her feel better, and that he didn't have to leave her side. Regrettably, after a couple of hours, he knew he had to go. Slowly he crawled away from her and managed to get back downstairs undiscovered, or at least that's what he thought.

George lay down and for the first time since they had arrived at the cabin he slept somewhat peacefully.

* * *

Early the next morning Fred and George headed to the kitchen while most of the other people in the living room still slept. As he walked in, he noticed Estella at the table, reading next to Melinda Cooper while his mum made breakfast.

"Come on dear, the table is for eating and sharing a talk with family and friends, not reading and ignoring others," said Mrs. Weasley in that stern yet kind way of hers. Estella looked at his Mum with irritation before shutting the book and setting it next to her. As Molly walked around serving breakfast she grabbed the book and then gasped.

"Dark Arts!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley looking straight at Estella. "What are you doing with this?"

"I belief I was reading it," answered Estella cheekily.

"Ella," Mel said in a tone that clearly meant she needed to behave.

"Why would you want to learn this?" exclaimed Molly.

"I doubt that future victims of the Black Hand will be hit with simple burning or slashing spells or even Avada Kedavras. Since I don't fancy getting killed if I have to face them again, I'm reading and learning," answered Estella. Then she stood and headed towards Molly.

At this point George couldn't quite separate the worry that arose from what Estella had just said about facing the Black Hand from the anxiety of noticing that these two witches were more than ready to challenge each other.

"That is absolute madness! No child should have this!" said Molly. Then she casted _Evanesco_ and made the book disappear.

"I'm not a simple child and you can get rid of the book, but I have plenty of money to get a new one. Now, this is in fact Swanson cabin and as someone with the last name Swanson I'm going to read at the table all I want," she stated pulling a green book from her satchel.

"Ella," pleaded Melinda Cooper.

"More Dark Arts!" yelled Molly completely outraged now.

"No, apparition."

"You can't apparate until you are seventeen," Molly stated.

"I'll be seventeen September first, so I'll be taking the test at the…"

A dog bark interrupted Estella's cheeky answer. Then she just exclaimed, "He's alive!", and bolted out through the back door. As she ran out Lily and Severus Snape arrived.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lily.

"Estella just ran after her dog," answered Melinda.

"Her dog?"

"A black dog she found here a few years ago. She didn't find it last summer so we all thought it died, but I reckon it didn't."

Lily looked outside through the kitchen window and then paled as she took a deep breath and covered her mouth with her hand. Severus Snape quickly ran outside. After a few minutes he returned with Estella.

"Can I bring it to Hogwarts?"

"No," answered professor Snape.

"Could Ely send it to the mansion?" asked Estella.

"No."

"I won't leave him here!"

"Yes you will!"

"No! Figure out a way to make this work or I will!" she practically ordered and then ran up the stairs. Melinda Cooper looked up at professor Snape nervously and after he nodded at her, she followed Estella.

Severus and Lily sat quietly at the table and she took his hand in hers and said, "We could ask Dumbledore to get him to Hogsmeade."

"Right," answered Severus.

"Those children won't behave if everyone just caters to whatever they want. She wants her dog and orders you, just mad! Do you know she reads books on the Dark Arts?" asked Molly Weasley exasperatedly.

"I am aware of her reading material," said Severus sourly.

"And you don't confiscate it!" argued Molly.

"Estella's our goddaughter and my most promising Slytherin. I'm responsible for her training and though I have stopped her before, I know how useful knowledge of the Dark Arts can be. Don't concern yourself with her," Severus stated in a commanding tone that the twins had thought was reserved only for when they engaged in severe mischief at school.

Molly moved on to serve breakfast quickly and crossly. Then the kitchen filled as Dad, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny joined them. That got mum happy. Apparently, seeing Ronnie safe after having him missing still made mum's mood lighten, even though it had been days since his vanishing act. They all ate and nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the morning. Lunch and dinner were not eventful as the Swansons and Mel stayed in a corner of the table, ate quietly and left, just as they had arrived, together.

* * *

All preparations to return to London before New Year's Eve and then wait to ride the Hogwarts Express were ready. The very morning they were making portkeys to go back, a large and impeccably brown owl landed on George scratching his face and then flying off him to deliver a letter to Estella.

"Professor," she called and Severus Snape moved next to her.

"Stop making those portkeys," he ordered, "The Black Hand is going to deploy hands of terror to wait outside King's Cross."

"I will go to London myself and ensure the safety of students at the station. Severus make portkeys directly to your flat in Hogsmeade and take them from there back to Hogwarts," ordered Dumbledore quickly.

"We'll come to London with you," said Bill quickly and Molly and Liana showed faces of concern and partial disapproval.

"We'll be careful darling," said Mr. Weasley as they tagged along professor Dumbledore. Mr. And Mrs. Snape began making untraceable portkeys with their new destination in mind.

Estella muttered, "Good job Fergus, give him thanks from me," as she gave the owl a treat and water before sending it off. George stared at her for a few seconds.

Then, after some preparation, George saw his little brother and his friends touch a battered wooden spoon and disappear with Mrs. Snape. Then Estella, Ely and Melinda left with Mr. Snape by touching an old chandelier. And finally he felt the pull of the portkey as he touched an old napkin holder along with Fred, Ginny, Mum and Liana. They landed right in the middle of the living room in the Snapes' flat.

They said goodbye to Mum and Liana and made their way to the castle. Hagrid waited for them with a couple of carriages ready by the gate. Hermione flinched suddenly and asked, "What are those?"

"They are Thestrals... I'm sorry you can see them... we see them too," said Ely.

"Why?" she uttered as she stood by the front of the carriage.

"Only people who have witnessed death can see them. Mel and I saw the hands of terror kill Mr. Anderson that night," he answered quickly and then boarded.

* * *

The next morning they met Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Swansons and Mel in the great hall. None of them had ever stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays and their sudden arrival seemed to startle the few students that were there. Breakfast arrived quickly and they ate amiably enough until they were disrupted by the fury of Hermione who crumbled and threw a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table and departed in huff. Ron grabbed the paper, worked to flatten it and they all began to read over his shoulder. Ely Swanson had his own paper and Mel and Estella read from it.

_December 31st, 1994_

_**Ralph Swanson and Family Responsible for Holiday Attacks**_

_After intense investigations the Department of Law Enforcement determined that Ralph Swanson, Order of Merlin Second Class, and his wife, Esther Swanson, Order of Merlin Third Class, were the leaders behind a deranged mission to annihilate many muggle-born witches and wizards and their muggle families. Said mission left two wizards and six muggles dead and many more injured around the country the day after Christmas._

_Both Ralph and Esther Swanson died by the hand of caring citizens under Lucius Malfoy's command, who were protecting the muggle-born witches and wizards. The Swansons' wands were missing from the area where their bodies were originally found, but authorities assure us that they had already performed the necessary tests to prove the crimes that were committed before the wands vanished. Physicians at St. Mungo's were unable to test the brains of these criminals for an insanity plea, as their bodies and those of two of the muggles that they assassinated, known as the Grangers, mysteriously disappeared from the hospital. Further investigations on the whereabouts of these four bodies are underway. _

_The murderers' son, Ely Swanson, is believed to be returning to Hogwarts, where he will be interrogated regarding his involvement in the assassination of Thaddeus Anderson and the injuries suffered by his wife Earlene Anderson and their sons. Ely Swanson is currently Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is believed to be a skilled young wizard. A petition has been started to remove him from that important position at the school. Investigations on the Hogwarts Headmaster are also underway as he has refused to willingly take Mr. Swanson out of the Head Boy post and has pleaded a case of innocence for the Swansons in front of the Wizengamot. _

_Minister Fudge assures the wizarding community that all safety precautions are being taken and the public is safe. In an effort to improve security and regulation, Minister Fudge has appointed Pertricus McDavol to be his new liaison to the Department of Law Enforcement and an advisor to the Wizengamot and Amycus Carrow to oversee the Muggle Relations and Muggle Artefacts departments and to ensure that muggles are receiving proper protection._

_More on this story on page A9_

Ron and Harry stood and left, most likely to look for Hermione. And as George finished reading the false story he looked in Estella's direction and noticed her, Ely and Melinda leaving.

Well, inspiration struck again! I think it's because work is easing up and I have loads more free time. Anyhow, I hope you liked this one. Plz R&R


	21. The Young Phoenix Society

**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER**

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it's taken me this long to update.** Lots has happened, I have a new job and have been super busy leaving things ready at my current job, so that it's not too crazy once I'm gone and my crazy boss takes months replacing me. I'm super excied about my new job and though writing resumes, interviewing, etc took a lot of my time, it's a really good thing. Anyhow, I have done some **big revisions of the entire story** (adding a chapter at the very begining, and changing the chapter of the first kiss, then some other minor changes). If any of you reread the full story again, let me know what you think of it now that most of it was reviewed by a beta and myself. Any feedback is welcome :) If you're just reading this chapter please still R&R.

**Chapter 21: The Young Phoenix Society**

Right before all students returned, a group of Aurors took Ely Swanson to the Ministry for questioning. It had been a few days since that happened and Ely still had not returned Hogwarts. Melinda Cooper often looked like she was ill and her eyes were constantly red. Estella on the other hand was serious and composed. Still, through his usage of the map George knew that Estella spent every night in the Head Girl room and must have been feeling something about this situation.

Meanwhile, Fred, George and Lee got an invitation from Hermione to join her and several others in a meeting.

Hermione explained, "When Ely Swanson found out the Black Hand was recruiting students at Hogwarts, he decided to recruit students as well. We fight for the good side. Come to our training room on Thursday after dinner. It's a small chamber hidden behind the big broken mirror on the seventh floor. You just open it by saying-"

Fred interrupted her by uttering the spell that was needed to open the place.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Me! We found that place ages ago! How do YOU know about it?"

George had a good idea of who had revealed that chamber, but he stayed quiet.

"The Swansons," Hermione answered.

Fred gave George a meaningful look.

* * *

Thursday arrived and George joined Fred and Lee in the room behind the mirror. Many other students were crammed in there and waiting expectantly. Among them were Neville, Ginny, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Chloe Esgecombe, her cousin Marietta, several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and even some Slytherins. Hermione, Estella, Malfoy, Melinda Cooper, Chrysta Moyne, Sam Roberts and Leah McDowal were in front of the room and told everyone to wait for Harry and Ron. Once the two Gryffindor boys arrived they were called to the front with the others. Then Hermione spoke determinately.

"Estella and I called this meeting to discuss the events that took place during Christmas and recruit more members for the Young Phoenix Society" she stated. Then she told everyone about the Black Hand and how they wanted to get rid of Muggles and Muggle-borns. She explained how six men in black masks came into her house, killed her parents, and moved to curse her. The Swansons were the first help to arrive, followed by the Snapes and Professor Dumbledore who took her to safety. The discussion then turned to the how the students at the front of this room were part of a group called the Young Phoenix Society training to fight the Black Hand.

"Who started the society?" asked Ginny.

"It was my cousin's idea. He thought that if the Black Hand was recruiting and training willing students, he could do the same for the good side. Except we don't make you commit to an unbreakable vow," said Estella firmly.

"How did you and Ely survive last year?" asked Blaise Zabini out of nowhere.

"I reckon only YPS members and Slytherins have heard about that," Estella answered. She played with her own fingers and swayed, unintentionally revealing her nervousness. George had never seen her like this before.

"We'll have to start at the beginning. Last year, the accidents Hermione, Chrysta, Leah and I had with that wildflower, were not really accidents," said Estella.

"But, we asked. Professor Sprout said that Chrysta had been poisoned by a wildflower in the forbidden forest," said Hannah Abbot.

"I was, but someone put that flower in the grounds on purpose. Then they had the thing call for us and trap us," said Chrysta.

"The flowers were called Periculum Bellati. Estella, Leah, and Chrysta got fully trapped in cocoons of the Periculum last year. I was almost half-way in, but Ron and Harry got to me. At the end of the year Ron destroyed the source and that's when Leah, Estella and Chrysta were freed," added Hermione.

"Wait, weren't Chrysta and Leah the only ones trapped in those things in the hospital?" questioned Cho Chang.

"I was in one towards the end of the year, but only for a few hours, then Ron destroyed them," answered Estella.

"He just fell. Ely was the one that got stunned defending you. And Snape fought Roberts," added Malfoy cheekily.

"Ron fell while he was helping me! And if he hadn't, where would we be?" said an exasperated Hermione defending the youngest Weasley boy.

"Bloody git," added Ron.

"Is this the moment?" asked Harry a bit angry.

"No, it isn't," said Roberts looking sternly at Malfoy, Ron and Hermione. He definitely played the role of interim Head Boy well.

Roberts added, "I reckon this is where I explain that I was not at Hogwarts for most of last year. I was trapped in a cellar while a witch named Miranda took my place in school using Polyjuice. She put the flowers around the castle and trapped Chrysta and Leah. She tried with Estella and Hermione. But Ely got to Estella on time and Ron and Harry saved Hermione. Unfortunately, when the year was close to an end, she used the Imperius on me and made me go after them. I stunned Ely, got to Estella, and put her by the flower so it would trap her. If Harry hadn't stopped me, I probably would have gotten Hermione trapped too. I'm sorry."

"We told you it is fine," said Leah taking hold one of his hands.

Hermione explained the legend of the four witches to the group and how that was the reason the Black Hand wanted them last year. Harry told them how after the person behind the attacks died, his parents and Dumbledore asked them to stay quiet.

"We did what they asked, but we knew something was wrong because my Mum and Dad met with the Swansons in Norway over the summer," added young Snape.

"Once the school year began we followed Estella and found out that the Black Hand had a list of targets that included Hermione, Leah, Chrysta, Sam, Mrs. Snape, and a load of other people," stated Ron.

"How did you know about it? You're not in the Black Hand," said Daphne Greengrass looking at Estella.

"Draco," called Estella

"Right," answered Malfoy looking even more anxious and unsure than Estella.

For the first time since George had met Draco Malfoy, he gave the Slytherin his undivided attention.

"Last year Ella helped me realize that joining the Black Hand would not work for me. She found a way for my Mum and I to get protection from them. In exchange I spy. I secretly meet with Estella, tell her their plans, and she passes the information to Ely and the Snapes. The first breakthrough was figuring out why they were using the flower last year. Then during summer holiday Mum found out that they would use an enlistment scroll to recruit and bind Hogwarts' followers. And after the Christmas attacks we overheard that they were going to strike at King's Cross while students were boarding the train to come back to school. I let Ella know and that was avoided."

_T__hat's the git she had to thank, _George thought reminiscing on the owl that had scratched him.

"But you are marked! When McDavol was trying to convince me to join he said you signed the scroll. There is no way you can betray them without dying for it," argued Zabini.

At that Draco lifted his sleeve and showed the group the moving tattoo of a black hand wrapped in a snake, along with the knots of an unbreakable vow, all stamped on his arm.

"How can we trust you if you are one of them!" George exclaimed.

Draco muttered an incantation under his breath and it seemed like his skin unglued from his arm and it turned into a glove with the marks on it.

"I was lucky enough to find out enough of their plan before they asked me to sign the scroll. The Swansons and Snapes found a way to use these gloves and a special quill to have me sign without being dragged into the unbreakable vow that would bind me to follow them," he said as he showed his clear arms now.

"Estella and I will share this secret with anyone who is willing to help with spying on the Black Hand. But it is dangerous and requires finesse, so I understand if you leave this to Slytherins," he said cheekily while looking at George.

Ginny Weasley let out an unexpected smile in the blonde's direction. Then Malfoy put the glove back on and muttered the incantation that returned the marks to his arm.

"So, you spy and practice what we learn in Defence against the Dark Arts?" asked Ernie McMillan.

"No. I mean, only Ella and Draco spy, and yes we do practice spells from class, but we also learn more about hands on combat and how to protect and transport ourselves. Last term we practiced how to dodge and run from curses and to produce stronger shield charms than what we learn in class. If I hadn't learned that, I would have died. We were planning on moving to learning Patronuses, Occlumency and how to make untraceable portkeys this term," said Hermione.

"And you should have help to learn even more," said the stern voice of Severus Snape who was closely followed by his wife.

"Mum! Dad!" exclaimed a surprised Harry.

"I talked to the professors and they are willing to teach us more than we learn in regular lessons. If you want to join just sign this parchment and you are in," said Hermione. "If not -"

"If not simply come to stand by me and I will erase these memories. It will be like you've never heard of the Young Phoenix Society or the Black Hand," said Severus Snape.

Within a few minutes the scroll was filled with names even though a few people, including the two Edgecombes, left the room obliviated. Then the professors assigned the original Phoenixes to help the rest with catching up in smaller sessions and after a month the Professors would share new material. Assignments were given as follows, though Ely's students had to start with someone else until his return.

_Ely Swanson - Luna Lovegood (start with Harry Snape) and George Weasley (start with Estella Swanson)_

_Estella Swanson - Fred Weasley and Neville Longbottom_

_Harry Snape - Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini_

_Hermione Granger - Terry Boot and Ernie McMillan_

_Ron Weasley - Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones_

_Melinda Cooper - Daphne Greengrass and Alicia Spinnet_

_Sam Roberts - Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas_

_Draco Malfoy - Ginny Weasley and Angelina Johnson_

_Chrysta Moyne - Lee Jordan and Colin Creevey _

_Leah McDowal - Katie Bell and Hannah Abbot_

Each group was to find the best days, times and places to meet. All Slytherins were given permission to go in the Snapes' office since they ran into too much danger by meeting with students from other houses anywhere else. They voted on leaders and after much debate chose Harry and Estella. They also took on the assignment of looking for a place big enough for everyone to meet and hold practices.

Hermione gave everyone enchanted coins that would tell them the day and time for the general meeting once it was determined. She also told them she had at least five more coins, so if they knew other students that would want to join they could have them contact her.

The Young Phoenix Society was now revamped. And even though life was shit right now, Estella thanked Merlin for the existence of Hermione Granger, who had given her the guts to share some of her secrets and pull this off.

* * *

The next morning George felt the pinching of one of her notes during breakfast. He reached under the table quickly and with such enthusiasm that it earned him questioning looks from Fred and Lee.

"A bug bit me," George said.

"It's January. Bloody cold for bugs, isn't it?" asked Fred sarcastically.

"I'm sure weirder things have happened in magical places."

"Like?"

"Huh?"

"Come on bro, enlighten me. How do weird things happen? Last term you also kept getting bitten by unusual bugs, so you must know a lot about this."

"I didn't get bitten by many bugs."

"You did," added Lee.

"What is this? Two against one?"

"No, just wondering. Honesty is a good thing you know," said Fred.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered George.

He then ignored his brother and friend as he finished his dinner. Later that evening, George read the note in the loo.

_Meet me in the room behind the mirror tomorrow at seven. _

_Thanks,_

_~E_

* * *

The next day he did as asked and got to the room exactly at seven, but she wasn't there. It took a few minutes but she arrived at the small chamber.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he answered awkwardly.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until he gathered all his courage and spoke.

"I'm really sorry, about your aunt and uncle, and the whole thing with Chloe. I'm just –"

"That's not why I asked you to come here," she said softly.

"What?"

"I didn't ask you to come here so you could be sorry for me."

"I'm not! I mean I am sorry but –"

"Just listen okay. I asked you to come here to make sure you will keep things quiet and also to ask for a favour."

"I know I messed up, but if you could just let me explain."

"It's fine, really. I just need to know you won't tell your mates or anyone about what happened. The last thing my cousin needs is to get gossip about how I spent last term in bed with someone who is engaged. Just, please don't brag about how I was your conquest. Ely is going through enough right now."

"I would never say things about you to brag. You were not a conquest. My time with you meant –"

"Do you promise?"

"Ella please."

"Do you promise not say anything?"

"Of course I do!"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. About that favour -"

"I'm trying to tell you something important!"

"Don't, just let it go."

"I can't, I -"

"George please, maybe in time, we could be friends. But right now, I just... I need to be able to move on and deal with what's happening. I need you not to say anything, especially when we have to meet with Longbottom and your brother. And I need this favour. Could you just do this for me? Please."

He looked at her and couldn't believe that she wouldn't let him explain. She just gave him the 'we could be friends' line and it was maddening! And yet, after hearing her plea, he could do nothing but agree to do anything she asked.

"Thank you," she said after he had consented to her demands.

"So what's the favour?"

"The first part is taken care of. Just keep things quiet, and act like you don't really know me when we have to meet in the trainings. The second part... well... I need some of your wheezes. But, it is awkward for us to meet and be alone. At least I feel awkward. So, I want to know if it's okay for me to buy things from your brother."

"What?"

"I won't ask for the recipes or anything. I just want to buy products when he goes to sell them in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But, I need you to make sure he starts selling the things I need."

"I can just give them to you."

"No George, I'll pay for what I need to pay for. I just want the products I need to be available."

"Let me just give them to you. You helped with half of them anyways and I want to give you back all that money."

"Forget I asked," she stated turning to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why can't you just take them? Or make them yourself?"

"Just say no."

"It's not that I don't want you to have them. But I -"

"Thanks for promising not to tell anyone about what happened. See you at the meetings," she stated and again started to leave.

"I'll do it! What do you need?"

She enlisted all she wanted: Fainting Fog, Puking Powder, Portable Swamps, Decoy Detonators, and if he and Fred finished them, she could use some Extendable Ears.

"You'll use them to spy?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright? In Slytherin?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've lived there for five years."

"Come on Estella, I know you're in there with Black Hand followers."

"So. I'm fine. Plus, if hell broke loose in Slytherin, I have a way out. Right out of my room. You should wish others were so lucky."

"Is it that bad?"

"No."

"Then why did Malfoy seem scared?"

"Courage is not exactly something us Slytherins are known for. We run, which is why I have a way out."

"Starting the YPS was courageous."

"I didn't start the YPS. That was Ely. Harry and I are just stuck with it until he comes back."

"Still, it takes bravery to spy and do what you do."

"Could you just get Fred to sell what I need?"

"I said I would."

"Thanks. I should go."

"Wait," he said walking towards her. "Menace I -"

"Please don't call me that. I really thank you for what you're doing for me. But I have to go."

"I didn't lie," he stated as she reached the mirror entrance. She turned to face him.

"About loving you, I didn't lie. I love you very much."

She swallowed hard and then said, "Thank you for your help and... everything else. It really was... it was... really fun." She paused briefly before seriously telling him, "Good bye Fun Man."

Then she exited the small room.

* * *

After that, time passed quickly. They trained in their small group weekly. Estella showed them some escape techniques, spoke on the beginning skills of Legilimency and Occlumency, and shared several warding spells; including one he was familiar with, 'Repello Magihum.' She also showed them several protective charms, which he and Fred mastered quickly. Unfortunately, Neville was a different story and ended up hexed plenty of times as his shields did not work. George admired how she seemed like the most patient witch in the world whenever she had to deal with Neville's clumsiness.

George realized that Estella was actually a good teacher and he could see why the Snapes pushed for her to be one of the YPS leaders. Whenever he or Fred thought something was useless she always had a cheeky comeback, an example of how this could be used to escape, or protect yourself, or even to attack. It was interesting to hear her. Sometimes she spoke as if she knew exactly how Dark Wizards would act. Maybe it was the fact that she read Dark Magic books.

Still, though getting to know this side of her was good, it was torturous to see her weekly and pretend not to know her, not to want her, not to love her. Worse of all was Fred's shameless flirting! Each time he called her 'my pretty leader' George felt ready to hex him silly! At least Estella looked as uncomfortable about the whole thing as he felt. But that didn't matter. George knew she talked to Fred outside the meetings because the stock of the products she had asked for was getting considerably low. Fred got to talk to her! Fred got to sell her the products! _Because stupid me got Fred to make those available to her and maybe even get in her good graces! _he thought in annoyance. This really was maddening and sometimes he didn't even feel like talking to his brother, especially when Fred came back from selling all the things she asked for and bragged about it, "My pretty leader just spent eighteen galleons on me. Brilliant! Right?"

Arrhh! Mad! Just Mad!

* * *

A month had passed this way. It was late on a Thursday night and Fred and George sat in a corner of the common room talking with Harry about the next Quidditch match. Then they heard the portrait hole open. All Gryffindors, besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville, were already sleep, so they readied their wands quickly. To their surprise they heard a "meow" and then saw Professor McGonagall followed by Ely Swanson, Melinda Cooper, and Estella. The large cat leaped out of Ely's arms and ran to his owner. Hermione picked him up and proceeded to pet and hug him like her life depended on it.

"Well I'll leave you to talk Mr. Swanson," said the professor before exiting the area.

"How?" asked Hermione

"Is anyone else here besides the six of you?" asked Ely

"No," they said in unison.

"Can they -?"

"Yes Ely, they can be trusted," said Estella swiftly.

"While I was in London this last month for my interrogations I stayed and worked with the order. They found the cat a few days after the attacks trying to get back in your house. So, I just told them I would bring him with me when I came back here."

Hermione was still in awe at seeing her cat, but soon ran to Ely Swanson and gave him the biggest hug while enthusiastically thanking him. The hug lasted no more than a few seconds and soon the group was engrossed in conversation. Ely Swanson explained how Earlene Anderson's testimony about what happened in her house was able to get him safely back to school and reinstated as Head Boy.

"The Order also caught a break and we found out the Black Hands' next targets, so we are going to protect them."

"Who are their targets now?" asked Hermione with mix of anxiety and pain in her voice. Ely hesitated, but Estella quickly spoke.

"Harry and me."

"What?" uttered the five Gryffindors.

"But why? Do they know you two lead the meetings?" asked George with an extremely concerned tone.

"No they don't know that and the reason is not important. What matters is that we know that they will try to attack one or both of us, probably using the Hogwarts students that have signed the enlistment scroll. So, you need to stay around Harry and make sure he is protected," said Estella sternly.

"I can protect myself!" Harry argued.

"But what about you?" asked George looking at Estella with pleading eyes.

Soon heated discussions were flying between all the Gryffindors and Estella.

"Enough!" shouted Ely. "This is not a debate. You five will watch over Harry as I'm sure his parents will. Mel and I will be protecting Estella with some help."

"Who's going to protect her when she's alone in Slytherin?" asked George exasperatedly.

"I understand that me teaching you defence might make you think that you should be my friend or something, but whatever happens to me is really none of your business Weasley. I can take care of myself and I do have Draco... and Greengrass and Zabini of course. Also, Professor Snape is my head of house and trust me he can keep an eye on both Harry and me without difficulty," said Estella sternly. George looked like he had been slapped in the face.

They continued to discuss the matter and finally laid out how Ron, Hermione, Neville and the twins would help ensure Harry's safety. Mel and the Swansons left soon after.

George climbed up to the sixth year boys dormitories and was angry beyond belief! How could she expect him to not care? He had told her that he loved her. Twice! He had said it twice! And it seemed like she didn't care at all!

* * *

The next day passed quickly. He peaked at Estella during meals, but got no response. All he could see was the back of her head with her shiny black hair flowing down her back. She was such a nightmare! She said they could be friends! She should realize that he had a right to worry about her protection. He bloody cared! He bloody cared a lot! He did not deserve to get dismissed the way he did, in front of her cousin, Melinda, and his own friends and family! George got back to Gryffindor, changed to his pyjamas and laid on his bed, stewing. Then Fred made matters worse.

"Maybe I can protect my pretty leader."

"What?"

"You seemed so worried about her and Harry yesterday, that it made me wonder how I could help. You can't since you're Ely Swanson's pupil now. But I meet her weekly and would gladly charm her into my protective arms," said Fred grinning.

"She's a Slytherin!"

"All the same, she's a good ally. Plus, she keeps coming to get products from me. I think she fancies me. And she is pretty enough, I'd shag that."

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Merlin! It's not like it affects you. If I shag her it's my business, for my own pleasure, right?"

George never answered. He knew that he needed to stay in bed, not move a muscle, and avoid getting anywhere close to Fred right now, or he might just strangle him!

* * *

The feeling of her skin against his own was driving him mad. He kissed her luscious lips, sucked her succulent tongue and then moved his hands to grab her naked firm bun. He lifted her and carried her to his Gryffindor bed feeling aroused and ready to pounce at his beauty.

Her legs hanged at the edge of the bed, open wide, dripping in need, inviting him to enter and do as he pleased. He penetrated slowly, teasing her and enjoying every second of their passion. Once he was fully inside her, he couldn't taunt any longer and began to thrust fast and with force. She moaned deliciously and moved her hips to meet him as he went in and out, in and out, overflowing with desire. He pulled her legs to his shoulders, got deeper in and continued his motions with even more vigour. Eventually his legs got tired and he began to slow down, but she wouldn't let go. She got him to sit on bed and then climbed on top to take him in full.

He could tell she liked this, riding hard and being in control of what was happening. She arched backwards and swayed wildly while whimpering in ecstasy. He had to hold onto her tightly. Then he felt it, her inner walls clenching around him and bringing him to orgasm right along with her.

She moaned wonderfully and he couldn't hold back his grunt before he screamed, "Yes! Estella! I love you!"

"Ah! I love you too! I love you Fred!"

* * *

Evil ending for this chapter, but I do have most of the next chapter finished, jiji. Plz R&R.


	22. Stop Saying That

**Chapter 22: Stop Saying That**

_She moaned wonderfully and he couldn't hold back his grunt before he screamed, "Yes! I love you Estella! I love you!"_

"_Ah! I love you too! I love you Fred!"_

* * *

George woke up sweating profusely and completely overwhelmed. The first part of the dream was amazing and then Fred ruined it! But... what if that really happened? What if he married Chloe and then Fred got with Estella.

_Fred gets to see her weekly and flirt like a bloody… ARRHH! And now she's getting the wheezes from him. What if she lied and she actually works on the spells and recipes with him? She loved doing that before and if Fred is sharing things with her then he's right about her fancying him. What if he's already snogged her and just hasn't told me! Bloody hell! She'll tell me the truth! She has to! _

He got his wand, casted a silencing charm, and opened Fred's trunk to take the Maraunder's map. She was in Slytherin. He miraculously succeeded in moving around without waking Fred and Lee, then grabbed his night-robe, and made his way to see her.

Getting pass Filch and Mrs. Morris using the disillusionment charm was a breeze. He went outside, got to the passage and arrived at its end rather quickly. Once he knocked on the small door that led to her closet, he felt uneasy. His heart was beating much too fast. It was like he had no control over it. Then he heard her voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

"George?"

"Yes."

She opened the small doorway and he crossed into her closet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you fancy my brother?"

"What?"

"Do _YOU_ fancy Fred?"

"URRHH! You came all the way here to -" she said, but her rant ended as they heard movement.

"You are waking up my roommates. Shut up and get out."

"That's no issue and you know it! I want an answer!"

"Fine, but not here, wait in the passage."

He did as ordered, left her closet and paced until he finally heard her coming through the narrow opening.

"So?" he asked.

"Are you barking mad? You were this close to getting caught in Slytherin!" she said, using her fingers to show him a very short distance.

"You could just confound them so stop dogging! Do you fancy him?" he asked with fury.

"That's not what you want to know, is it?" she answered cheekily.

"Fine! Are you using Fred? Are you going to manipulate him and pay him while you get your _extra fun_?"

She looked at him like she wanted to murder him and answered rather loudly, "You think that in between our group training, time with the Snapes, lessons, and studying for my OWLs, I _still_ managed a masterful plan to shag your brother! As much as I said I would find a willing git to get inside me, why would I shag Fred? He can't help me spy or get any sort of information like Draco or even Zabini! He can't help me stay close to the Snapes like Harry! So why? Why would I want in my bed the one bloody boy that looks like a replica of _you_?"

"He can share the Wheezes. You said you needed those," George answered feeling stupid.

"I buy the Wheezes I need! Besides, after what happened, the Snapes are open to teaching Ely and I almost anything we ask. And my aunt and uncle left us so many magical books my head is spinning just trying to begin reading them."

"I... I'm sorry," said George. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Then they were quiet as they leaned against opposite walls of the passage and avoided the others' gaze.

"Well then... good night," she murmured walking towards the thin passage door.

"Wait."

"What now? Are you going to accuse of shagging your other brother?"

"No, I just... Dammit! You chose wrong."

"What?"

"If you'd have just chosen Fred... if you would have asked him about the Wheezes first... he's better for you. The girl that he was bonded to died of a magical decease when she was seven. He's free and he could make you happy. If you do fancy him, I could step aside and-"

"Shut up," Estella said looking at him with intense, but kind eyes. For the first time since their big fight, she showed him the twinkle of wonder that she had so openly given him in the past. George swallowed nervously.

"My entire life, everyone, my aunt, my uncle, the Snapes, Ely, Dumbledore, The Order, absolutely everyone has tried to control how I live. I know you mean well by telling me to fancy Fred instead of you. But I don't need your orders about this."

"You fancy me?"

"Oi! For a skilful Casanova you can be a daft git! Just be quiet and save the orders to fancy Fred for someone else."

"I'm not ordering you! You difficult menace to society! It's just that... now I know what you do, with Malfoy and the YPS. And well... you should have someone that can really be with you, and make you laugh, and keep you safe and happy, someone like Fred. You made a mistake when you let me snog you and let me be the first-"

She quickly interrupted, "Then it's my mistake George. Mine and I'll deal."

"Menace..." he said sweetly.

"Stop telling me what to do. Last school year Ely almost got killed and I was in that cocoon and it felt… never mind. The point is that I realized that I can't just be a cowering Slytherin that follows what others tell me because it's easy. If I do that, I might as well curse everyone I care about and hand myself to the Black Hand. Right or wrong I've made my own way since then. I chose to befriend Draco and spy. I chose to sneak around to learn about the Wheezes. And I chose to do that with you. What happened after just- happened."

"You don't regret -?"

"Fancying you and sleeping with you? No. I always knew things would end. I could never be your girlfriend, but still, I don't regret what I did. Sorry if you do."

"I don't! Being with you was brilliant. You're... amazing," he said taking a hold of one of her hands.

"You don't know me very well."

"I know you... I miss you."

"You don't and missing me will pass."

"It won't. Ella, I admit you're no picnic... you're cheeky and complicated, a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're wicked, strong, brilliant... you're the most astounding girl I've ever known and I love -"

She put a finger on his mouth and murmured, "Stop saying that."

"No, I have to get this out," he said taking hold of her hand.

"George you don't need to -"

"For the love of Merlin let me say this!"

She then stayed quiet.

"I... when I was fourteen, my Mum and Dad told me about the engagement. I pretended to accept it, that it was okay. But I was so angry, so upset. And knowing that, for once, Fred and I were not even, that he wasn't in the same bind I was in, made it worse. That night my brothers talked to me and explained how they had handled it and that it wasn't Fred's fault. Then Bill and took Fred and I to a muggle pub in town. It didn't help to get pissed. Worse of all, each of us ended up in bed, with random muggle girls that took all our money in our sleep. Ella, my first time was shit and I barely remember it."

"George..."

"Then this stupid thing with Fred got started, and he dumped Angie so we could have our way with witches. Then Cynthia Wood used me, and I felt like if I laughed it off, if tried out as many witches as possible before having to marry Chloe, then it would be okay. I convinced myself that it was okay and I got used to having just sex and keeping myself at a safe distance from these girls... and joking about it... I... I didn't know what it felt like... when I actually fell for one of them... I didn't know."

"Please stop," she said.

"No Ella, you have to know. I wake up every day looking forward to seeing you, at the meetings, in the hallways, at meals, even if you just ignore me. I dream about you. I get madly jealous over you. I wish I could always make you smile, that I could make you happy. I know I have nothing to offer you and I have no excuse for what I did. But I never meant to hurt you. I swear. I didn't know I was falling. Ella, I didn't know. But, I'm in love with you. I love you Menace, I-"

"Stop it! Dammit George! Just stop! I never told you why I didn't want to be your girlfriend to begin with! It's bad and I shouldn't tell you and you shouldn't love me!" she said firmly and looking at him with sincerity.

"I don't care what it is. Don't tell me anything. I still love you," he assured.

"But-"

"Shush," he said. Then slowly, he got close, and his lips tentatively reached for hers.

In the past, their kissing could have been described as some sort of primal banter, a chemical reaction that took over and fused them together, a simple taunt that they both enjoyed but would never commit to. But, that was not true anymore. The soft peck that they shared was cautious and filled with affection, almost shy. George felt his heart beat faster than ever. It was like he was thirteen again and getting kissed for the first time. This kiss was soothing and terrifying, painful and fabulous, beautifully innocent and strongly passionate all at once.

They separated, but kept foreheads against each other. Then he said, "I should have never gone to Chloe. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Letting you be my first was my best mistake. I'll never want your brother," she stated with honesty. Then they shared more sweet kisses, which deepened gradually, until they were snogging each other madly.

Eventually they separated, utterly breathless. Then they hugged and she spoke, "This is a really bad idea George. It can't last and it won't get us anywhere."

"I know. I've just missed you so bad."

"I've missed you too."

They snogged madly again and without any further words they knew what to do, exactly where to go.

* * *

They arrived at the Shrieking Shack and headed straight to the bedroom. It was the same - dingy, old, shabby, but with the luxurious furniture and plushest white beddings. George smiled as he stood watching the familiar surroundings. Then he kissed her gently while opening her night-robe. Estella lifted her arms inviting him to take her white nightgown off. He complied and couldn't help the naughty sparkle in his eyes when he saw her naked breasts. She smiled at him and he caressed her alluring body, little by little, and each pore, each piece of skin, felt and tasted magnificent.

Then Estella made her move and got him to face her. She opened his night robe, took off his faded flannel nightshirt, kissed his neck and chest, and kneeled to kiss his stomach. She pulled down his pyjama trousers and his pants carefully, and then gave a sweet peck to his hard manhood, making him gasp and tremble. That caused her to let out a spontaneous giggle and then she took him in her mouth.

After a while, George got her to stop and lay on the bed. He took the last of her garments off and watched her body in a daze, just like he had that first time in the prefects' bathroom. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was nude on this bed, _their_ bed, tempting, out in the open, and yet looking somewhat nervous.

Suddenly, he thought about how their potion had worn off. He stepped away to grab his wand from the floor and she looked put out. But that didn't last long, as she quickly understood what he was doing. He returned to her side, pointed his wand at her stomach, and uttered the needed incantation. He snogged her and threw his wand off to the ground. Then he made his way down her body sprinkling pecks of adoration everywhere. He arrived at her stomach and kissed the area where hair began to mark a path to the treasure he sought. She parted willingly and whimpered when his tongue began to love the softness between her legs.

"Not like this, I want you inside of me," she muttered and placed her hands on his shoulders. He stopped his ministrations and positioned himself by her entrance.

"I love you," he murmured looking sincerely into her eyes. Then their bodies joined.

They gasped at the sensation and stayed still, enjoying every second of their bond. In that instant, George confirmed that this was it. He belonged with her and nothing could ever compare. Her hair, dark as a moonless night, her eyes, a deep sea of endless blue, her wicked yet sweet smile, her mad ideas, her teasing, her pranks, her own unique way of making him tell her things he hadn't even told Fred, even her barmy moods and secrets, everything about her had enchanted him. And she was his again, his menace, always.

Estella knew she shouldn't do this. That nothing could come of it. He was engaged, and she was who she was, and shouldn't get involved with anyone. But, she wanted George, she needed him. Everything about him, his hair, intense like fire, his twinkly brown eyes, like the promise of a carefree earth that could ground her, his dedication to jokes and laughter, his brilliance, the way he teased her, his ability to make her be fun and unguarded... she had fallen for it all. So she forgot everything else and simply enjoyed him. She enjoyed him and the sensations he caused as his warm skin rubbed against hers, as he immersed his glorious hardness in her depths, as he made her feel like the most amazing woman. She couldn't hold it anymore and in the midst of their union Estella murmured, "I love you George… love you… so much."

He looked at her face and their eyes locked. He could have sworn that Estella's eyes had grown even more stunning - with love and sexual energy beaming out of her. He couldn't speak and describe this, so instead he claimed her lips.

The movements that followed were gentle and unhurried, as if made to prolong their union. They swayed in a perfect slow rhythm, and both knew that this time they were openly and unapologetically not shagging, but making love. Every thrust was skin-tight, so profound, so electrifying, it was almost painful.

George lifted her legs onto his shoulder, getting in even deeper. His heart pounded, his skin was on fire, his midsection tingled. It was fantastic and overwhelming. Estella responded beautifully, whimpering in pleasure, and impulsively scratching at his arm while his pace in and out of her fastened. Then she completely shuddered, gasping in wanton, moaning in delight, losing all control as the bliss her orgasm took over. With her inner walls pulsing exquisitely she told George how he was perfect to her and how she really loved him. That was his breaking point. He confessed that he loved her more than anything, and as he poured his warm seed deep in her, they both quivered in fear, in peace, in joy, in absolute love, intoxicated by the ecstasy of it all.

Estella got her legs off his shoulders and contentedly received the full weight of her exhausted George. He didn't dare pull out, and she wrapped her arms and legs tight around him. They were sweaty and breathless, but that didn't stop their need to stay close. He enjoyed every second he had on her, wrapped in her body, kissing her neck softly while she gave sweet pecks to his shoulder.

* * *

This is my favourite chapter so far. I've been writing it and re-writing it for ages. I think I started writing this right around the time I was writing about their first time in the prefect's bathroom. So, let me know what you think. R&R plz.

Next chapter: Bliss


	23. Bliss and Fights

Thanks for the reviews, addition to alerts, etc. Special thanks to **_AlliePaula_** for her beta help. I do have to let everyone know, it might be a little while for my next update as we are reviewing chapters 13 to 23 for edits. Well here it is, hope you like it. R&R.

**Bliss and Fights**

It was either really late on Friday or very early on Saturday, but time didn't matter. After they cleaned, George and Estella crawled under the covers and lay in bed staring at each other in total peace. She fiddled with his red locks amorously and his fingers made arbitrary patterns on her naked back. Neither of them really knew when they fell asleep, but the beeping of her watch startled them and got them to face a new day.

Between yawns and freshening charms, she sent a couple of her notes with feet to Mel Cooper and to Malfoy asking them to make excuses for her absence and keep Ely Swanson away. George didn't worry about sending any notes. Fred and Lee would just have to deal.

Estella managed to make him agree to go to Quidditch practice and summoned his robes. It was barely five in the morning so no one should notice those flying to the Shack. They decided that while he was at practice, she would catch up with her cousin and play on whatever excuse Draco and Mel had made up. Then she began to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I'm hungry," Estella answered.

"I could help with that," he said and pulled her back to him and kissed her. She put no resistance and kissed back. Then he pinned her under him and his mouth moved to her neck.

"As good as this is, I was hungry for food," she murmured while smiling.

"Food is overrated," he stated, but in that moment his own stomach growled. She laughed.

"Your digestive system disagrees with you," she teased. "Plus we can have each other again after the food."

"Fine, healer Swanson, what's there to eat downstairs?"

"Nothing right now, but get dressed and I'll have you meet someone."

"Someone?"

"My elf, silly, but as I said, get dressed. I doubt you want Kreacher to see you starkers. Then again -"

"Then again what my silly witch?" he teased and then tickled her.

"Then... again... you seem to love... hanging about starkers..." she uttered between laughs.

"With you, just with you," he said sincerely as he stopped the tickling.

She kissed him softly and added, "Me too."

They continued to kiss for a while and even though they wanted the food, their nude bodies gave in to other needs.

* * *

Later, Estella summoned her wrinkly elf and asked for food and not a word to anyone. She was polite about her requests, but George knew they were unbreakable orders.

Kreacher's expressions easily told George that the elf did not approve of what was happening between him and his young mistress (as he called her). Still, the house elf followed Estella's wishes without questioning. He brought eggs, toasts, sausages, various fruits, pumpkin juice, and milk. Once breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned Kreacher prepared food for lunch and dinner and left knowing he was not required to return.

Estella kissed George softly and for a second he thought that he could pull off skipping Quidditch and staying with her in the Shack. But she wasn't having it and made sure they got ready and used disillusionment charms. He made it to practice on time and she met Ely and Mel in the library. Once they returned they took a shower together and in the midst of their fun and wet love making they broke off the towel hanger of the old bathroom in the Shack. They laughed it off and after the high of their orgasms they got themselves together and fully dressed.

Later, they ate and he then sat on a cushioned chair by the fireplace with Estella on his lap. George got her to share her latest experiments on a more effective burn healing cream and some of the curses and antidotes she had discussed with Professor Snape. It was a bit strange to realize just how familiar she was with the dark arts. Yet he wasn't frightened at the depth of her knowledge. He did feel a bit of concern but was rather impressed with her healing ideas for dark spells and potions. She asked him about the wheezes and laughed at the things he and Fred had come up with. She was particularly interested in the progress of the Extendable Ears and the idea of headless hats.

Then they dared to daydream.

"If we were together I would want you with me all the time, not just during the school year," George stated.

"I suppose I could tell you where the mansion is so you can visit in the summer."

"And I would sneak out of the Burrow and get in your bed every night."

"And my cousin would find you there and hex your bits off," she said teasingly.

"Hey!" he answered and began to tickle her. "It's supposed to be a nice future! My bits would stay intact!"

"Alright… alright… no one… would disapprove of shagging in my bedroom," she said in between laughs as she got off the chair and sat on the rug.

"I knew you'd want my bits in perfect health for you," he teased as he got close to her.

"Aren't you just full of yourself?" she teased.

"That's 'cause I know you're mad about me."

She pretended to be annoyed and tried to get away. But they ended on the floor kissing each other deeply.

"We could go to your seventh year masquerade together and maybe prank people using the punch or decorations," she said once their snogging ceased.

"Yeah, then we'd leave and come here to remember when we first used the Shack."

"And you would shriek louder than normal just to honour the place."

"What did I say about shrieking?"

"That you can't help yourself," she teased.

"I do not shriek when I make love to you. I am very manly," he assured as he again tickled her.

"Alright... alright... my lion," she giggled.

Then they settled down from the tickling madness and she asked, "Do you think about anything we do in this future that doesn't end with getting me in bed?"

"Yeah, if you were my girlfriend you would come to the opening of the shop and it'd be brilliant! You could help us make products if we run out in the middle of the day and I'd watch you looking perfect over a cauldron. Of course, I'd have to take advantage of you in some back closet of the shop, no bed necessary," he joked.

"Randy git!"

"You like it," he said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever… the shop would be fun to see. You'll make more money than Zonko's and Honeydukes combined."

"I don't know about that."

"I do," she assured. She smiled sincerely and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Once we were done with the sales of Wheezes that week, Fred and I would throw a crazy party and you would be my guest of honour... the only guest that could make partner with me and my brother."

"No… I… the wheezes belong to you and Fred."

"I know. But you help, and no one would know the recipes besides the three of us, and Lee who's in for some of them."

"Right, and if your brother ever finds out what I know he'll try to Obliviate me."

"He'd go mental, but I wouldn't let him get anywhere near you," he assured and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Since when are you sweet?"

"Since I love you."

"I love you too," said Estella and kissed him softly. He slowly worked to take off her top and then she giggled.

"What's funny now?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"No, really, it was a completely daft thought. If I tell you, you'll think I'm a silly girl and run for the hills in a second."

"I'd never leave you willingly," he assured with a peck on the lips, "now tell me."

"Fine, but if you run away I'll hex you."

"Deal."

She moved to lay flat on him and looked at him with twinkly eyes.

"I just thought that in our non-existent future, if we were together and you shagged me senseless all over the place… that could … umm... get us to… umm... have kids." She paused, blushing madly and then continued. "Those kids would be the wickedest pranksters in history."

He smiled at her ideas and looked into her eyes. For the first time in his life he actually wished he could be married. Married to Estella, able to laugh with her, play with her, make love to her, have those wicked kids and spend the rest of their lives dealing with the consequences. He felt an odd pain in his chest and she turned to look at the fire and effectively avoided his gaze. He couldn't promise anything. He couldn't fix this, change it, and stay with her forever. All he could do was enjoy the present and lighten the mood.

"You'd probably go barmy like my Mum does when she has to deal with us," he said.

She turned to him and smiled.

"The last two years my uncle joked about how I had become the cause for his gray hair. I reckon it was probably true since Ely is perfect. Never broke a rule his whole life unless I asked him to, _brainy perfect prefect_," she said mocking her cousin.

It was George's turn to smile as he added, "Sounds like Percy."

"Actually your brother might have been a tad worse," she answered as they grinned.

He made them turn so she was beneath him. He looked at her and felt amazed. She loved him back! She loved him back and they were in the Shack together and she felt perfect in his arms.

"What?" she asked.

"If we had a daughter, I'd want her to look just like you," he said sincerely. Then he kissed her lips briefly.

"I'd wish she had red hair," she murmured.

"No. She'd be perfect looking just like you. Except, then I'd have to train her brothers to beat the gits that fancy her to a bloody pulp."

"There might be sweet boy after her that you would be scaring for no good reason," she answered.

"For you information, I would have every reason to scare the shit out of the idiot after our daughter. I know what the git wants."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, does that mean my cousin has a right to scare you and beat you to a pulp?"

"Well... yeah, he has every reason for scaring me. He sort of does already, with his _I'm Ely Swanson and I know so many hexes that you don't want to cross me_ presence. Reckon he would curse the life out of me if he ever knew about this," he said placing his hand inside her jeans and working to take those and her knickers off.

"That's because... an uptight Ravenclaw like Ely would probably not approve that I love... a randy rule-breaker like you... my fun man..." she uttered while gasping as he caressed the nub of nerves between her legs in the way only he knew she loved.

"Too bad for him, because I am randy, and mad about you, and I am going to make you cum hard for me... my gorgeous menace," he said huskily. He got her completely nude again and kissed her body until his tongue and fingers teamed up in the task of adoring the moist treasure between her legs. It didn't take long before she did just what he had said - cum hard for him.

The orgasm must have been a good one because she looked crazy in need of him. She made them stand, took off his clothes quickly, then pushed him against one of the living room couches and climbed on him. The sweetness and gentleness they had experienced the previous night was completely left behind as she proceeded to ride him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh George... I love you… oh George..."

"I love you too… Estella... Call me… Fun Man…"

He grabbed her hips to help her go faster.

"Yes… fun man… fun man… oh oh oh… call me gorgeous… call me…"

"Menace... Love…"

"Ahh... Fun Man..."

"Arrhhh Gorgeous... arrhhh I love you... no one else... not like this... only you..."

"Merlin... Oh... Merlin! I'm... Ahhhh ahhh..."

She got completely lost in her orgasm and in the process milked him thoroughly. After the high of their love, they stayed still holding onto each other.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day and the night completely starkers, joking around, talking wheezes, eating, even discussing Quidditch (though she was not very proficient in that subject). The entire weekend was perfect. They took small breaks and kept appearances of their regular lives in front of her cousin, his brother, and their friends. But the most important thing was the time they spent alone as a barmy couple that was wrapped up in the delight of being together.

After that weekend they continued to meet every night after curfew. They gave into their love, teased each other mercilessly, worked on products, pranked each other, and once he even helped her with her homework. He would deny that fact forever, regardless of consequences - George Weasley did not tutor or do homework. She confessed how jealous she had been when she saw him with Edgecombe, and told him about the itching hex that she gave her. He laughed as he remembered the one week last term when Chloe did not pester him and spent her time in the hospital wing. He read a new book that Fred had hidden deep in their trunk called, 'Pleasing a dream witch'. The knowledge gained from that text, not only added new levels of passion to their relationship, but helped him learn to use simple gestures, like picking flowers for her, or helping her with her potions, in order to show his affection. He knew he was acting like a dim git in love, but she was worth it.

One night, their bliss was interrupted by a conversation that made clear how sooner or later this would be over.

"Why are you a target?" George asked.

"Umm?"

"For the Black Hand, your cousin said you and Harry are their targets. And I overheard Zabini say that Marcus McDavol won't let go until he recruits you. Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

George turned away from her and laid flat on the bed. "What could possibly be worse than me being engaged to Edgecombe?"

She stayed quiet.

"What is it?"

"You said you didn't care what it was."

"I care if it puts you in danger! What is it?" he asked letting out his anger.

"Sorry, I'm jinxed to keep my secrets," she said softly.

"Jinxed?" he said turning towards her and putting his weight on his arm so he could see her face.

"There's a jinx on me that doesn't allow me to tell people about all of it."

"Does Malfoy know?"

"George"

"Does he?"

"Not from me."

"Right."

"He found out some of it while spying on the Black Hand. I never meant for pretty boy to know me that well and have to deal with this. He has enough with his own issues."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for him and how much he knows about you? About us! I haven't even told Fred about this!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I told him about you because... never mind."

"Great answer, you really make a lot of sense tonight."

"Excuse me, but last I checked I don't owe you any explanations! You're engaged and this is your last fling before your marriage. And don't look offended! I've caught you with your lovely fiancé even after we started doing this again and I have not made any sort of fuss anymore! So, you don't get to fuss either!"

"Look I -"

"No! You don't get to lash out at Draco. He's my best friend and you're not my boyfriend so you have no right to question anything. But just so you can know that you're an arse, I'm going to tell you about how I never revealed my deepest secrets to Draco. How I pick and choose what I say to him even though he's my best friend. And how I told him about us because I was considering sharing all I could about myself with you and asking you to be my boyfriend. Happy now?" she asked getting out of the bed and wrapping her naked body in her night robe.

"No! I'm not bloody happy!" he answered climbing out of bed and putting on his pants quickly. "And just so you know I have not enjoyed any of the times when Chloe has caught up with me. I hide and avoid her because all I bloody think about is you! And you know that I would have told you about her long ago, in the room behind the mirror, if you hadn't stopped me! And I apologized and you forgave me, so stop dogging and just tell me what it is!"

"I'm not telling you anything because I don't want to and I am bloody jinxed!"

"Really? Who jinxed you?"

"Professor Snape."

"You're serious?"

She gave him an angry glare and answered, "I told you that the Snapes are my godparents. Together with Aunt E and Uncle Ralph, they decided that Ely and I should keep some things to ourselves so Severus jinxed us."

"Bloody arse, if I get my hands..."

"Oh stop it."

"Look, we might be arguing, but if you think I am just going to sit around when someone has a jinx on you, you're barking! You're bloody annoying, but I still love you!"

"Great 'cause I love you too, even if you are a ridiculous and jealous git!"

"I'm jealous? Who's the one that gave Chloe an itching hex," he teased.

She giggled and said, "It was good payback, wasn't it?"

"Brilliant," he answered with a grin and just as quickly as the fight had started it was over. They walked towards each other and hugged tightly.

"I'm going to hex professor Snape," he murmured angrily.

"No, you won't. Fun Man, you have to understand that Lily and Severus watch after me, especially Severus since he's head of Slytherin. He's a really strong wizard, maybe stronger than Dumbledore, and he has helped me loads. I know what the jinx is. I always thought I'd grow strong enough to break it. I've tried loads of times, but failed miserably. "

"Maybe we could break it together."

"No, even if we could, I still wouldn't tell you why I'm a target. We can't do this for long George. You'll have to get officially engaged and then it's over. You'll have a great life with Chloe Edge- Weasley, Chloe Weasley."

George felt sick just hearing about it.

"I don't love her."

"I know."

"Maybe we could leave. We could leave to keep you safe and me single. If we run off tonight we can get far enough. I can work somewhere and send money to my mum and dad to pay for the penalty of the contract. I can watch after you."

"No."

"But -"

"George, there's more than money as penalty for breaking _Adstringo Matrimon_. You must know that, or I'm sure you would have gotten out of it ages ago. We're just pretend Fun Man. You'll be happy with Chloe and open the joke shop with Fred and her."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, but you have your life set for you and I have mine. That's all there is," she said looking into his eyes and caressing his face. "Promise me you'll try to be happy with her, please."

She stared at him with her eyes begging him to do as she asked. He hugged her and stayed holding on tightly and not saying anything.

"George, promise me," she whispered.

"I promise," he answered.

"Thank you," she uttered before they kissed with that sweetness that they seemed to have just discovered.

"I wish -"

"Don't," she interrupted and kissed him again .

Then they made love slowly, with torturous tenderness.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	24. The Rage of Swansons and Weasleys

Thanks for the reviews, additions to alerts, etc. Special thanks to _heronlove_ and _Jayce_ who really help keep me going with this story :)

R&R

**The Rage of Swansons and Weasleys**

Fred was overjoyed. They were of age! Just thinking about the fact that from now on he was in charge of his own future was thrilling! Not to mention that their birthday fell of a Saturday and need he say - PARTY! All was planned. After practice, they would cast silencing charms in the Quidditch tent so that at night they could return and have a fire, food, drinks and all sorts of fun. It was risky, but the people that made it would definitely be the worthy and get to have a great time!

Night arrived and the party was in full swing. Many Griffyndors were there, though there was no sign of their little brother and his friends. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also easily spotted, and they included his brother's fiancé, who was on him like a leech. George didn't seem happy about it. And who could blame the bloke? On a night like this, they could get on with anyone, but poor George was stuck with Edgecombe. Not that she wasn't attractive, but she was the boring, I want to be Head Girl and then work at the Ministry type. That's probably why George got with the mystery shag to begin with.

George sneakily pointed his wand against Edgecombe's back. Soon after, she exited the tent saying she did not feel well. Once Chloe was gone, Fred saw George approach the drink table, drink a butter beer, and then amiably talk to the people around him. But he made no move towards any of the available witches. Honestly! His fiancé was gone! He had free range, no need to avoid girls for Chloe's sake. This had to be for the mystery shag. How a girl had gotten this much influence over his brother was beyond his understanding. Absolutely barmy! He decided to let this one go and enjoy the party, after all one only turns seventeen once.

Time passed quickly as they had drinks and enjoyed the festivities. Then George slowly got closer to the exit of the tent and left, thinking no one had noticed.

"Mate!" called Fred.

"What?" answered Lee, annoyed at the interruption. He was about to get with Maxine again and either Fred or George was blocking his efforts.

"George left," whispered Fred.

"What?"

"George is gone, left the party."

"So?"

"So? This is bloody unacceptable. We're supposed to be mates, partners in business, partners in... everything. He can't just leave on our birthday."

"Jordan, ready for the after party?" purred Maxine.

"No. He's busy," answered Fred.

"Urhh!" answered the girl with indignation and then began to get away.

"Wait... Max," called Lee, but it was too late. "Thanks you git."

"Whatever, you had that once already. And I'm tired of George ditching us for that girl and not even telling us about her. I say we go after him and make him confess the truth," stated Fred and pulled the map from his robes.

* * *

_**Later, in the Shrieking Shack...**_

George looked at the coat in his hands. Light reddish-brow dragon skin with buttons made from the teeth of the beast and a label clearly indicating it was number twelve out of the forty that had been made from this dragon. It was so brilliant!

"I can't. It's too much. I can't accept -"

"It's no more than I spend on any of my robes or even my skirts. It can help with blocking spells. I bought six actually."

"What?"

"I had to get money from one of the vaults and let Ely know why. So I made up the story of buying the coats to help with warding us from spells. I told Ely I would give these to him and some of our other friends. I might have exaggerated on the cost and told him I was buying only five when I really got six. Please take it," she practically begged.

"Menace I –"

"I want you to have this for protection and… so you have something to remember today, to remember… me."

"What?"

"You're going to leave Hogwarts before me and get married and move on… I just wanted –"

"I will never forget you. I love you."

"Then take it."

Estella looked at him with such pleading eyes, such a need. He simply answered, "Okay."

She smiled and excitedly added, "Try it on!"

He did as she asked and the coat fit like a glove.

"You look amazing!" she exclaimed.

"It does look nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, fit for my future joke shop owner!" she proclaimed proudly.

He turned to her beaming and said, "Thank you."

Then he kissed her deeply and it felt fantastic. It was like getting drunk on honey water while sucking the most delicious soft tongue. And smelling the scent of her hair... flowery and fruity, like the smell of being outside but somewhere unknown... somewhere mysterious and rare… she was driving him mad.

He began working on the zipper of the wonderful black dress she had worn for him, but she interrupted the snog and murmured, "I have another gift for you, two more actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in the bedroom," she added and began to pull him towards the shabby staircase.

Upstairs, Estella told him to go in the bedroom and take off his new coat while she got the other presents. He did as she asked and after a few minutes she arrived by the door of the room. It was a magnificent sight. She was clad in a see-through light blue chemise that left nothing to the imagination. He stared at how the thing accented her round, perky breasts and hardened nipples. Then he looked further down and could see the patch of dark hair. _She has no knickers! Wow!_

"Gift number two. Do you like it?" she asked and then twirled around. When she did, George saw her bare bottom and he wondered if he'd ever been this hard just from looking. But, he had never seen or even dreamed of having a girl display her body this way, just for him.

"It's amazing," he said breathlessly. She stepped forward and kindly pulled his shirt over his head. Then she started unbuttoning his jeans.

"What's the last gift?" George asked, clearing his throat.

"Gift number three involves whatever position you choose."

He looked at her and swallowed deeply not daring to even touch her.

"Since when are you shy?" she teased.

"Since you... you're just… I love you."

"I love you too," she answered and then kissed him.

George wasted no more time and tugged his jeans down. Estella ran her fingertips down his front slowly until she reached his long and stiff erection. He loved her touch – passionate and fiery, yet still cautious and pure, reserved for him, the only man that had felt all of her, the one who had claimed the most intimate parts of her body. He pulled down the little straps of her chemise and freed her breasts. He caressed those slowly and cherished the moment, running his hands all over her body, relishing each piece of her.

After a while she whispered on his ear, "How would you like it my love?"

"Ride me, take over and own me Menace," he answered huskily.

Estella gave him a look of sheer amazement and then pushed him backwards onto the bed. She wasted no more time and lowered herself on him with an excited squeal. He gasped at the sensation and brought his hips up to meet her when she came down.

He watched her bouncy breasts, the flush on her neck, and the chemise that still embraced her middle. It was amazing! _This is the best present I ever got! _he thought.

Then Estella rode him faster, taking him in even deeper, and giving him all of her energy and passion. His eyes closed and he moaned while enjoying the warmth that encased him again and again – she was moist, snug, just right. He reached for her breasts and held on, wishing that this pleasure would never end, that they could forget the rest of world and stay in the shack forever.

Their passion continued making the head of the bed bang furiously against the wall and their bodies began to sweat as they allowed their need for each other take over. She laced their hands together, leaned forward putting some of her weight on his arms, and then lost it and yelled out her pleasure. George could hold back no longer, and as her muscles squeezed him during her climax, he let go.

"Mother of Merlin! Menace!" he cried out as he sprayed cum into her.

"Yes Fun Man! Come with me, come good!"

He panted and groaned; hips bucking as she milked him thoroughly. Once done, he opened his eyes and she was giving him that wicked yet adorable grin of hers.

He pulled her towards him into a tight hug. "That was… fucking amazing... best birthday ever... I love you," he murmured to her ear.

"I'd do anything for you, my birthday boy, my love," she whispered back at him.

Then, after a couple of peaceful and wondrous minutes, they heard, "ESTELLA MARIE SWANSON!"

* * *

Fred and Lee followed the frantic Ely Swanson to the grounds and then to the Whomping Willow. They saw him grab a long stick, poke a nod on the tree, and then... the tree stopped!

The Ravenclaw ran inside the tree extremely fast, like a rabbit that crawls into a well-known hole. Fred and Lee looked at each other, nodded, and let curiosity be their guide. In no time, they were in a tunnel and ran after the shadow of Ely Swanson.

They arrived at a rickety ladder and went up through a trap door. Then they heard it – moans of pleasure and the rhythmic banging of headboard – clear sounds of some serious shagging. Fred and Lee turned to Ely Swanson and the look of horror and anger on his face was bloody scary.

Then the two Gryffindors noticed the items that were spread all over the place. Fred moved away from Lee, approached the table, and got a look of horror of his own as he confirmed what he had suspected at first glance. These were their products! The future merchandise of the shop! All that he and George had worked for!

Fred was instantly furious and it only got worse when he noticed the notes that were spread on the table. They were written in a neat handwriting that was not his or George's. He read through them and realized what his brother had done. _He gave her the recipes! Bloody buggering hell!_

His angry thoughts were interrupted by a pair of screams.

"Mother of Merlin! Menace!"

"Yes Fun Man! Come with me, come good!"

The noises of untamed shagging continued for a little longer, but eventually the place got quiet. That is, it was quiet for a couple of minutes until Ely Swanson clenched his fists and screamed, "ESTELLA MARIE SWANSON!"

"Ely?" a feminine voice questioned loudly.

"Get down here! Immediately! And bring the git that's up there with you!" Ely screamed.

After a bit, Fred saw his twin arrive hand-in-hand with Estella Swanson.

* * *

Estella loudly questioned, "Ely?"

"Get down here! Immediately! And bring the git that's up there with you!" Ely screamed.

George heard Estella's breath catch in her throat and her entire body began to tremble. She was pale and absolutely terrified.

"It'll be alright. I'll stand by you," he assured.

"We have to get dressed," she said as she jumped off the bed. "Let me do the talking. It's not me that he's going after. Dammit!"

"What?"

"I left my dress in the bathroom."

"You have things to wear in your closet."

"Right."

"It's going to be fine. Breathe," he said. Then he made her stop the rush to get down and hugged her. "Feeling better?"

"No, but there's no time to fix that, we have to get down and face the music or Ely might make his way up here and _that_ I really don't want to deal with."

"I'll go first. If he's goes over the bend I can take it."

She looked at him and then said, "Let's just go together."

They finished getting dressed and headed down the stairwell with their hands clasped together. They arrived at the landing and George saw an enraged Ely Swanson, his own brother, who gave him an angry scowl, and then Lee, who looked like he just wanted to get the hell away.

"I thought you were patrolling tonight," said Estella apologetically.

"I was! Until I caught two troublemakers close to the tree and read their thoughts! It so happens that they were following Weasley, whose last location on this recently confiscated map was by the tree! I ran here in a panic and for what? To stand here like an idiot! Listening to what you are really up to! For over thirty minutes!" Ely yelled.

_We were at it that long? It seemed so fast and wonderful,_ George thought. But he quickly shook his head to bring himself back to the situation.

"You gave her the recipes! You betraying git!" yelled Fred.

"Out! Right now!" yelled Ely looking towards Fred and Lee.

"What? We got you here and I need to talk to my brother!" argued Fred.

"No, I need to talk to your brother! And unless you want to spend the rest of the year in detention and banned from Quidditch, you will leave, right now!" threatened Ely.

"But we didn't do anything," Lee said.

"I have record of products that make students sick, breaking of curfew and all sorts of previous offences that I've let slip. Go back to the castle right now!"

Lee nodded and began to head out. Fred gave George a murderous look and said, "We'll deal with this in Gryffindor!" Then he also left.

"Explain!" said Ely.

"Well I... we..." mumbled George trying to figure out how to appease Estella's angry cousin.

"We were making love," answered Estella biting her lip and awaiting for her cousin's wrath.

"And just how long has this been going on?" Ely asked in a swift scream.

George and Estella looked at each other and mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that."

"The middle of October," said George.

Then Estella spoke, "Ely, you're being -"

"Being what?"

"I'm sixteen years old! Almost of age, I -"

"You're in school! Not married!"

"You and Mel are in school and not married," Estella retorted.

"No, you don't get to do that. I'm _**eighteen**_, and _**engaged**_ to Melinda, and I've taken responsibility for the largest fortune in England, the YPS, and you! Plus we're in the middle of a war!"

"Exactly!" countered Estella. "Who knows what could happen, so… it's now or never."

Ely's face softened as he heard his cousin, but then he turned to George. "I get where she's coming from, but what about you? What exactly are your intentions with my cousin?"

"Stop it!" yelled Estella.

"No! You're my sister!" Ely answered and looked back at George. "Answer me! What are your intentions?"

George wished he could say that this was not big issue because he would marry her and take care of her and everything would be fine. But that wasn't true, so all he said was, "I love her."

"Well how wonderful!"

"Leave him alone! This was all me! I wanted this!" yelled Estella.

"No, it wasn't," said George trying to help her out.

"Get upstairs!" ordered Ely.

"No!"

"I'm your legal guardian! Go up or I will call Professor Snape, Dumbledore, and the entire Order and work to put you under a spell to do as I say!"

George had had enough! He placed himself in front of Estella and said, "That's the Imperius curse! Don't you dare try that near her!"

Ely was taken aback and seemed ashamed. "You're right, that was too much. I would never do that. I'm sorry. Ella, please go upstairs and let me talk to Weasley."

"Promise you won't hex him," she pleaded.

"I can take care of myself," assured George.

"I will not cast any curses or hexes on him tonight. I give you my word," said Ely Swanson. "Don't make me have to call Snape and Dumbledore. They would not be pleased."

"I know," answered Estella. "I'll go. But you can't hurt him, not one hex, not a scratch."

"I promise," Ely stated.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but… I love him," added Estella.

"That's what I'm worried about. Mum and Dad would have never let something like this happen right under their noses!"

"Don't do that to yourself. Plus, Aunt E knew. She could tell something was up with me the moment I stepped off the train for Christmas Holiday. She got me to tell her about this and she understood," added Estella.

"She always understood you, she was your Mum too," answered Ely.

Estella got George to turn to her and then hugged him.

"It's going to be alright," said George against her ear. "I won't let him do anything to you."

"He won't. He loves me," she said looking up to his eyes. "I love you, no matter what, forever," she added and then took him in her arms again and squeezed tightly. After a few seconds she let go and headed up the stairs.

* * *

About a half hour later, George walked towards Gryffindor feeling like the world had ended. He knew this day would come, the day when he and Estella would be over and had to move on. But, he thought they would be able to put it off until he was officially engaged, until he couldn't avoid it. Instead, Ely Swanson put a stop to them tonight. They didn't even get to stay together until the end of the school year. They didn't even get to say goodbye.

Still, George understood Swanson's reasons. If he had found out that some git started sleeping with Ginny while he was engaged to someone else, he would kill him! Yet, the Head Boy kept his promise to not cast any hexes or curses on him. Though, he made up for it by tricking George into drinking some veritaserum and after hearing his confession regarding the events of the past six months, Ely Swanson issued his ultimatum. It didn't matter that he told Ely how much he loved Estella under the effects of the veritaserum, it didn't matter that Ella loved him back, Ely would keep them apart.

After what felt like the longest walk of his life, George made it into his room and faced his enraged twin.

"You gave her the wheezes!" yelled Fred right as George entered the place.

"Leave it alone," George pleaded.

"Oh no! You tell me! Why?"

"I'm exhausted, please drop it," he said sincerely.

"Oh poor George, did the mystery shag wear you out? Is that why you gave her the Wheezes? To have her make you scream in bed!"

"You better keep your lurid imagination to yourself! She's not like that!"

"You're trying awfully hard to defend her reputation, how noble of you? But there's no need for further pretence! I realized she was the mystery shag way back! When you snuck into her room in Swanson Cabin! I've been waiting for you to say something! I even made a move on her to see if you would tell us! But I never expected that you were giving up the business for her! Tell me George, how long has she been fucking you for the Wheezes?"

"You really should shut up! A broken face won't help you at whatever party you end up to for your next meaningless shag! Now drop it!"

"No. You will tell me! How long have you been giving out our product secrets to her? What was the price? A love bite for the fainting fancies? The portable swamp so she would suck your -"

That was all it took. George unleashed all the frustration he felt towards his brother, and Ely Swanson, and Chloe, and this entire situation. All of it came out in one blow straight to his brother's face.

Fred fell immediately and hit his head on the ground. Though the blow left him dizzy the words that his enraged twin screamed at him rang loud and clear.

"You don't talk about her like that! Ever! She is not some slag I picked up at a party while we were drinking! And she DID NOT pay for the products with sex! I was her first! And I swear by Merlin, if you call her mystery shag one more time or insinuate that she's anything but amazing, I will pummel you so bad Mum will have to pick what's left from the Hospital Wing!"

Fred stood and began to make a move towards George, but Lee stood between them.

"All this over a girl?" asked Lee shocked at what he was seeing.

"Leave me alone, both of you!" yelled George. He then went to his bed, closed the curtains and lay down.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and George had not talked to his brother. Lee relayed necessary messages, but that was about it for communication efforts. He had also not gotten a chance to talk to Estella at all. Whenever he got sight of her, she was guarded by her cousin. Even at meals, he could get nothing but a glimpse of the back of her head. And Ely Swanson had finally gotten to hex him during one of the YPS practices. "You should use your time to improve your shields instead of taking advantage naive girls," had said the Ravenclaw. Luna looked at them confused, and even though Swanson lifted the hex off him, he did it with a look that clearly told George if he could he would curse the life out of him.

"_Maybe today's Hogsmeade visit will make it better,"_ he thought.

George quietly walked to town with Fred and Lee and even went to Zonko's, but he didn't manage to have much fun. Estella was nowhere to be seen, he and Fred were barely in speaking terms, and Lee seemed to be getting sick of acting like the buffer between them. They decided to hit the Three Broomsticks for a meal and then trek back up to the castle.

They were seated at a table and George had just taken a bite when Fred spoke. "So... you and Swanson."

"I _really_ don't want to talk about this right now."

"Humour me. I've discussed this with Lee, and had some time to think, get some sleep, some food. I'm in a far better mood, feeling much more brotherly."

"Not to mention chatty. How wonderful," George mumbled with sarcasm.

"Are you sure she understands it's casual?" Fred asked in his most serious tone of voice. "All you can have is casual. You may be a git, but I will not tolerate having you in Azkaban because a shag went to your head. We've been able to get with loads of witches without any trouble before."

"How does it feel to be so far off the mark, you can't even see it anymore?"

"What exactly am I missing?"

George rolled his eyes at his brother's idiocy and then responded, "What part of the last few months has led you to believe this is something casual for me? When I'm not stuck in class, or with you or Lee, where do you think I spend my time? Why do you think I hide and run away when I see Chloe? What could possibly be important enough for me to let it come between our friendship and brotherhood? Is your head really that far up your own arse that you can't see it?"

"Are you saying that… you're _in love_ with her?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Weren't you in love with Angelina once upon a time?"

"I was thirteen! Plus she's the coolest girl in the world. And I ditched her for you, you sod. To be there for you and help you have fun before you were forced into that marriage by contract crap. Whatever happened to sowing some wild oats? Experiencing what life has to offer?"

"There's no point in sowing oats just for the sowing's sake. If it's not real, what's the point? It's just a whole load of bullshit."

"You sound like a dimwit. The point is: _it's_ _fun_. It feels good. Nobody gets hurt."

"You sound like a prick. Plus Estella and I tried casual fun, and I now know that somebody _always_ gets hurt."

"When did you become Mr Sensitive? It's just sex. You're going to marry Chloe anyway, so anything you did with my pretty leader was just for fun. You have to get over it or you could end up in Azkaban."

George rolled his eyes again, looking away from the table. Then he took a long drink from his butterbeer, finishing it, and said, "Don't call her your pretty leader. If anything she's _my_ pretty leader."

"I hope she's being more sensible about this. Or is she just as ridiculously eager to sit around moping and as _in love_ as you are?" Fred asked.

Even though he was upset that his escapades with Estella were now over, George couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face as he thought about their time together. Then he added with a mix of pride and melancholy, "I'm pretty sure the _in love_ thing is mutual. And it feels… permanent."

"Permanent? That's scary."

"That's the difference between us, bro. If it was possible for me and Estella, _permanent_, would be bang-on bloody perfect."

They were silent for a while, then Fred spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Yeah, sorry mate," Lee also said.

"It's fine."

"I wish I could help," added Fred.

"Me too, but I'm screwed. Sorry I clogged you," answered George.

"No worries. It wasn't bad. You hit like a little girl."

"And you fell like a sack of potatoes because?" teased George. Lee sniggered.

"Because you caught me off guard, you git. You're lucky Lee saved your arse. I could have messed you up."

"Keep dreaming bro," he joked. It was nice to know he didn't have to worry about his twin being hacked off at him anymore.

"Thank Merlin it's over," Lee sighed. "I was beginning to think this would continue 'til the end of the year."

"No way mate! We've never been mad at each other that long," said Fred.

"Really? Remember the feud over the bat."

"Well yeah, but that was 'cause Fred acted like a girl nagging about how I'd tricked him," answered George.

"You did bloody trick me!"

"We've grown pass stupid shit like that, right?" asked Lee.

"Whatever, and you're the girl with all the, _I'm in love,_ business," teased Fred while looking at his brother.

"I recall someone being just like this about a certain Chaser," answered George.

"Be careful what you say. She's off limits, like your precious Estella."

"Sounds like someone still has a soft spot for Angelina Johnson," Lee mocked.

"Three years, and I'm the girl with feelings?" teased George.

"Shut it, both of you!" answered Fred.

"Now all we need is for Lee to fall for someone, mess it up, and we'll all be screwed," George added jokingly.

"Merlin no! I have enough with my own engagement to be dealing with shit like that."

"You mean you don't want to brood around like my brother? But it's so much fun," Fred said sarcastically.

"Speaking from experience?" George retorted.

"You two do know neither can win," said Lee.

"Shut up!" Fred and George said together and laughed.

* * *

Well hope you like it. Plz R&R.

Next chapter: Ending sixth year.


	25. Ending Sixth Year

Thanks for the reviews, and additions to alerts and favorites. Hope you like this one.

**Ending Sixth Year**

_**Takes place before and during the "Ending Fourth Year" chapter of the Breaking Tradition fic.**_

After his reconciliation with Fred, all George could think about was a way to get to see Estella and talk to her. But whenever he tried to approach her, her Ravenclaw cousin was right there, on the defence, ready to hex him. Even when he tried the trapdoor to the Slytherin passage, all he got was a shock that went through him and forcefully pushed him away. He was losing it! Being at Hogwarts, and going into the room behind the mirror for YPS practices, or walking past the door to the prefects' bathroom, or looking at the Whomping Willow from a distance, all of it was like a slow torture. Even Fred caught him staring at the tree like a dimwit.

"What if you could see her?" asked Fred.

"I don't even know. I'd... I'd tell her I love her and that I'm sorry. But she already knows that, so I... I don't know."

"Sweet Merlin, you sound pathetic."

"Yeah?" answered George trying to smile at the issue.

"What's so special about her anyway?"

"You know how you love teasing Angie in Quidditch and competing with her and just messing around, even though she's not your girlfriend anymore."

"Would you stop it with the Angelina thing? She'll never forgive me, so I moved on."

"Whatever, my point is, I can do stuff like that with Ella. She just... she knows so much and she comes up with the craziest ideas. She's even good at pranks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you remember when Montague's wand went crazy and he and Bletchley ended in the hospital wing for weeks?"

"That was her?" said Fred shocked.

"I helped, but she put it all together. She's brilliant like that."

"Well then you have to see her," Fred stated.

"How? Her cousin is like a hawk."

"Merlin's balls George! This is _us_ we're talking about! When was the last time we decided something had to be done, put our brains together, and didn't get it accomplished?"

"Umm... never"

"Exactly! Now stop sulking and get your shit together, you sappy git!" Fred commanded.

That was how this mad plan had started. He didn't even have a role in the scheme. It was all Fred, Lee, Estella and surprisingly, Malfoy. All George had to do was sit and wait. But that was easier said than done. He knew that if anyone could pull this off, besides himself, it was his brother and Estella. But, he kept thinking of all the events that needed to take place to make this meeting happen.

First, Fred would take George's place and impersonate him at his YPS training session with Ely Swanson. That way the Ravenclaw would keep his attention on Fred instead of him. Meanwhile, Malfoy would drink the Polyjuice that Estella had brewed, turn into her and switch places. How Ella had convinced the Slytherin junior spy to do that was still a mystery to George, but it should work. Last, Estella would meet Lee in the Charms classroom and use the disillusionment charm to follow him. Lee would walk to Gryffindor, give the password to the fat lady and then bring her up to their room.

So George sat and waited, then stood, paced and kept waiting, until finally he heard the door open.

"Did it work?" he asked nervously looking at Lee.

"Homenum Revelio," he heard Estella say.

He couldn't help the ridiculously big grin that invaded his face when he saw her. She looked equally elated, but neither of them moved. They simply stared at each other, their faces filled with adulation.

"After all this trouble, you two better do something besides look like idiots," said Lee.

Then both Estella and George ran to the other. He gave her the biggest hug, lifted her off the ground, and twirled her enthusiastically. Estella giggled softly, in pure mirth. Then he kissed her with all the love and need he felt for her. It had been two months since he has last kissed her, embraced her, felt the warmth of her body against his, so George let his craving flesh take over.

Neither of them registered when in a teasing tone, Lee mumbled, "That's more like it." Then the most loyal friend George and Fred had, left the room, cast a silencing charm, and marked the closed door with a red X.

* * *

Ella ached for him. Her skin was burning, the butterflies in her stomach bounced uncontrollably, and her hands trembled. She had to feel his skin against her own, his practiced fingers travelling through her body, his large hands spreading her legs apart. She needed George buried inside her, claiming her body and soul, making her forget about the oncoming war, about her secrets, the Snapes, Marcus, and her faith. She wanted him and nothing more.

George felt tingles all over his body and fire all over his skin. Kissing her wasn't enough! There was too much passion, too much longing, too much missing each other. It was as if the world would end if he didn't get to have her again.

"I… I want you," were the simple words he managed to breathe out in the middle of their snog.

"I'm yours... take me."

They ransacked each other's lips and tugged at shirts and socks and trousers with urgency. The garments came off almost brutally and once they were completely nude he pushed her to the bed. Their thighs and pelvises touched. Her breasts were firmly pressed against his chest. Their hands travelled on each other as if they were drawing maps of their bodies to keep forever imprinted in their memories. He began to kiss her face and neck and then ran his tongue down her pulse point, getting closer to her chest. Once there, he licked over each breast greedily.

"I missed you... I need you," she whimpered as her legs opened widely.

"... missed you so much... want you so bad..." he gasped out as he pulled their bodies a bit away. He took hold of one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. George hovered over her, watching her – open, exposed, and dripping in need, completely at his will.

She wanted this, she craved for it. But, as he looked at her with blazing adoration, she wondered, _what if he knew?_ He had accepted her and loved her, despite her secrets, but if he knew he might not be this eager. He might not even want her at all.

He kissed her knee and nibbled. Then he put her thumb on the bulb of nerves between her legs and began to play, knowing full well that it would drive her mad. He got the reaction he sought and her shivers and sounds were amazing. He smiled and bent down to kiss her, getting her knee to practically meet her shoulder. His tongue invaded her mouth as his stiff erection ran against her.

George finally penetrated and Estella cried out at the fullness she felt. He went deeper in and swelled inside her, filling her up so completely that she never wanted to let him go. They clung to each other, pressing their bodies tightly, with George buried so far inside that she truly felt a part of him. Any rational thought left her mind, she was lost in desire and gasped and murmured I love you without even knowing it.

Looking at her, feeling her skin, invading her depths, it was like... like a mad force and incontrolable energy that went right to his erection and empowered him in a way he had never been before. All self-control was left behind and his savage movements produced that blazing throb that would build into a magnificent orgasm for both.

He pounded into her, so fast, so hard, so wild, so exquisitely, that Estella let tears fall as she moaned madly. George matched her sounds with his own low and guttural groans and he continued to push into her, over and over, until it became too much. Her body jerked as all the pleasure he had built in her burst and a wave of shocks and tingles took over every inch of her insides. She let out a fervent scream, "George! I love you!"

Her muscles clenched around him and it only took a few more pumps before he was spilling cum into her, feeling like the word had stopped to let him experience heaven. "Mine... my Ella," he slurred.

She watched him through his peak and it was incredible. He was flushed, trembling, sopping in sweat, vulnerable, simply stunning. George collapsed on her exhausted and her arms and legs wrapped around him, keeping him inside. Both panted heavily and could still feel the fire from their union. His hands moved to gently caress her long dark hair and she placed sweet kisses on his cheek.

For several minutes they stayed like this, quietly giving affection, enthralled in their love, just like they had often done during their weeks of love in the Shack. But as time passed their heaven began to dissipate, and her brain turned back on. She stopped the kisses and he lifted his head. His face was still rosy and damp and he brandished a beautiful satisfied grin. She smiled at him and moved soggy locks out of his face, but she couldn't hide her uneasiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"You had tears, but I thought... Merlin, I'm sorry," he said with honest distress.

"You didn't hurt me. I loved it," she assured.

"Please don't lie. I never want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me Fun Man. You were fantastic. I just... I... we need to talk."

* * *

Once they were clean and dressed, she began pacing around the room. He got close to her and hugged her.

"Did your cousin do something? Did he tell Snape and Dumbledore? Did -"

"No. Ely is fine. I can deal with him. I..."she drifted and stayed quiet.

"What is it Menace?"

"I want to tell you. I want you to know everything. I just -"

"What?"

"I know who my parents were - my birth parents, not any of the Swansons."

"And you want to tell me about them?"

She nodded. "My parents were B-"

Suddenly, she looked like she was choking and began to gag and turn red.

"Menace," he said with concern.

"Dammit!" she finally screamed. "I'm sorry," she added.

"It's not your fault. That was the jinx, right?"

She nodded again and spoke, "I could have told you last term. I was only jinxed to keep certain things quiet, not my parents. Snape thought I would never tell anyone else. But after the Black Hand killed aunt and uncle, Severus didn't want to risk it, so he put a jinx on that information too."

"Bloody git!"

"It's not his fault, he has his reasons. But I could have told you. I should have. If I had only admitted to myself that I loved you, if I had allowed my feelings instead of my pride to guide me."

"Menace," he said kindly taking her in his arms again.

"I almost did it Fun Man, I almost told you. I wish –"

He interrupted, "I should have told you about Chloe and about how I loved you. But I lost it when I saw you and Malfoy the map. I messed up so bad. I'm sorry."

They hugged tightly, sinking into each other, knowing this could be the last time they were together. After a long while, her watch began to beep. She turned it off and said, "We don't have much time left."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either. But, we can't dwell on that, or how I can't tell you about my parents and brother. I have to tell you other things."

He listened with undivided attention.

"You know Harry and I are targets for the Black Hand."

He nodded with concern.

"Pretty boy found out that the Black Hand will attack the train once we get to King's Cross, to make up for what they didn't get to do on Christmas."

"What!"

She gave no reaction to his surprise and simply said, "You promised to help protect Harry, remember?"

"Harry? I want to protect you!" George replied.

"No."

"What the hell Menace! You can't tell me something like this and expect me to just take it!" protested George.

"Ely and Mel will be with me. If anything happens at King's Cross they can disapparate and take me along. Plus the Order is putting Aurors on the train, to be close to me and to Harry when we get to the station. I'll be fine."

"Don't you understand? I love you! Get it through your thick skull! I couldn't deal... I couldn't keep on living if you got killed! How can you not get that?"

"They won't kill me."

"They're killers! That's what they do!"

"Not to me. They want me too much to kill me. But, they will kill Harry if they can. The worse that could happen to me is getting hurt and umm... taken."

"And I'm supposed to be fine with that! With having you hurt or taken by them when we get to the station! In less than a week! Have you completely lost your mind?" he yelled.

"You can't watch after me. Even if we both wanted that, Ely won't allow it. And I have to stick by his side. He's my best protection."

"Forgive me for not being a defence whiz like your cousin. I thought you'd want me by your side, even if I'm not a genius Ravenclaw. But obviously –"

She interrupted, "Shut up! That is not fair and you know it!"

"No, I don't know! All I know is that the woman I love doesn't want me around to help her when she needs me. That I'm not good enough for her."

"Stop it! The _I'm sorry for myself _routine doesn't fit you! You're too fun, sure of self, and outrageous for that. Now listen. You're right about me not wanting you at my side. But, it's not what you think."

"Oh that's great! When you put it like –"

"I said listen! The reason I don't want you at my side is because you distract me. If they attack me at King's Cross and you're close, I'm going to be more worried about you than about getting away, and that's my strategy. If the Black Hand shows up at the station, I'll grab Ely and Mel and make them take me away while the Aurors cover for us."

"I passed my test. I can disapparate and take you with me."

"And have me leave behind the only family I have left?"

He stayed quiet. They hadn't really discussed the Christmas events and the death of the older Swansons. He hadn't even told her that he went to her room in Swanson Cabin and held her in her sleep. Only once had he asked about her aunt and uncle. She'd said she didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't push it.

"Is that what you want? I'm supposed to leave without Ely and Mel, not knowing if they're safe or if I'll see them again. Only to spend a bit of more time with you before you have to go to Chloe."

"I didn't mean it that way. I just want to help."

"Then listen to me."

* * *

He didn't quite understand how Ella had managed to convince him to follow this plan, but she did. Maybe it was her cunning Slytherin skills, or how she had a retort for each of his arguments and protests, or simply the fact that he couldn't come up with any better ideas.

It didn't matter, four days after his meeting with Estella, George sat in a train compartment with Fred, Lee, Chrysta Moyne and his fiancé. Chloe had been annoyed when George asked if Chrysta could sit with them instead of her friend Larissa, but she complied once he promised to let her announce their engagement at her birthday party this weekend. Sweet Merlin he was dreading that day, but he had to live with it.

The plan was for an Auror to ride in a compartment next to Harry's and for the twins and Lee to take compartment on the other side. As a YPS member, Chrysta Moyne had also volunteered to ride with them. But George found out that her volunteering, unlike Ron and Hermione's who were riding in the same compartment as Harry, was not simply from friendship and loyalty. The Hufflepuff would fight as needed, for the mother she lost to the Black Hand, and as a favour to Estella. She had apparently needed to add a bodyguard to George for safety. That Slytherin was really something! She was the one on the Black Hand's target list! Yet she had gotten the only YPS leader that Chloe would be happy to ride with to watch after him. Just barmy! At least an Auror, Roberts and Leah McDowal were stationed to take the compartments next to Estella's, and she rode with Ely and Melinda. He just had to trust that the founder of the YPS, Ravenclaw Ely, was as good in a dangerous situation as he was in their practices.

Fred and Lee talked to Chrysta amiably while Chloe clung to George. Suddenly, they felt the train vibrate violently. Their trunks fell from the racks onto their heads. The vibrations stopped momentarily and Fred and George looked at each other and then towards Lee. Their friend was bleeding from his eye brow, but he confirmed it was minor and he was fine. George turned to Chloe and Chrysta, but before he could asked them if they were okay, the train shook violently again and began to flip over. They felt like they were being tossed around in a box. The movement stopped and they sat on what was the side of the train, but now was under them.

Fred stood up and said, "They're attacking early. We need to get out of here."

They tried to disapparate and though all, but Chloe, were of age and had their licenses, none was able to get out of the compartment.

"Anti-apparition spell," said Chrysta concerned.

George's heart filled with worry as he thought about Estella and how her plan to escape wouldn't work if her cousin and Melinda couldn't apparate. Then they heard noises in the corridor, which was now above them, and raised their wands.

Suddenly an explosion echoed through the mangled walls. It was coming from the compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione were in. The twins, Chrysta and Lee began to hit the walls and tried to pry windows to see if they could get out of there and help.

Another explosion, some movement in the hallway and a converation they couldn't understand... then a very familiar female voice rang loudly, "Wait!"

"Estella for Merlin's sake we have to go!" heard George.

"There are others in the next compartments!"

Her sweet voice resonated clear and he could tell she was closer to them.

"Get to the side far from the hallway and cover your heads!" she ordered.

"Bombarda!" she screamed and opened a hole for them to exit.

He climbed out of the compartment, ready to get hold of Estella and make sure she got to safety. But, she was out of reach, yelling at the students in the next compartment to move away as Chloe clung to him. Within seconds, Ginny, Luna and Neville were freed as well.

"We'll run to the trees for cover! Let's go!" screamed Estella.

George saw Ron, Harry and Hermione who ran out of the train with Ella, her cousin and Mel Cooper. He ran faster than he ever thought possible trying to keep pace with the black haired girl he loved. Fred, Lee and the rest ran at his side.

"Stop," said Chloe.

"What!"

"I don't trust her. I'm going the other way. Come on," she pleaded.

"I love her," he said unclasping Chloe's hand from his and leaving her behind.

Soon, figures with black robes and black masks were trailing his steps closely. He had lost trace of people he cared for the most in the world - his twin, little Ronnie, Ginny, his mate Lee, and Estella. It was like his worst possible nightmare was actually taking place.

George saw curses flying all around him and continued running until he reached a thick forest. Finally, he heard his twin calling for him.

"Thank Merlin!" said Fred when they met.

"Are you alright?" asked Lee.

George nodded, but suddenly felt a cut to his arm.

"Run!" ordered Chrysta Moyne.

But it was too late and within seconds Chrysta, Lee, Fred and George found themselves wrapped in ropes.

* * *

I hope you like this one. I know I left it with the evil cliff hanger, but I think that's awesome. Review if you want more sooner rather than later. :)


	26. The Curse

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for the reviews, and additions to alerts and favorites! I'm so excited it's been now over a year of writing this! Yeehh! I've loved it! Hope you like this one and please review if you have time. Nothing a fanfic writer loves more than a review. :)**

**The Curse**

The four prisoners were rounded up and made to seat on the ground. One of the dark figures took his mask off. It was Marcus McDavol.

"Which one is George?" he asked calmly.

No answer.

A masked figure with long blond hair took hold of Chrysta and made her stand.

"Which one is George?" he asked and then threw Chrysta on the ground face first and stepped on her back. "Tell me or the mudblood pays."

"It's me!" screamed both Fred and George.

"We don't have time for this," said the blond-haired figure.

"We have both of them. If the information is right, she'll come," assured McDavol. Then he looked to a clearing and a ray of sunshine that peaked through the trees.

"Ella," called McDavol. "Ella."

Silence.

"I know you're near. You want to come to him," said McDavol.

"Stay hidden!" yelled George.

"Don't come out!" yelled Fred trying to hide his brother's outburst.

"Swanson, let her come. She belongs at my side. I'll let her have all she wants, her ideas, her inquiries, her pureblood Weasley," stated McDavol.

"Don't waste your gifts Swanson. We could use a strong pureblood like you. Just give up the mudblood girldfriend and let our dear Marcus have his sister back. Then you'll be free to join us. Refuse and… I'll have to do my part, but I don't fancy killing another Swanson so soon," sneered the figure with the long blond hair.

George heard someone practically growl and a large shimmery eagle attacked the hooded figures. Ely Swanson appeared out of nowhere and faced the man who said he killed a Swanson.

"Like father like son," mocked the blond figure as he deflected Ely's eagle and cast a black shadow-like hand from his wand. The shadow and the eagle met and while Ely held his wand in battle, three other figures began to cast spells against him. George tugged furiously against the ropes that bound him, but could not break free to help.

"Your wretched family should have never taken my sister!" exclaimed McDavol throwing a spell and joining in the fray against the Ravenclaw.

"She's _my_ _sister_! Nothing like you or him!" responded the Ravenclaw as he got hit with a cutting spell.

"Ely!" a girl cried and the landscape changed. The ray of sunshine disappeared from the clearing and a large tree took its place. Mel Cooper stood next to the trunk of the tree.

"Mel no!" screamed Ely, but she ran towards him. Then they heard, "Avada Kedavra!"

Mel Cooper landed on the ground lifeless. Ely turned to the one who had uttered the killing curse, ran and began casting spell after spell, with tears flowing down his face. There were no thoughts, no hesitation – he was like a man possessed.

Several voices yelled, "Avada Kedavra!", and Ely Swanson was no more.

* * *

Estella kicked and screamed and punched against the walls of tree that concealed her. She knew it was useless. Ely's spell to create this natural prison was an infallible tool provided by Ralph Swanson himself and especially designed to protect children who are in your care. Dammit! She might not be of age, but she wasn't a bloody child! Yet, as long as Ely wanted to keep her in there, she'd have to stay, safe and sound. Not to mention the fact that Mel had probably created an illusion to hide the bloody tree.

But she could hear everything! They were asking which one was George and telling Ely to give her up. She couldn't stand it! She was anxious, angry, and for once ready to replace fleeing with fighting. So she kicked and screamed harder and harder while her wand cast light inside the tree.

She heard someone cast the killing curse and then Ely began casting hexes and curses in a rage until… she felt it. The magical connection with the adoptive brother who had always cared for her, who had saved her so long ago, had just… broken. The kyklos proctais went from glowing yellow and gray to an angry black and red and then fell off. For the first time in five years, her neck was free. And it was not because she was hiding the piece of jewellery with a disillusionment charm. This time the amulet lay flat on the ground in its simple silvery form.

Sadness, anger, despair - she couldn't even describe the feelings that boiled inside her. Her entire body was inflamed with emotion and with Ely gone one simple flick of her wand was enough. She was free.

* * *

Seconds after Ely fell, the tree that had appeared in the clearing burst into pieces and from it emerged… Estella. She looked shocked, miserable, outraged… like her cousin had looked before. But unlike him, she approached the battle slowly, with eerie meticulousness.

One of the Black Hand fighters was close to Ely, and Estella coldly said, "I will kill you if you touch him."

No one dared to get any closer. She reached the Ravenclaw, kneeled next to him and took a pendant from his chest. She placed the jewel in her satchel and then kissed Swanson's forehead. Then she stood and looked directly at McDavol.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"I ordered it," he answered.

She pulled her wand and faced him.

"No one else gets near her," ordered the Slytherin looking at the other hooded figures. His eyes showed a red glow.

Both Ella and McDavol began throwing hexes and curses, but managed to dodge each other's spells.

"You should learn not to fight like that useless Ravenclaw!" McDavol yelled while hiding behind a tree.

"He was better than both of us Marcus," answered Estella as she conjured a strong blasting charm.

The tree McDavol was behind blew up and a chunk of wood got impaled in his left arm.

George heard, "Imperio!"

Simultaneously Estella's voice rang a loud, "Expelliarmus!"

Then George saw something he had never witnessed before. The beams of light that emerged from Ella and McDavol's wands became… intertwined. What kind of magic was this?

George along with all witnesses of the duel felt a sort of seismic pulse around them. The hooded figures tried to help McDavol and approached the area, but they got knocked off their feet and landed unceremoniously on their arses. Then… thank Merlin! Ginny, Neville, Leah, Malfoy and Luna approached and began to fight. They managed to free Lee and Chrysta. But the figure with the blond hair got close to Fred and George and prevented their release.

"Enough!" he said.

McDavol and Estella both looked at the figure and broke their connection.

"Put the wand down or your lover pays," said the man behind the mask.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Estella coming closer to twins.

"Eeny…" he said pointing the wand at Fred's chest, "Meeny…" pointing his wand at George's neck, "Miny…" pointing at Fred forehead, "Moe!" pointing at George's temple.

"NO!" yelled Estella throwing her hand to the ground.

"It's that one," said McDavol. The blond figure threw Fred towards the young phoenixes who freed him from the ropes.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Estella.

"You'll come with me?" asked McDavol.

"No."

"Very well," he sneered looking towards George.

"Iniuria Constante!" yelled McDavol.

George winced, prepared for whatever evil magic McDavol had thrown in his direction. But the spell never reached him. Instead, he had to helplessly watch as Estella ran right in front of him. Immediately, he heard her screaming in agony and then she fell to the ground.

"Ella!" he screamed.

All the Phoenixes attacked again and were able to free him. They formed a tight circle around him and Estella who was now in his arms. But they were in serious trouble, completely surrounded by hands of terror.

"It's okay… it's okay," murmured Estella as she tried to get up.

* * *

A scream startled their pace and Harry broke off from the group and ran to where the painful cries had come from. He could hear Ron, Hermione and his parents yelling for him to stop, but he had deaf ears for anything but the awful noises of agony. Quickly, he found himself close to a clearing.

_Think! What's the best strategy? We learned this in the meetings, figure out a strategy. Is it best to attack or hide and then surprise? First assess the situation. _

Harry hid behind a tree and looked at the scene unfolding. George was next to Estella who was leaning on him. She was on her knees with her top completely drenched in blood and tears in her eyes, but she faced hands of terror with her head held high. Ely and Mel were completely motionless on the ground and several other YPS members, including Fred, Ginny, Lee and Draco Malfoy, were guarding George and Estella even though they were bruised and hurt themselves. One of the aggressors didn't have a mask on, it was Marcus McDavol.

"You shouldn't have done that sweet sister, is that boy really worth it? Would he have done the same for you? Would he put himself in the way of that curse for you?"

"You... you... would never... understand," she answered while choking on blood and crying from pain.

"What I understand is that your dear Swansons are dead, the lot of them. It's all because of you. Their deaths are all on you. No one will care about you. All you have left is me. I am your family. Agree to be on my side and I can end the pain, only the caster can end Iniuria Constante. If you agree, Weasley won't have to die too. I'll bring him with us. I'll make him do anything you want. You will never hurt again. We can have anything we want, together we'll be invincible!" said McDavol in a hypnotizing tone as he looked Estella right in the eye.

She seemed conflicted, like she was actually considering it.

"Ella, no! Remember them! You aunt, your uncle, Mel, Ely they would never want that! You are not that person! You chose to give, not to take, not to force! You taught me to stop being a coward, to do whatever is necessary for what is right! Remember! Ella! Ella!" screamed Draco.

"So you've decided to join them! My own son! You will beg for forgiveness!" said the man with the long blonde hair behind his mask, his voice filled with disdain. He quickly raised his wand.

"She will not give into him, she won't! You will never win her!" said Draco firmly as he prepared to duel his own father.

Harry decided that was it, he had to help. Lucius Malfoy was too much of an opponent. He fought in the previous war, plus there had to be over twenty hands of terror surrounding about ten phoenixes in this area, it was too much. Harry stepped up and ran towards his friends and Malfoy.

"He's right about one thing, YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" he screamed as he moved closer. "Stupefy!" he yelled, but Lucius averted the curse. Suddenly, curses began to fly from all directions as many duels started.

"NO!" Estella screamed and a powerful white light shot out from her entire body hitting McDavol and knocking him and about five other hands of terror to the ground as she lost consciousness. George pulled her towards the trees and he cast protective spells around them.

Ron, Hermione and the Snapes arrived by the clearing.

"Kill young Snape!" Lucius Malfoy ordered.

Severus and Lily's eyes grew to about double their size and they ran into the battle.

* * *

George sprinted into the thick of trees, but the dead weight he was carrying made it difficult. Still, he moved with frantic effort. He could hear explosions and screams and different people yelling out curses. He hoped his siblings and friends were alright. He wished he could help them, but he had to get Estella away. Right now, she was all that mattered.

Suddenly he heard a grunt of pain. He stopped and put Estella down. Her eyes were open and teary.

"Sor… sorry," she mumbled.

"Shush… It'll be alright Menace."

"I… I'm… Marcus'… si…"

"Sister… I heard."

"So…rry… father…"

She began to gag and her very pale face managed to become a bit flushed.

"Don't…. shush… you can tell me all about it when you're healed."

She shook her head and then wailed in pain.

Dammit! He had no idea what to do. He was rubbish at healing spells or pain reducing charms. He really wished he had paid more attention when Flitwick covered the basics of this in class. Or that he was the one injured. Ella would know what to do. And the hands of terror were everywhere and could probably hear her screams. Dammit! He cast a silencing charm and all the protective spells he could remember from class and the meetings.

"Shush… Where does it hurt? What do I do?" he asked feeling useless and letting a few tears of anger and desperation fall. Then the call of a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Miss Swanson!"

"Professor Dumbledore!" screamed George as began pulling Ella closer to where the calls came from. "Here! Help! Please!"

Finally, George met the old wizard.

"Please help her!"

"What happened?"

"She duelled McDavol. She got it in the way. She got cursed," mumbled George realizing he was crying and probably sounded like an idiot.

"What was the curse Mister Weasley?"

"I… I'd never heard it before… it was…" he kept scrambling his brain. "Inuria-"

"Iniuria Constante!" said the Headmaster with alarm.

"Yes," answered George.

"Don't move her! And don't cast anything!"

"But-"

"Severus!" called professor Dumbledore and then he tried to talk to Estella and examine her wounds. The Snapes, followed by Ron and Hermione approached.

"Headmaster," said Severus.

"She needs to be transported to St. Mungo's and we need your help with her healing. She was hit with the iniuria constante curse."

Severus eyes grew in shock and deep concern. "How long had she been cursed?" he asked.

"I don't know," George sobbed. "That bastard sent that curse in my direction after he killed Ely and Melinda! She got in the way, she took the curse for me," said George, holding on to Estella who again moaned loudly from the pain.

Fred, Lee and the other Young Phoenixes arrived at the scene.

"It's... al... alright... George," whispered Estella slowly in between sobs.

"We shouldn't go to St. Mungo's. Anyone can get in there and after this, I don't know who to trust anymore," said Lily, still shaken up.

Estella's noises ended and her eyes seemed more focused as she took deep breaths.

"Headquarters," said the Headmaster, "We have set numerous protection charms and wards around Headquarters. It is the safest place."

"We can't move her using magic, we have to go the muggle way," said Severus.

"Could... I… die... from portkey travel?" asked Estella with a weak voice.

"No, but the pull of the portkey will make the pain excruciating. Even worse than it is now," answered Severus.

"It comes and..." She couldn't finish instead she cried and screamed from the appalling ache.

"Don't talk. I know. The pain comes and goes and the injuries open and close constantly. It's a torture curse," said Severus. Silence followed. George kissed her forehead and was overtaken by guilt. Draco moved closer and held one of her hands.

"Do it... move me by portkey... I'll deal... get me… out of here… please," she managed to say before twisting and crying in pain yet again.

"What about Ron?" asked Hermione filled with worry, "He's hurt too."

Lily approached them and examined the burns on Ron's back and shoulder.

"We can treat these at headquarters. Ron portkey travel will be very painful on the area with the burns, we can wait for muggle transport if you..."

"No, Mrs. Snape. If Estella can travel the way she is, I reckon I could too," said Ron.

Lily Snape looked into Ron's eyes and felt inspired by his empathy and bravery.

"Alright everyone, pay attention! George, stay with Estella, Hermione watch over Ron, and Harry please make sure your father sits and doesn't move. Anyone else who is not seriously injured, find pieces of the wreckage and bring those to me so I can make portkeys. When you are back each of you will talk with the Headmaster or me individually to get details on your next steps. Only the Weasleys, Draco, and my family will go to headquarters, that includes you Hermione, and Estella. The Headmaster will inform you on the location of Headquarters and how to get through the charms protecting it."

* * *

**Well there it is :) Plz R&R. **

**Next Chapter: Revelations.**


	27. Revelations from Hermione's Diary

I know I've been totally off the radar for far too long, but I was out of the country for 2 weeks, I'm back in school (and behind in school since I was gone) and I'm working full-time and losing it.

Anyway, this next chapter is a bit of a writing experiment. I've never written from a diary/outsider perspective before, but I read the original Dracula on my flights and wanted to try this. So, tell me what you think through a review.

**Revelations from Hermione's Summer Diary**

June 15, 1995

I was supposed to start writing in this diary months ago, when Mum and Dad died and Mrs. Snape gave it to me. I guess having Ron and Harry around was enough back then, but now...

We've been at the Order of the Phoenix Headquater's for five days. It's been interesting to see Dumbledore's home, but I won't write a description of the place or its location, just in case. It is afterall a secret location.

Ron is doing much better. He smiled when I brought him the chocolate frogs and sugar quills that I had saved from our last Hogsmead visit. But, I couldn't stay and talk much since Mrs. Weasley was all over him and his injuries. I'm glad she's here. She's very caring and loves her kids so much. But, a part of me doesn't like to have her here. It reminds me of my mum and how wonderful she was. Plus I liked having Ron to myself. Oi! There I go again, thinking he's my boyfriend or something like it. As if!

Anyhow, Harry has been in a foul mood. He told me a bit about the curse on his dad and he was really angry. I feel bad for him. And I caught Lily crying in the bathroom yesterday. She was really upset over the curses. I helped her to her room and she for once rested instead of hovering over her husband or Estella. That is probably the worst part about this week. Even though professor Snape is cursed he doesn't show symptoms, but Estella screams in pain all day. There's a silencing charm on the room she is in, but sometimes it wears off and we can hear. It's horrible. George, the two Snapes, and Draco have been with her most of the time. I don't know how they handle it.

I hope tomorrow proves better. There will be an Order meeting in the house. It took a lot of arguing, but we all get to go, except Ginny since her mum wouldn't budge when it came to her. I hope we get good news.

* * *

On June 16, Hermione attended her first meeting as a guest to the Order of the Phoenix. She didn't write in her new diary that day. But this is what happened.

"It is now time to call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and Young Phoenix Society to order," said Dumbledore sternly. Very quickly everyone in the room took a seat and looked towards the headmaster.

"I have called all of you today to clear doubts on the recent attack on the Hogwarts' Express, and to give updates on the current situation at the Ministry and the tactics of the Black Hand. Let's begin with any questions you may have. State your name, rank and then your question."

"Remus Lupin, head of branch five of the Order. Is the count of dead and injured that the Prophet reported correct? And what is our plan to challenge the falsities that are currently being reported to the wizarding community?"

"The count is correct. Twelve dead and over thirty injured," answered Moody rashly.

"Does that include Mr. Swanson and Miss Cooper?" asked Dedalus Diggle.

"Yes, eight students and four Aurors that we had placed in the train. Here is the list of the fallen," said Moody as he gave a piece of parchment with the names to Diggle, who proceeded to pass it on to the others at the meeting.

After a few seconds, George got the parchment and read the names: Tamara Anderson, Lester Newarton, Joseph Parker, Donald Randwrick,Ely Swanson, Melinda Cooper, Sam Roberts, Cedric Diggory, Mia Finch-Fletchey, Nick Jones, Camilla McLaggen, and Chloe Edgecombe. He sat quietly, reading and rereading the last name. The name of the fiancé he had left behind in the forest. Fred's voice woke him from his reverie and quickly he gave the parchment to his twin. Then his attention went back to the Headmaster.

"…investigations of the attack are happening, but at extremely slow pace, and Pertricus McDavol plants false evidence continually, making the task of reporting the truth even more difficult. The Wizengamot is still reviewing the evidence on the Christmas Holiday attacks. I've constantly had to give testimony and show more and more evidence to defend the Swansons from that. I've tried talking to Cornelius about the situation, but he's convinced that McDavol's opinion that this attack was sent by some deranged wizards trying to copy the holiday attacks from the Swansons is true."

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I know I'm not supposed to speak, but it might help to know that I took Ely, Mel, and Estella's wands from the battle. You can have them." Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"Also... professor... I know this can't be a priority right now, but... is there any news of my mother?" asked Draco sadly.

"Not yet, as you remember it is extremely difficult to find out about anyone inside Malfoy Manor. But we're doing everything in our power to get news and also get her to safety. It is actually one of our top priorities for your service and hers," assured Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," said Draco and sat again.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of branch one of the Order. I overheard about new curses that the Black Hand is using. Do we know what they are and how to fight them?"

"Severus," called the headmaster. Professor Snape stood slowly and Lily quickly came to his side.

"First, I need to apologize for this since it is my fault. I have feared that my mistakes would someday come back to haunt me, and that is now the way of things," Severus stated mournfully as Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Most of you know that I was a Death Eater and fought alongside the Dark Lord as one of his top combatants through the first portion of the last war. After that well... things changed...," he said looking at Lily, "... and I was able to find out about the Horcruxes from Regulus Black before the Dark Lord murdered him. Once I knew what needed to be done to destroy him, Lily, the Swansons, professor Dumbledore, and Kreacher helped me do just that. The part about my life that very few know about is… my other work under Voldemort. I... I was one of his tactical aides, working on research and development of new dark curses, potions and spells. I was in a team of twelve wizards... they were very talented in spells, potions, herbology, transfiguration and their uses in the Dark Arts. Two of them had also been healers and gave input on how to create curses that no one would know how to mend. Together we developed new dark magic, ranging from simple slashing and burning spells to combinations on the imperius, cruciatus, and killing curses."

"That's what she's under! One of YOUR curses!" screamed George in a rage, lunging toward the professor. Fred stood and held his brother back. Draco also stood and looked at Snape with anger clearly etched on his face.

"Mr. Weasley! You are here as a courtesy and you will listen to the rest of what Severus has to say. Sit! You too Mr. Malfoy," ordered Dumbledore.

"Who is under your curses?" asked Lupin in a naturally calm and honest demeanor.

"Miss Swanson and myself," answered Severus. The room went quiet and many of the Order members' faces showed anger, disappointment and annoyance. Severus put his head down and looked to the floor in shame, but began to speak again. Lily continued to hold his hand.

"After my change of heart about the war, I halted a lot of the research and began working on antidotes for the dark magic we had created. That has been my life's work since. I accepted the potions master post as a way to continue researching for antidotes and have been fairly successful with most of them."

"Hestia Jones, Head of branch seven of the Order, what exactly are the curses the Black Hand used during the attack on the Hogwarts Express?"

"_Iniuria Constante_ and _Magica Mortis_. The _Iniuria Constante_ curse combines the _Sectumsemptra_ curse which creates cuts to the skin, the _Cruciatus_ curse to induce pain, and a _Constantia_ charm to maintain the cutting and pain as a repetitive process. It's a torture curse that was designed to only be ended by the caster. Marcus McDavol used that curse on Miss Swanson and then the _Magica Mortis_ curse hit me. _Magica Mortis_ was the most advanced piece of dark magic that was formulated during the war. We never dared to test it, much less use it, but McDavol has changed that. In theory _Magica Mortis_ weakens its target by attacking his magical cells, eventually leaving him a squib. Only after that process is completed the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse are felt and eventually the killing curse will overtake its victim. We'll see what the true effects are soon enough," answered Severus.

"Do you have a cure for Estella?" asked George.

"I have been able to formulate, test and record the positive effects of a potion to end _Iniuria Constante_. Unfortunately, we are unable to get the last ingredient," Severus replied.

"WHAT IS THE LAST INGREDIENT?" screamed George.

"Mr. Weasley!" said Dumbledore in disapproval.

"George!" cried his mum while Fred stood by his twin quickly and gave him a supportive look.

"Maybe George and I can get the ingredient. We are good at getting odd things" said Fred trying to help his brother's case.

"It's not that easy Mr. Weasley... the last ingredient of _Sanenteur Latente_ is... blood of a virgin."

George froze. The memory hit him full force… the prefect's bathroom, the tub, the towels, her body, her sounds, being inside her, and… the vial!

"She has some! Estella!" he exclaimed.

"What?" uttered Lily and Severus in unison.

"Virgin's blood, in her potions kit, the one she always shrinks inside her satchel. I took the satchel from her before taking the portkey to come here."

"How did she get virgin's blood?" asked Severus with a concerned fatherly tone. George's face went incredibly red as he looked down to the floor and rubbed his neck. Even for a Weasley this had to be a blushing record. And George was not one of the Weasleys that blushed often.

Realization downed on all the people in the room, though Fred and Malfoy didn't look at all shocked.

An uncomfortable silence, along with the furious face of Mrs. Wesley, followed.

"Well... George please get the satchel and bring the blood to our room so we can begin working on that potion" ordered Lily. He nodded and followed her instructions.

After George's departure a brief discussion on strategies to spread the truth about the attacks ensued. The order also decided that they needed to find new people to act as spies in the Black Hand now that the Malfoys had been exposed. Before the meeting ended, they revealed the plans for the funerals of Ely Swanson and Mel Cooper who had left a will and been cremated according to their instructions. Their ashes were to be scattered by Estella in a pond near Swanson Mansion. The Weasleys also found out that the Burrow was a safe location and even though their family was not a target their home had been warded extensively by Dumbledore himself, so they could return anytime.

* * *

June 17, 1995

Ron went home today. All the Weasleys did, except George. I hope they made it home safely and enjoy the summer. They are probably not on the best terms with their mum since they all wanted to stay. But I hope they're nice to her. They're lucky to have her and she has enough with George. I can't believe he got into such a screaming match with her about Estella and staying here. I only heard the beginning since someone put a silencing charm on the room after the first few screams. Still, it's sweet how much George cares about Estella. He even said he loves her. Luckily, it seems like the _sananteur latente_ potion worked on her even though she's unconscious. The professors said that's expected and once she wakes up the worse of the curse should be lifted.

I wonder how it would be if Ron loved me like George loves Estella. Urhh! I need to stop! He's just a friend!

* * *

June 18, 1995

Harry is in a foul mood. Mr. and Mrs. Snape are so busy working on potions, I don't even think they've been able to stop and talk to him properly. I'm so glad George is in the house. Now that Ron is gone he's the designated source of joyfulness around here even though he mostly focuses on Estella.

* * *

June 19, 1995

Professor Snape talked to me alone today, he asked me to call him Severus and to call Mrs. Snape, Lily. It's weird, but I'm trying. He said he attempted a talk with Harry, but it didn't go so well, so he's giving Harry space. He also gave me loads of books on healing, defence, and ancient magical history. He said Estella read them already, but that he knew I would also be there for Harry when he needed me and all this knowledge would be important in the future. It was strange.

Anyway, I'm going through one of the healing books and attached notes. They are fascinating. I know we found out Professor Snape invented his own potions at that meeting, but these books and notes carefully outline curses with methods and theories to heal them. It's really brilliant.

* * *

June 21, 1995

George convinced the Snapes to let him take over Estella's care. He has learned how to make the blood-replenishing and wound-healing potions Estella needs and how to bandage her wounds and heal her. If he had worked this hard in school I bet he would have gotten all his owls. I admit I never thought one of the twins could be so caring and dedicated. He spends practically all his time in her room. He only comes out to eat and sleep a bit when Draco or one of the Snapes stays with her. The past couple of days, he stayed out a bit longer after his meals and talked to me. He says Estella seems better. I can tell he can't wait until she wakes up. He's full of hope.

Besides that, I've been taking over the cleaning more. I can't believe how much work that can be, but it's nice to help Lily. Now she can spend more time with Severus and Harry. She's wonderful, but I think everything is taking a toll on her. She has been looking a bit ill lately.

Harry is kind of better, but still not wanting to talk.

* * *

June 22, 1995

The order reported that Draco's mother is being held captive and tortured in Malfoy Manor. Draco hasn't come out of his room since he found out. Severus brought him food and talked to him. I don't know what happened but Draco ended up yelling and Severus stayed in that room almost all night.

I still miss Ron. If he was here he would probably make me stop worrying and we could play chess and eat chocolate frogs or just sit by the fire. It would be a nice distraction.

* * *

July 2, 1995

I haven't written for a while, but it's been the best week! Estella woke up! Her wounds are not fully healed, but she's not screaming in pain anymore. George was flying off the handle. It's funny I always thought of him as a happy person, but that day he was crazy happy.

Also, Lily is pregnant! Six weeks! I guess that's why she has been feeling sick, but with everything going on she didn't pay attention. It's been a blessing. Severus seemed to be full of life again. He shot sparks that flew out the window from his wand. Lily scolded him since he's not supposed to be using the magic he has left in him and he could give away our location. It was funny to see them argue and then smile. Even Harry seemed a bit happy. He finally talked with his father. I hope they mend their relationship soon.

George and I threw a small party today to celebrate. We tried to bake a cake the muggle way, but I guess I should stick to my books and George to his pranks. We did manage to have sandwiches and butter beer and even got Harry and Draco to play exploding snap in Estella's room.

It's funny, but looking at George yesterday, I caught on the things he does that remind me of Ron. They both have similar smiles, but Ron's is more of a lop-sided grin, while George's stays in the centre of his face. I think Ron's hair might be a brighter red.

* * *

July 4, 1995

Unfortunately all the joy didn't last. Estella read the letter that Dumbledore had left for her about Ely and Mel's will and the funeral services she needs to be a part of. She didn't cry or say much, but asked to be left alone. Also, Harry had a fight with his parents. It was really bad. I heard him yelling about the secret they are keeping from him, his dad's past and everything that's happened. At least the worst is over, I hope. I miss mum and dad more every day and I really wish Ron was here to help. He would know if we should talk to Harry or give him space. I don't know what to do!

* * *

July 6, 1995

I think I found some potions that might help Severus. I got George to help me with mixing ingredients and I really hope this works. I feel kind of bad for George lately. Estella is not talking to him much. He says he understands. I think she's hurting over Ely and Mel and her aunt and uncle, even though she doesn't cry. I know what that's like. She did ask Draco to stay and talk to her for a while. Maybe they can help each other.

Harry is still the same, withdrawn most of the time and snapping at anyone that tries to check on him.

* * *

July 9, 1995

Draco has been in Estella's room often and is finally out of his room for every meal and speaking to all of us. It's rather sad, he has lost some weight. I can tell George is a bit upset about the time Draco and Estella spend together, even though he tries not to let out much. He still brings Ella her food and potions.

On a good note, Lily and Severus seem much happier and so am I. It's great to think of a new life arriving. I wonder if the baby would look like Severus and Harry or if he'd look more like his mum.

* * *

July 14, 1995

I dreamt about Ron last night. It's so embarrassing. I was sure this kind of dreams and thoughts would go away if he wasn't around, but I can't seem to help it! All day I kept thinking that everyone around me would see 'obsessed with Ron Weasley' written all over my face. That got me into a really bad mood, so I ended up having a fight with Estella.

I told her she shouldn't be cold towards George after everything he has done for her, after how much he fought to be able to stay here. I told her how he learned to make the potions she needed, how he watched over her every day and how loving he was.

Then she said that George doesn't know about her "gift" or about her father. She said she shouldn't have gotten involved with him to begin with. That it was dangerous and stupid and it was lucky that she got in front of that curse on time.

Now I feel terrible. She saved him and took all that horrible pain for him and I screamed at her. I was just annoyed that George is here and Ron isn't. Estella has plenty to deal with and then I go and make it worse! At least she accepted my apology and has been fine about my outburst.

If Ron was around, he would have told me to stay out of their business and that would have been the right thing to do.

* * *

July 16, 1995

Today was both good and awful. The good part was being able to go outside. Lily said she had placed enough wards on the perimeter to make the backyard safe. The place is huge and I never realized how much I like just sitting under the summer sun. Lily made Severus come out for a picnic lunch with us.

Estella also got to go outside. She's much better and able to move around without much help. But, she asked to be left alone and just sat next to the big oak tree for ages. Before I left her on her own she told me that with Severus' help she was able to tell George everything last night and that he would probably go home soon. I think that's why she wanted to be alone.

The worse part of the day was the Draco and Harry situation. While we were out in the yard, Lily asked me to try to get them out of the house. They barely came to the porch and then sat sulking. Harry complained about having to lose his father and his dad's past and Draco told him that at least his dad had changed into a decent man, and his mum was here and she was safe. They went on and on like they were competing over who had the worst life and eventually they got into a fistfight. The great time outside ended when we had to break up their brawl. It was ridiculous!

And right now George is packing. Dumbledore is coming to take him to the Burrow.

* * *

July 17, 1995

I don't understand! Complaints, fistfight and now they're wallowing partners! Harry is talking to Draco about everything that made him sad and angry since the train attack. And Draco told him about the awful way his dad treated him and his mum and how much he misses her. I know it is painful and as much as I appreciate them inviting me join them in their self-pity, I said thanks but no thanks. Inconsiderate brooding prats! I've worked too hard to stay strong about my parents and to be useful to Lily and Severus and to the YPS and the Order. I'm not going to let these two bring me down with them. And Estella does not need this right now that George is gone.

I miss Ron. He would never tell me I don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to losing a parent. Harry and Draco's parents are still alive! They're the ones who don't know!

I won't cry. I'll read and work on homework.

* * *

July 17, 1995

George came back! He spent hours in Estella's room and I think they figured some things out. Harry and Draco apologized while those two were talking. Then George and Estella got the Snapes to let them walk around the yard. I watched them from my window just for a few seconds and I'm happy for them. They were just walking and holding hands, but looked happy. I wonder if Ron and I will ever do that. I have to stop! We're friends, just the best of friends!

* * *

July 18, 1995

Harry and Draco apologized again, for real this time, not just because Severus and Lily made them. Never in my entire life would I have pictured Draco Malfoy truly being sorry for hurting MY feelings. I feel awful for what's happened to him. But I'm glad we got to talk, we have more in common that I could have imagined. The Order reported that his mum had created a magical certificate granting guardianship of him to the Snapes and Swansons in the instance that Draco chose to not go back to Malfoy Manor. The Ministry has not found a way to avoid following his mum's enchantment even after his dad contested it and requested the Department of Law Enforcement to search for Draco and bring him to the Manor. I think he's really proud of his mum and her ability to create such extraordinary magic.

Also, Harry promised to not act so awful and inconsiderate with everyone around here. Today, I realized that this was the second big fight I've ever had with Harry and I'm so happy it's over. I can't fight with him, it's not like it is with Ron. Fighting with Harry is serious and hurtful and it feels wrong, and this time Ron wasn't here to stop us from saying awful things. At least now he opened up and finally talked to me, really talked to me and without wallowing. He feels guilty about his dad being cursed instead of him, but he's still angry at his dad for what he did during the war. I hope I helped by telling him that it was his dad's choice to change for the better and to save him from the curse and that he still has time to talk to his dad and try to understand what happened. I wonder if I would be as confused as he is if I was in his place.

George seems to be back to his usual self. Something exploded in his room this morning and scared the life out of everyone in the house. I guess he's working on the wheeze things again. It's weird but it looks like Estella actually likes that, a lot. I also think George misses Fred. He keeps trying to get us to join him in setting up pranks. Unfortunately, that really means he gets Harry and Draco to help him set up pranks on me! He is a hazard and I've had blue hair for two hours. I suppose that I should be glad that at least it's not pink hair. George says it will go away by tomorrow. It better, otherwise when Severus and Lily are not watching I will hex him! It's weird to think it, but in a way we're all the Snapes' kids right now.

* * *

July 22, 1995

I dreamt of Ron. Again! This is so wrong. I've been having these dreams every so often for a while, but they only involved snogging and touching over our clothes. But, the dream last night was too much, too intense. I can't even write it down. I'm so embarrassed. I need to stop this, we're friends and he doesn't even think of me that way and it would ruin everything. This is so frustrating. I'm supposed to forget about him since he's not around! I miss mum. I don't think I would tell her everything, but maybe if I mentioned that I fancied a boy she would help me understand what's happening, or give me the talk again.

Well, besides that, these past couple of days have been quite good. Ella is practically in perfect health, but Lily and Severus have forbidden her spell practice until we go back to school. I think they hid her wand. I was put out about it since Harry, Draco, and I had planned to practice some spells with her.

We tried feeling the baby, but Lily says it's too early. Ella says it's a girl. We decided to try to knit together the last couple of days. The boys have been taking the mickey. But Lily seems to like our attempts at making socks and small jumpers. She keeps showing us how to fix them, and Severus seems amused.

I'm done with all my summer homework. I feel accomplished. Now I'm trying to get Harry and Draco to finish theirs, but with Harry, it's an uphill battle. I wonder if Ron has done his work, probably not. There I go again! Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron. Maybe if I write it down constantly these feelings will go away. As if, every time I see George I think about Ron. It's that red hair!

* * *

July 25, 1995

I noticed Severus wrote his will when we went into the study to get more notes and books that he wanted to give me. I haven't told anyone that I saw that.

I wrote another letter to Ron for George to take when he leaves tonight. He's only going to the Burrow for a quick visit and he'll be back. He keeps repeating that he'll be back, especially around Estella.

I asked Ron to see if his mum would let him stay here after Harry's birthday and return to Hogwart's with us. Harry is still upset and I don't think I can pull him through this by myself. He forgave his dad, but now he's just sad about the curse. Merlin I wish Ron was here. It's not even about my feelings for him, Harry needs him.

* * *

**If you want to know why George almost left, what made him decide to come back, Ella's big secrets and what is she up to with Malfoy, then wait and read the next chapter and please R&R, the more reviews the quicker I try to write :)**

**Next Chapter: Fred and the Burrow**


	28. Fred and the Burrow

Thanks for the great feedback and addition to alerts, favorites, etc! Enjoy a new chapter :)

**Fred and the Burrow**

George kept telling her that he'd come right back, that he would go to the Burrow to warn his brother, and return right away. She believed him. After he told her his tale and what made him want to come back, Estella had to believe him.

Even so, sometimes she wondered if it would better to find a way to let him go, a way to get him to get over her, move on, and not be targeted because of her. But she had already tried that. Twice she tried and both times he came back. He returned because he loved her. He would always love her. Now she was certain and it made it practically impossible for her to muster the strength needed to push him away a third time. There were no excuses now. No telling herself that he'd be better off with Edgecombe, that he would never accept her if he knew, or that things would work out better for him on his own. If what George said was true then… she had no excuse, no escape from surrendering to their love, no pretexts anymore.

So she gave in. She chose to just love him and tell the world about it. No more hiding their feelings. Even after the Snapes established the 'no unsupervised time together' rule, they found time and places where they could at least snog until they were breathless.

"You're… doing it… on purpose…" he murmured between kisses.

"… What… did I do?"

"Tease… when we… can't…"

She put a bit of distance and then in an annoyed tone said, "We can stop if not getting to _that_ puts you off."

"Hey! I love you. This is enough, this is fantastic," he answered and pulled her into another kiss.

It was this way that they spent their summer until he left.

* * *

His trip to the burrow was quick. None of the previous breaks took place this time. Dumbledore walked quickly and determinately and they apparated easily

"Mate!" Fred and George yelled together as they saw the other. They shared a needed, but short hug. Then George moved to greet the rest of the family.

"How was it?" asked Ginny.

"Good," George answered thinking at least about the last few days. Estella was healed and they were back together. It was great.

"Thank you from bringing him back," said Arthur.

"No thanks necessary. But I must leave my friend; business to take care of," answered Dumbledore.

"Let's get you inside," said Molly.

He brought no trunk, so there was nothing to put away. Molly was ticked off about that, but let it go. They shared a quick lunch and then the expected talk came.

"Please clear the table and do the dishes while we go upstairs," ordered Molly looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Come on mum, George just got here," Ginny argued.

"Table, now," ordered Molly calmly. Her youngest children knew better than to try to argue again. They sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

Fred and George walked upstairs with Molly and Arthur and then entered their parents' bedroom.

"So, you finally changed you mind?" asked his mother as soon as the silencing charm had surrounded the room.

"About?" he asked as if he hadn't understood the question.

"That girl!"

"Estella?"

His mother looked like she would burst any second. "George," she said threateningly.

"What?"

"You can't stay with a girl like that."

"Again with this?"

"What kind of self-respecting girl loses her virginity to someone who is not even her boyfriend and is engaged to someone else?"

"I told you already that she didn't know that," he answered trying to keep himself in check.

"You also said you two were not serious!"

"I said we weren't serious at the beginning. But then we fell in love."

"In lust is what you mean!"

"No it isn't!" he argued, finally losing his temper.

"Son, calm down," said Arthur. "I know you probably think you love this girl. But... when you do _that_ with someone for the first time, you might confuse your feelings with-"

"What?" asked George.

"Well, the first time is unique. It could make you think you're-"

Fred, who had been allowed in this discussion as a quiet companion for George, burst out in laughter. His dad looked confused and mum looked furious.

"Sor... sorry... it's just... you thought... that he... that he..." Fred said between snorts.

"Fred Weasley you better behave or head downstairs! This is serious! Your brother could wind up with a scarlet woman!"

"Don't call her that! And we… well… we shared her first time, not mine."

"Merlin!" said Arthur surprised. Mum couldn't even speak.

"Come on, you didn't really think two blokes like us were still virgins," Fred said nonchalantly.

Mum looked even angrier. "Fred, get out!"

"But-"

"Right now! Or I'll keep you in the house the rest of summer and put you in detention the entire school year!"

Fred walked out of his parent's room. Mum braced herself on a chair and then spoke.

"My expectations of my children are the same. I love you and count on all of you to behave. But in this case, the consequences for you and Fred are different. You were engaged!"

"And whose fault was that!"

"Don't speak like that to your mother!" Arthur ordered. It was odd to see dad getting worked up. He was rarely ever on their case. But when he got angry, he could be much worse than mum.

"We only want the best for you. We love you," said dad after taking a deep breath.

"And I love you. I love my family. But I also love Estella and I'm going to be with her. Nothing will stop that," George said calmly and sincerely.

"What about Chloe?" Molly asked.

"Mum –"

"George, her parents have been asking about the attack. Before you left Hogwarts, she had owled them saying you two were riding the train together. That you two were ready to announce the engagement and get married."

He swallowed hard and thought back on his agreement with her. It was true. He had been ready for his doom. He was ready for the marriage, even if he wasn't at all looking forward to it. But he had to leave her. They were in danger and he had to choose.

"I just hope your Estella didn't get that sweet girl killed. It would be -" his mum said before he angrily interrupted.

"She didn't! Estella freed us! If it wasn't for her me, Fred, Ron, Gin, we all would probably be dead! I left Chloe behind! We were in the same compartment, but after Estella let us out, Chloe wanted to go the opposite way. I couldn't do that! I went after Ella and I have no idea what happened to Chloe. It _**was not**_ Estella's fault!"

George left the room and went to look for Fred. He had not returned to the Burrow to deal with this. He had only one goal and then he would go back. He'd go back to her no matter what.

* * *

Fred sat in their bedroom, playing with some muggle cards.

"How was it?" he asked as soon as George walked in.

"Did you know that the Edgecombes asked about the attack?"

"Yeah, they came over a few weeks ago. I pretended I was you and said I was sorry... I told them that Chloe and I got separated in the chaos."

"You lied?"

"Well yeah. Bill told me they were threatening Mum and Dad with a Wizengamot investigation. Then they showed up uninvited and demanding to speak with you. Mum and Dad were nervous. They silenced the entire downstairs. That's when I changed clothes and stepped in. They couldn't tell it wasn't you."

"Thanks mate."

"Seems like my job as of late... saving your sorry arse," he joked.

"I missed you too grumpy," teased George.

"As if, ugly git!" said Fred and threw a dirty sock in his direction.

"If I'm ugly you are too, dimwit," answered George with a snigger.

"You know, next time I won't help you. Feel free to deal with the Edgecombe issue and mum's wrath on your own."

"You knew she was still hacked off?"

"Everyone in the house knows. She's had us busy with chores the entire summer. I think since she couldn't punish you she took it out on all of us. Right after we got back, she spent days nagging about how Bill or Dad could take me to see you and I should try to knock some sense into you. I told her to leave you alone, that you were fine and had enough sense to stay with your girl."

George snorted and said, "Bet that went real well."

"Had to do dishes the muggle way for two weeks."

George laughed, but then remembered what he needed to say.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I didn't come back here to stay or to get some sense knocked into me for that matter. I want you to come back to Godric's Hollow with me. I don't want us separated."

"OH... sappy git missed me," Fred mocked.

"You wish... just listen."

_************ Flashback ************_

_George had left Dumbledore's home feeling only one thing - anger. He was enraged, even more now than when he had first heard it and seen it. How could she lie like that? She was You-Know-Who's daughter! The ultimate Slytherin! Bloody hell she even talked to a snake! Right in her bedroom! Snape conjured the snake and she spoke to it! And her powers! She can manipulate feelings! She's... urhh... cunning is an understatement for what she can do! And why in the hell was Dumbledore walking so slowly! Didn't the wizard get it! He had just gotten his heart broken! The girl he supposedly loved was a fake. He didn't know her at all!_

"_Mister Weasley... may we stop for a second. An old man like me can't walk this long. We're close enough to the town. Once we get there I'll go to the apparition area and get you home in no time. No need to rush."_

_George was ready to burst! Dumbledore looked at him and smiled. He bloody smiled!_

"_Sir, I don't see what's funny."_

"_Youth, Mr. Weasley. It can be gift. But sometimes being young means being guided by impulse, especially for us Gryffindors."_

"_Yeah, for us, not for Slytherins! Manipulative, conniving snakes; know how trick you with a pretty smile and sweet words only pull the rug from under you."_

"_Some Slytherins are like that. But then there are those like Severus, and Mr. Malfoy and his mother, and Miss Swanson -" _

"_Not her sir!"_

"_You know Mr. Weasley, when I found out about you and young Miss Swanson, you two actually made sense."_

"_Really?"_

_Dumbledore nodded. "You see among the things that dear Salazar valued in his students were not just ambition and blood purity, but also cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and... a certain disregard for the rules. I do believe you share most of those qualities with her, don't you?"_

"_It's not the same."_

"_Did you not tell her you loved her just as much as she said it to you?"_

_George didn't answer. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow and then George just nodded._

"_Did you not sneak around just as much as she did?"_

_He had to nod in agreement again. _

"_Did you not keep your engagement from her?"_

"_How did you -"_

"_There are those Slytherins that are as loyal a friend as a Hufflepuff."_

"_Malfoy," said George through gritted teeth. _

"_So you can find good qualities in them."_

"_Could we walk again?" George asked. Dumbledore agreed and they resumed their stroll._

_He didn't want to think about Estella or Malfoy or even Snape! He was so confused now. All he wanted to do was leave. Yet he wondered how she was right now. That was stupid really. She was the one that kicked him out. He was the one with the right to be angry. She should apologize, but no… she kicked him out! The nerve! _

_They walked and reached the town and then Dumbledore had to stop. Again!_

"_Oh my lad, I forgot to tell you I have a short meeting with Alastor at the local Inn. Nothing to worry about. I'll get rooms in the Inn to rest."_

"_What?" _

"_It's so late. We wouldn't want to leave this late and disrupt your parents' evening."_

"_But –"_

"_We may leave in the morning," said Dumbledore as they got in the Inn. _

Bloody mad wizard! Why didn't he tell him it would take until tomorrow? He should have just told the Snapes to contact Bill or Dad! Arrhhh!

"_Here is your key Mr. Weasley. You're in room 91. Alas, there's Alastor!"_

_George followed the older wizard and sat at a table with Moody. They ordered food and then ate as the muggles watched them with interest. Moody and Dumbledore talked in a way that drove him mad. Codes and names were used so that he could not understand the conversation at all! The glass deliverer is in the suspected location? The dog is barking mad and ready to bite? Egg is no good without the eagle? We need more hands in the hen pen? What in the hell did that all mean?_

"_Well Alastor, thank you for the updates. Do you have Mr. Weasley's things?"_

What things? _George wondered._

"_Oh yes! Yes! But not here, too many muggles, we must be aware! Constant vigilance!"_

"_Right, let's head to the rooms."_

_They all went to the room George was supposed to stay in. Moody pulled out a small box and enlarged it._

"_My trunk!" exclaimed George surprised. "I thought all was lost. I wore the clothes mum brought all summer."_

"_We've only gone through things from the wreckage recently. We have a lot to return. You'll go deliver the rest next?" asked Dumbledore looking at Moody._

"_Indeed, I'll go to Headquarters," Moody assured as he exited._

_Dumbledore lifted George's trunk from the chair Moody had set it in and for no reason it popped open. The first thing that flew out was… the coat… the light reddish-brow dragon skin coat with dragon teeth for buttons. _

"_How clumsy of me, forgive me my lad."_

"_I shouldn't keep that."_

_George looked at the coat that Dumbledore was now holding. _

"_Must be hard…"_

"_What?" asked George puzzled._

"… _hard… letting go of something so beautiful," Dumbledore answered almost dreamily as he gave George the coat. That's when it happened!_

_Dumbledore disappeared. The old wizard was gone and in his place he saw… red hair, brown eyes… sad eyes._

"_It worked!"_

"_Do I know you?" asked George finding the man very familiar._

"_Not yet. But it doesn't matter. You have to go back!"_

"_What?"_

"_You have to go back to Godric's Hollow!"_

"_What? Who? Why?"_

_The man touched his arm and he saw everything around him change. He and the man next to him arrived at Hogwarts. There he saw himself, in his uniform, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and talking with his brothers and Ginny, and Harry, and Hermione. _

"… _great, now we can work on the details to reopen the YPS," said Hermione._

_Then the other George asked, "What about… well, won't the Slytherins be hacked off if… if they're not leaders anymore."_

_Hermione and Harry looked at him puzzled._

"_You don't know?" asked Harry. _

"_What?"_

"_They're gone."_

"_Gone?"_

"_Estella refused to come back here. She and Malfoy are at Beauxbatons."_

_He saw the world around him move again and then he and the older man arrived in an old house. It was dusty and smelled weird. He saw the other him with Fred. They were sitting next to Dad who lay on a cot and was bandaged up. A light shone brightly and there she was… Estella. She looked pale and weak and was in a nightgown. She ran towards a dark-haired man that stood at a corner of the room. _

"_Merlin!" screamed the man, running towards her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_You're okay…" she said with tears in her eyes. "You're okay…" she mumbled again and the hugged him and cried freely. _

"_Shush… it's okay doll… everything is okay…"_

"_I thought…"_

"_Shush… you should be in bed… you can't do this right now…"_

"_It's all my fault… he's back and…"_

_The older man with the black hair pulled her away from him. "Look at me. None of this is your fault. We'll figure this out. I'll never leave you. You'll never be alone again."_

_George saw the landscape again change incredibly fast again. He and the man were… at the Ministry. The other George wore fancy robes and was dancing with… Heidi McCavoy? What the hell? And there she was again… Estella… a bit older, but she looked… perfect. She walked in his direction wearing a beautiful black gown and a small tiara. Then out of nowhere… Harry. _

"_You… you're beautiful…" Harry mumbled shyly before clearing his throat. _

_Estella giggled. She giggled! At Harry! _

"_Come on lover boy, let's dance."_

_George looked at them and his entire body felt like it was shaking in anger. He wanted to scream! How dare little Harry get near her! He better not touch her! If he kisses her, he's a dead man! _

"_Why am I dancing with McCavoy?" he asked._

"_Stupidity," answered the man next to him. _

_George was ready to pound him, but then the world changed around them again. _

_They were close to a yard, a yard by a large white house filled with people. There were flowers everywhere. The George in the yard was older and looked more like… the man that brought him here… Merlin! _

"_You're me!"_

"_About bloody time! Now watch," ordered his other self._

_The George in the yard was hiding behind a tree and cast a disillusionment charm. _

_They ran through the yard and into the house and arrived by a door that was partly opened. His little brother was in there with… Harry. Harry wore dress robes and looked at himself at the mirror. _

"_Were you this nervous?" asked Harry._

"_I didn't have a choice… but you chose Estella," said Ron._

"_It's still going bad?"_

"_No. She's good person. We're figuring it out."_

_His older self, asked him to come to a different door. They barely made it in before it closed, and there was Estella, dressed in white, and looking at the mirror. She was alone and seemed deep in thought. Did she even realize how stunning she looked in that wedding gown? _

_George heard, "Revelio," and the George that was under the disillusionment charm appeared._

_Estella looked surprised._

"_Hi." _

"_Hey."_

"_Look… I don't know what Edgecombe said to you about me, but I want you to know that... whoever that was she was talking about... wasn't me._

"_It doesn't matter what Marietta said. I stopped trusting her when she didn't join the YPS in fifth year."_

"_Ella. I am not the awful person that you think I am… I don't even know that person."_

"_George -"_

"_Please listen to me. I… I'm still the man you met your fifth year… I never meant to hurt you… and I'd like to believe... I have to believe that if you knew that... if in your heart, you really, really knew that… you wouldn't be getting ready to marry someone now… unless that someone were me."_

"_George… I…" she sighed and then continued, "I'm not going to lie to you. I… I have felt things... these past few weeks… that I didn't know I could feel anymore."_

_All three Georges smiled that. But she didn't smile back. She swayed nervously and played with her gloved-covered-hands. _

"_The thing is… I have realized in these past few days... we can't just turn back time."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We've gone down different paths for so long. We made choices. You left."_

"_I'm sorry!" the older George said desperately._

"_I know. But you moved on. I moved on. I chose Harry. Our friends and family are down there. We care about each other."_

"_You love him?"_

"_George –"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I… it's just… you know, you don't always get the dream, but you can get awfully close."_

_The George that she could see nodded, but looked crushed._

"_Please, I can't stand seeing you like that."_

"_I'll be fine, I promise," he said forcing a smile. They heard music starting to play. They turned to the window and saw people taking the seats outside._

"_I won't have you be late," said George moving towards the door. "Finish getting ready. I'm fine. I'm just emotional because I want you to be happy. I want you to be so, so happy." _

_All three Georges were almost out the door when they heard her. _

"_I... I've always loved you Fun Man, always."_

_George felt awful as he saw the world around him move fast and change again. A much older George, one that looked exactly like the man next to him, was talking with an identical version of himself… Fred!_

"_It's Order business! I should be involved!" _

"_Come on mate!"_

"_What if something goes wrong? What if they find out and get to Estella! I should be there!"_

"_She's a Snape! A Snape! Not a Weasley! And Harry will not have you around her."  
_

"_I know, but… he should use me. He should know I would fight like hell for her."_

_Fred lifted an eyebrow accusingly. _

"_For her and her son," added older George._

"_And you wouldn't stir things up?"_

"_That's not what this is about."_

"_Relax mate. I'll be there. I'll watch after her like she was the woman I loved."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Another change and then…. they were by the door of an incredible mansion. _

_The George that had brought him here suddenly looked pale, "You go in."_

"_What?"_

"_Go in, you have to see, but… I can't. I… just go."_

_George walked in and after entering… he turned away and just faced the wall. He couldn't look. It was… too horrible… it was a nightmare. His eyes filled with tears as he heard a screaming child who yelled 'mommy' in between sobs. Draco Malfoy held him and tried consoling him. The little one looked like… Harry… it was like seeing him again except… he had bright blue eyes._

_He mustered his courage and looked again… at the bodies… Harry… Moody, but also… Fred... and… Estella._

_The George in front of him fell on his knees between Estella and Fred. _

"_Mate…" Ron said, but it was like that George heard nothing. He turned to Fred and tried to listen for a heartbeat and broke down. He sobbed on his brother's chest. He sobbed with his heart and soul pouring out and then turned to Estella. _

"_They went for little Severus," said Ron in tears. "She fought like…"_

"_Shut up," said both of the Georges between tears. The George of that time grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then he got closer and pulled her to him. He held her, closed his eyes, and then screamed in pain._

_Dad's voice rang in the background, "We were surrounded..."_

_George couldn't look anymore. It was too painful, too real… seeing his older self in agony, screaming like a wounded animal, feeling lost. _

_He ran out of there. He ran like a mad man and didn't stop until he felt someone grab his arm. The world changed again and then they were back in the room at the Inn. His cheeks were wet, his eyes stung, and his nose was stuffy. And the man next to him looked in even worse shape._

"_Ten years ago I was you. I went back to the Burrow and then to Hogwarts. Then Fred and I got the shop, we got girls, we got money, but I was never happy again. Leaving her was the worst mistake of my life. You can't do it again. I don't know what will happen when you go back. But I know that if you don't go back, Fred and Estella die and that is not an option! Go back! Go back for both our sakes!_

"_They… they died!"_

"_Go back to her! Go back to her and save her! Save her and Fred!"_

_He ran to the door. He opened it violently and there was Dumbledore. _

"_Professor!"_

"_Aren't you forgetting something? I do believe that coat of yours is… precious."_

_George's eyes grew wide. He turned around and the room was empty… his possessions were there, but older George was gone!_

"_Professor, I… I saw -"_

"_I understand, you're not the only one who received a visit from an older… friend."_

"_You too?"_

"_I learned quite a bit before picking you up. And well… if we want to win this war… it's critical to bring you back… and… I think we should keep this to ourselves. With the exception of perhaps talking with Miss Swanson and your brother."_

"_I… yes! Take me back!"_

"_Tomorrow then -"_

"_But -"_

"_Mr Weasley, you can't walk in there looking this way. Plus it's late. We should rest and decide exactly what to say and who to say it to."_

_George gave Dumbledore a look of desperation and anger. He had to get back!_

"_If you want her back, you can't very well tell her that she dies protecting her son with another man, can you?"_

"_I… I hadn't thought about that."_

"_Well then… let's think about it."_

_************ End Flashback ************_

"So you went back! What did you tell her?"

"Yeah, I went back. Dumbledore told me I could tell her about her death and how upset I was and how it made me a worse person to be without her. I told her about you dying while protecting her for me."

"And the kid?"

"Dumbledore said to not tell her anything about her marrying Harry or about their… son. I… well… she's not going to Beauxbatons. We agreed on that much."

"Merlin! I didn't even know you had tried to come home."

"Yeah, I don't think Dumbledore told anyone."

"So you're together? She's… your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," answered George smiling.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to go back to Godric's Hollow with you. Dumbledore said it would be a good idea. But we can't tell anyone else about this."

"Not a bloody word!"

* * *

It took a major fight, but in the end they won. Fred and George left the burrow together two days later. Even better, somehow Dumbledore convinced Mum and Dad that it would be good for all of them to spend some time with the Snapes. Ronnie helped too after reading Hermione's letters. So, in a few more days, all the rest of the Weasleys would join them and stay at Godric's Hollow at least through Harry's birthday.

Off to study for my midterms! Hope you liked. Plz R&R


	29. Back to Godric's Hollow

Thanks to **Heronlove, Fat Old Sun, and KhAeL** for the kind reviews. Hope you like this one. Plz R&R. :)

**Back to Godric's Hollow**

Estella sat in her room just waiting. Dumbledore had said they would arrive at two in the afternoon. It was barely ten, but she had begun pacing. _Why is time going by so slowly? And why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't seen him in ages. It's only been a few days! But it's different now. He's… _my boyfriend_… _

She was a bit embarrassed. She had never focused so much of her brainpower on a boy until George came along. And it was getting worse now that they were officially together. She had to admit that part of it was because she didn't want to think about Ely, Mel, Aunt E, Uncle Ralph, or any of the things that were happening in her life. Thinking about George was far more pleasant. He was just… fantastic. Still, she felt guilty for not weeping more over her lost family.

Then she reflected on them and what the Swansons would want. _They wouldn't want me to cry and complaint, especially Aunt E. I can almost hear her telling me, 'Don't think of the past. You have to live my girl, and love, and be happy. That's what life is all about.'_

She smiled thinking of the woman that she had considered as her mother. Esther Swanson had given her everything that she could have asked from a mother and now she was gone. Estella missed her terribly, but decided to think of other things. After all, she had the plans with pretty boy to occupy her mind. She and Draco had pretty much everything figured out, except she was unsure about Harry. She knew Draco was right. Including the youngest Snape in their scheme was for the best. Ely would say, that even though it was very Slytherin, it was the right thing to do. She had to get Harry to trust her, so sharing this with him made perfect sense. But poor Harry was not doing well as it was, and Estella didn't know if she should end the bliss he didn't realize he had from his ignorance.

For the next couple of hours she mulled over the situation with Harry, and her relationship George, and then perused through the potion books Severus had given her. She knew she should try doing her summer work instead of reading through these books. But, antidotes for dark magic were much more interesting than course work.

Later, Estella sat outside with Draco discussing their plan and waiting. Finally, they heard footsteps coming in their direction. There he was, her Fun Man, walking towards her with that wicked grin of his.

* * *

Looking at her after their brief separation was… accelerating. Something about her made George feel like the future had given him a gift. And the way she smiled, like she had just seen the most amazing person in the universe, it was fantastic!

George barely heard Fred's teasing whisper, "Mate you have it bad," and then she was in his arms. He hugged her tightly and their faces were only inches apart. He was so very ready to snog her senseless, but then he heard Professor Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"Uups," said Estella as they separated.

George laughed and Malfoy said, "Disgusting."

"Shut it or I'll have him turn your hair pink," Estella threatened with a smile. Then she stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"As if I'd fall into that trap," answered the Slytherin.

"Let's get inside young people," Dumbledore enticed.

As they entered Dumbledore's home, they were greeted by the Snapes and Hermione. She was eager to get news, and when the twins shared that the rest of the family would arrive in a couple of days, she was elated. Everyone had a pleasant afternoon, except Harry, who acted the part of the everlasting grump. It got worse after Fred's little joke.

"Come on Snapie, have some fun, eat some candy," offered Fred.

Harry should have known better. But, he ate the sweet. In a matter of seconds, his tongue began to grow uncontrollably. George, Fred, Estella, and even Malfoy laughed wholeheartedly. Hermione tried to unsuccessfully stifle her giggles, and Professor Dumbledore couldn't help when his lips curled. The Snape professors were the two that automatically jumped to try to end the spell on Harry.

"You stupid git! You get to joke around and play while we had to stay here and deal! You're an ars–"

"Harry Snape!" admonished his mum.

"Enough. Both of you apologize," ordered Severus.

"Sorry," said Fred with sincerity, a bit surprised at Harry's intense rage. Fred had expected him to be annoyed, but not that furious.

"Harry," called his father, clearly egging him to apologize to Fred.

"Whatever," answered the youngest Snape and then walked away. Lily and Severus looked at each other with concern. Hermione stood and went after Harry.

"Forgive him. He's not quite himself lately," said Lily.

"Right," said Fred.

"I would recommend no more pranking. That goes for all of you," added Severus sourly, giving the twins the scowl that he seemed to reserve for when he was about to hand out a month of detention. That didn't happen today, instead the two Snapes and the Headmaster went into the study.

"Blimey! No wonder Hermione wanted Ronnie around," said Fred.

"Actually, you got the worse Snape has been in a while," added Malfoy.

"How was he supposed to know that Harry is a bit oversensitive lately? Hopefully, Hermione will take care of it. Anyway, what's new in the world outside these walls?" Estella asked looking at the twins.

"Nothing really, I was at the Burrow the entire time I was gone," said George.

"You didn't even read the Prophet?" asked Malfoy.

"Here," answered George pulling out a few shrunken copies of The Prophet from his pocket.

Malfoy got busy reading in the dining room. George, Estella, and Fred moved to sit in the living room. The twins told Estella about how they convinced their parents to let George come back to HQ with Fred, and that soon the rest of the family would join them. Then they talked about Percy.

"A Gryffindor Weasley? On the wrong side?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Yes. We always knew Percy was a bore, but now he's an all-out git!" Fred answered heatedly.

"I wish we could go the Ministry and beat some sense into him," added George.

"Bill almost did, but mum wouldn't allow it," said Fred.

"I still wish we could go and show him what's right! Weasley style!" replied George.

"Like last year at the Snapes," said Estella with a smile. The twins beamed.

"That was the best test ever," stated George looking at his girlfriend with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, but for this, it would have to be bigger and better. We could make him puke on the Minister!" exclaimed Fred.

"And get his precious paperwork to fly everywhere!" added George.

"And set his desk upside down!"

"And have his quills write on his face!"

"And make his ruler to hit him in the butt," Estella suddenly said, joining in their musings.

"Wowww, where did that come from?" asked Fred.

"Sorry, you two were on a roll and got me thinking."

"Keep thinking, Menace. That's bloody fantastic!" assured her boyfriend.

"I see why you fancy her," stated Fred.

They passed the rest of the afternoon planning the punishments for one Percy Weasley. They knew they would never go through with it, not just because he was their bother, but also for mum's sake. But it was still fun. They even discussed spell possibilities to actually carry out their ideas.

Dinner came, and Harry apologized, and all was well. Except for the fact that George and Estella had not been able to be alone! Though it was fun to have the company of his brother and everyone else in the house, George wanted to grab his girlfriend, find a secluded place, and snog her senseless or maybe more. He thought about staying in her room that night, even if it was to only sleep. But the Snapes wouldn't have it! Instead, he had to share a room with his brother, just like he always did at the Burrow and in school.

In the next couple of days, everyone worked on arranging Harry's room to fit him, Malfoy, and Ronnie, and Estella's to be suitable for her, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione's room would go to Bill and his wife Leanna, and the rest of the house would be filled with Molly, Arthur, and also Charlie, who would come from Romania with little Artie, and his wife Dena.

* * *

The day of the Weasleys' arrival finally came. Everyone began saying hello and getting introduced.

"Charlie, Dena, this is Estella. Ella this is my brother Charlie, and Dena, and Artie," said George.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," said Dena.

"You must be something to tame this one," said Charlie. Meanwhile little Artie extended his hand towards Ella. She came closer and he grabbed her hair.

"Arthur Weasley, no hair pulling," admonished Dena.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt."

"Yeah, but he can't do that in muggle school. We plan to enrol him in a few months so I can go back to work at the reserve."

"You work with dragons too?" asked Estella.

"Merlin no! That's Charlie's territory, though I like to watch. I'm mostly needed to keep the books and expenses in check."

"The place is falling to pieces without her. She still helps with the books at home, but the purchasing and ordering is a disaster. I have to bring mountains of paperwork home to her," said Charlie.

Estella smiled. They were such a cute family. Then she found herself facing Molly.

"Hello Mrs Weasley."

"Good afternoon Miss Swanson," Molly answered and then moved on to try to get everyone inside.

"Well, it's good to see she likes me," Estella murmured sarcastically once it was only her and George in the backyard.

"It's not about you. She's mad at me for cheating on Chloe and staying here all summer."

"I'm sure meeting me in Swanson cabin didn't exactly make the best impression. I was a bit batty then."

"You had just lost people you loved."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just that. I was mad that you were there, so I acted like a bitch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was just weird to see you after I had found out about Chloe and hexed you. Then I had to find out that Aunt and Uncle were gone and not show you I was upset."

"Menace, you had every right to be upset."

"I know, I should have just acted normal instead of pretending nothing was wrong. It's just... everything was such a mess, and sorry to say, but having you around was not pleasant. At the time, all I wanted was to get to Llanmadoc Hill and be safe at home."

"Llanmadoc Hill?"

"That's how you get to the mansion. Go to the very top of Llanmadoc Hill in Wales, look to the south, and muster the willpower to see it."

"Oh."

"I did say if you were my boyfriend I would tell you where the mansion is and well... you are my boyfriend now."

"Yes I am," answered George as he hugged her. "And I think I'm supposed to find this mansion and sneak in your bed," he teased.

She smiled and said, "I love you," looking into his eyes.

"I know and I love you," George answered. Then he kissed her.

It was wonderful. It had been too long since they had shared a good snog with no interruptions. Apparently, that was too much to ask for in this place. They soon heard, "In lust! I told you!"

"Oh, hi mum," George said innocently.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," said Estella.

"Just get inside and behave." Molly admonished.

* * *

The next couple of days went by quickly and it was soon Harry's birthday. That day was wonderful. Lily made Sheppard's Pie and Molly baked a huge chocolate cake. Harry seemed to be done with his moods and he smiled, talked, and had fun with everyone. His parents gave him a Quidditch set, complete with quaffles, bludgers, and even a golden snitch.

"Let's play quidditch!" Fred said.

Within seconds, all the Weasleys, Harry, and Draco, had disappeared into the backyard. But it didn't take long for the room to fill up again. There were only three brooms in the shed, not nearly enough for a game, even if they took turns. The disappointed boys and Ginny sat morosely around the room while the parents, Bill, Liana, and Charlie, went to the kitchen to clean the dishes and chat. Dena took little Artie to bed.

Estella and Hermione sat playing exploding snap and after a while the room filled with laughter and all sorts of games. Hermione even taught the gang a couple of muggle card games. Time passed quickly this way. It was beginning to get dark and then the twins slipped away into the cellar. They returned with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"What did you do?" asked Estella looking at George.

"Nothing," he said playfully.

"Right, and I am a sweet girl that believes anything anyone says. Spill it out or I might have to work on making you," she threatened with a smile.

"I might like that," George teased.

"None of us needed to hear that," Draco said while making a puking face.

Fred and George pulled a few small bottles from their pockets.

"We used a shrinking charm," said Fred.

"So we could hide them and have some fun later," added George.

"Is it Firewhisky?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Yes," said Fred.

"And some Elven-wine," added George while sitting next to Estella and wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you mad? They would kill us for drinking that!" Hermione sternly stated, looking towards the kitchen door.

"That's why they won't find out," assured Fred.

"It's getting late and I think Harry and Ronniekins are knackered and will go to bed soon," said George, gaining questioning looks from Harry and Ron.

"Then you, Hermione, might get tired and join them upstairs," said Fred.

"Then Draco, Ella, Ginny, and the two of us will follow," stated George.

"Once we're all upstairs, a simple silencing charm can keep our activities to ourselves," guaranteed Fred.

"And Bill and Charlie will keep mum and the rest from checking on us," added George.

"Brilliant!" said Ron with admiration.

"We know," the twins answered in unison.

"What about tomorrow?" asked Ella, earning her questioning looks.

"Oi! If we're all sick from drinking tomorrow they'll know we did something. You should brew hangover potion and take that before drinking anything. There are all sorts of potion ingredients in the small closet next to the professors' room. I reckon you can get all you need from there."

"Now we have a brilliant plan!" George uttered before kissing her cheek and running off with Fred to brew the potion in question.

The twins came back after about an hour and gave everyone a small vial with the yellow liquid. They drank it and the plan was set in motion. Ron and Harry made their way upstairs and Hermione followed. However, just as Ginny was preparing to also go up, they heard an alarm resonating throughout the house. Everyone ran upstairs and looked at Hermione.

"I... I just stopped by to say good night," Hermione said. She was standing right by the door to Harry, Ron, and Draco's room.

"It's fine dear," assured Lily.

"What happened? Artie is awake again!" exclaimed Dena in frustration as she arrived to the area while holding the toddler.

"I'm sorry, the alarm was not meant for you Hermione. But it will keep the boys' rooms just for boys and yours just for girls, at least during the nights. No sleazy business will take place while we are all here," said Molly sourly while looking straight at Estella. "Oh Dena, I apologize, we'll help you with the baby," added Molly and then left the teenagers alone upstairs.

"Well that was lovely," said Estella with sarcasm, then leaving the hallway and going into the girls' room.

"I think we need some," said Ginny.

"Some what?" asked Ron.

"Some of the bottles, you daft. I reckon mum put Estella in a mood again and some wine should help," uttered Ginny with a smirk.

"Right, because you only want the wine for Estella," said Draco teasingly.

"Of course!" she answered.

"I suppose we did get the wine for the ladies," said George as he handed Ginny a few small bottles.

"It'll be boys' night with the Firewhisky!" added Fred excitedly.

"Oi! Add the silencing charm before you spoil the whole thing with your big mouth," said Draco.

"Since when do you talk so much and give orders like a bossy git?" said Fred before muttering the charm.

"Since you seem to be ready to muck up your plan yourself," answered Draco cheekily. Ginny laughed.

"Ella will know how to enlarge it," George added and soon they separated and left to their respective rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione Granger woke up early, as usual, but with the weirdest feeling. She felt like a part of her told her she should be sick, but somehow she wasn't.

_So that's how it feels like to wake up after drinking, but taking hangover potion ahead of time,_ she thought as she made her way to the shower. The warm water felt wonderful as it hit her skin and hair. She stood in the shower, enjoying the sensation, as she remembered last night. _Merlin! I told them! Ginny got us to play that stupid question game and I told them I fancy him! They won't say anything, they promised. They might even forget. Please, let them forget. What did they confess? Ginny said she fancied Harry when she was eleven, but that's in the past. Now she thinks Draco is yummy even though she started dating Michael Corner before the end of the term. Then, she did! Ginny actually asked Estella about sex! And she explained a bit. WE talked about SEX! Thank goodness she didn't go into detail. I don't really need to know that much about her and George. What else happened? Oh my God! I told them I read about it! I sounded like an idiot explaining theories about how sex goes! And Estella gave me a book. What was it called? Where did I put it? Is it laying somewhere in plain view?_

Hermione practically sprinted out of the shower, got dressed, and headed to her room. The infamous book was sitting on the night table. She quickly read the title, 'The Joys of Sex'. Hermione put it in her trunk and locked it. _How did Estella get a muggle book in the first place? Urrgh! I'm never listening to her or Ginny again! I got sloshed and acted like a complete idiot! _Hermione thought, then she looked at the beds. Ginny was deep in slumber and Estella's bed was empty. She wondered if her friend was in the kitchen helping, or if she had gone outside to sit by the oak tree like she often liked to do. Hermione didn't think about it for too long and decided to make her way downstairs.

"Hi dear," said Molly.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, I thought I would come down and help with breakfast."

"Oh, no need. I told Lily last night I would take care of it and she should sleep in. But since it's almost ready, you can call the rest of the girls down."

"I'll go get Estella outside and then wake Ginny."

"Miss Swanson is not outside. Isn't she in bed?" asked Mrs Weasley angrily.

"Her bed is made and I haven't seen her this morning. I'm sure she went to sit in the backyard. She does that sometimes,"

"They have no respect! That's it! George Weasley!" hollered Mrs Weasley as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Molly barged into the room the twins were sharing and screamed at George while looking for Estella behind curtains, in the closet, and under the bed.

"What in bloo-" muttered Fred, cutting himself short quickly at the sight of his mother.

"What is it?" asked George while yawning.

"Where is she?" asked Molly clearly exasperated.

"What? Who?"

"Your girlfriend! I told you, no funny business!"

"She is not here! And there has been no funny business! How long will it take to stop giving us grief over the same thing?" George yelled while standing.

Suddenly, Artie's cries were heard through the house. Many more Weasleys, as well as Lily and Severus, made their way towards the commotion.

"Then where is she?" asked Molly.

"Maybe outside, sometimes she likes to sit by the oak tree in the backyard," George answered trying to cool down.

"She is not! I would have seen her go through the kitchen. Just tell the truth!"

"The truth! The truth is I JUST WOKE UP AND I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled as he picked some clothes and headed to the shower.

George Weasley was beyond angry! Why couldn't mum just lay off? He had already explained that he loved Estella. How long would it take for his mother to accept that? Why couldn't she just try to get to know Estella and like her? Fred liked her. So did Ron, and Hermione, and Harry, and everyone that got to know her. Why couldn't his mum understand? Merlin! She was driving him crazy! Did she really expect him to leave Estella behind just to keep the Edgecombes happy? Was he supposed to pretend to be heartbroken because he couldn't marry Chloe? His mum should know that he couldn't do that! He might be a prankster, but he was no liar! And though felt guilty about Chloe's death, it would have been wrong to disrespect her memory by pretending that he had been in love with her. Plus, he couldn't leave the girl that he truly loved to keep up pretence. He wouldn't do it, not after what he knew about the future. There was no way that he would leave Estella.

George got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed back into his room to comb his hair. He actually had to do that now that his mum had cut his and Fred's hair shorter.

That's when he noticed it. Sitting on the night table, closest to his bed, there was a note. It had his name written on it. He opened it and read.

_Dear George,_

_Pretty boy and I had to go and take care of a few things. Don't worry, I'll be careful. Please tell Lily and Severus that I'll watch over him. _

_Love,_

_Ella_


	30. Following the Slytherins

**Following the Slytherins**

"Where is Harry?" asked Lily looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Dunno," Ron answered anxiously.

"And Draco?" asked Severus.

Both Ron and Hermione shrugged to show they didn't know. Soon George came down stairs.

"They're gone," he explained.

"What?" asked Severus and Lily together.

"She left a note on my nightstand, I didn't notice it earlier," he said as he showed them the parchment.

"This is only about her and Draco. Where is my son?" asked Lily, completely overtaken with worry.

"Don't worry I'll search through the house, I'm sure he's here somewhere," said Severus trying to calm her, but clearly worried himself.

Everyone helped look for him, but there was no point, Harry was clearly gone.

After the failed search, breakfast was a quick and quiet affair. An Order meeting had been called and no Young Phoenixes were invited. Ginny and Hermione went to their room and were soon joined by Ron, Fred, and George.

"You reckon Harry went with them?" asked Ron.

"That would make the most sense. But where would they go?" answered Hermione.

"Is Ella's trunk here?" asked George. He had a theory. But he needed to make sure of it before he tried to get to her.

"Yeah, why?" said Ginny.

"I just have an idea. Would one of you two check if two metal urns are in there?" he asked looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Why don't YOU look in there?" Ginny asked.

"Because—"

"Sweet Estella would have his bullocks," mocked Fred. Ron and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"I'll look," George said.

"No, I'll look," Hermione stated. She did as stated and found no urns.

"She went to Swanson Mansion," George affirmed.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"The last time Dumbledore met with her alone, he gave her the urns with Ely and Mel's ashes and their will. If the urns are gone, she has to have taken them to Swanson Mansion like they asked."

"Why would she take Harry and Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Her note said 'Pretty Boy and I need to take care of a few things'. She's taking care of a service for Ely and Mel, what would Malfoy need to take care of?" asked George, almost to himself.

A long silence followed.

"His mum!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly.

"What?" asked the others in unison.

"His mum! She's the one thing in his mind. He told us this summer, after the big fight with Harry, the only thing that would make him risk everything again was his mum. Draco and Ella weren't comforting each other when they were alone! Tricky Slytherins! They were planning this! They are going to try to rescue her!" said Hermione, completely convinced of their plot.

George felt a pang of fear inside him. He couldn't stand the idea of Estella at the mercy of the Black Hand again. He couldn't lose her or see her cursed like he did this summer. _How could she be going on a rescue mission? Isn't she supposed to be a 'fearful of danger' Slytherin?_

His musings stopped as he heard yelling.

"No!" ordered Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ron crossly.

"If there is one thing I've learned about Estella this summer is that she doesn't want to keep anymore secrets! If she kept this quiet, there has to be a good reason. What if there is a spy in the order? Or what if her and Draco are counting on the element of surprise?" said Hermione.

"Surprise! We can't just sit here while Harry and the Slytherins try to slip into Malfoy Manor! Didn't you see what Lucius Malfoy was capable of during the train attack? And what if McDavol is there? They can't beat them! We have to do something!" yelled Ron, clearly irritated.

"If there is a spy then telling the Order would put them in more danger!" she replied, facing him with a fierce look.

"So what does Miss know-" Ron said, but cut himself short.

"Miss what? SAY IT!" Hermione responded in clear anger.

"Urrghh! Your bickering isn't useful!" screamed Ginny. Silence followed.

"We have to help… and if we can't tell the Order then…" George said before his voice trailed off.

"We go and help them ourselves," Fred finished.

"And how do you geniuses suggest we do that? We don't know where any of these places are," said Ron.

"Swanson Mansion is in an island that can only be seen from the top of Llanmadoc Hill in Wales," said George.

"She really does tell you her secrets," said Fred with a small grin.

They made a plan in haste and quietly crept out of the house while the older Weasleys and Snapes were in the meeting. The Weasley boys insisted on leaving Ginny behind saying she was too young, but she wouldn't have it. She was a brave Gryffindor that was not about to be left alone to deal with their mum. So they agreed to take Ginny to Swanson Mansion, but not to Malfoy Manor. She settled for the time being, but had a plan in mind to change things after they got to the mansion. She would try to help.

They took the broomsticks from the shed and quickly began their flight to Godric's Hollow. All too soon they were hidden in a back alley in town and the twins activated an untraceable portkey to take them to Llanmadoc Hill. They all hoped no one noticed the blue glow that signalled their departure.

* * *

The group arrived at the top of the hill and from there could see the island to the southwest.

"Mansion my arse, that's a bloody castle!" said Fred.

"Yeah, but we have the brooms," stated George.

"You mean we have to ride brooms over the ocean?" said Hermione while biting her lip and wincing.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" asked Ginny.

"Alright," Hermione answered hesitantly and looked at Ron.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall," Ron said giving her a sweet grin as she climbed on the broom right behind him.

George was anxious and it wasn't just because he wanted to get to Estella and make sure she was safe and sound. It was also because of what he saw. Fred was right. The Swanson home was no simple mansion. It was as big as a castle and even from a distance it looked luxurious and incomparable to anything he had ever seen before, well… besides Hogwarts. George shook his head slightly. He needed to focus on his flying.

He saw the shoreline ahead of him and felt relief. _We're almost there_.

Then he noticed it. A half-eagle, half-lion beast was flying right towards them. He tried to duck, but couldn't and he and Ginny both screamed as the creature got closer. _A bloody Griffin!_ George thought. Then all thinking went away as the Griffin began hitting at them with its wings. George held on tight, but the monster was strong and George felt its claws reaching for them. He tried to get his wand, but instead of gaining his best weapon he lost control and fell off the broom.

"Ginny!" he called. He felt the animal's claw wrapping him and noticed his sister was close to him, wrapped in the other claw. He heard Hermione scream, "Griffins!" and in what seemed like a split second, his body landed roughly on sand.

Then he heard Estella. "Don't do anything! Put your wands away!" Though George was glad to hear her voice, he couldn't stop thinking of Ginny.

"George!" Estella cried as she ran to him, but the Griffin that had attacked got in her way. "Paleaus, they are friends," she said as she moved by the beast and then gently stroked the fur on his neck and then the feathers on its head. The Griffin moved away and joined the rest of the Gryffin heard that had arrived with Estella.

"Are you alright?"

George sat up, feeling a bit queasy, but answered, "Yeah, just sore from the fall." He turned to see his unconscious sister, "Gin!"

Everyone gathered around Ginny with worry-filled eyes.

"Leita!" Estella called. A wrinkly house elf, wearing a blue pillowcase with a strange crest on it, appeared next to her. "Por favor trae los antídotos que están en el estudio de mi tío*," Estella ordered and the elf apparated away. Everyone looked at her a bit confused and she simply said, "Leita is from Spain. Hermione help me," ordered Estella before muttering 'diffindo'.

Hermione winced at what she saw. It was awful, Ginny's chest seemed to be dented and she had marks from the Griffin's claws. Estella muttered incantations with a wand that wasn't hers.

"Three broken ribs, no organs punctured, but she has venom from the Griffin's claws inside her. Hermione put your hands on her shoulders and if she wakes up try to hold her still," she stated and uttered more charms.

They soon heard Ginny's bones cracking in place before Estella and Hermione covered her again with the torn clothes. The elf returned with a small potions kit. Estella enlarged it, grabbed a potion and a small knife, and got closer to the Griffin that had attacked Ginny and George. The beast let her prick its claw with the knife and she put a few drops of Griffin blood in the vial. Soon the potion seemed filled with sparkles and Estella and Hermione forced it down Ginny's throat. After a few minutes Ginny woke up.

"You'll be sore and weak from the venom for a few days, but otherwise alright," Estella ensured her.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she stood up and held her chest tenderly.

"You're welcome," she said and gave her a small smile.

Fred, George, and Ron ran to their sister and hugged her carefully. Fred took off his jacket and made Ginny wear it.

"Now, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Estella.

"We know you are going to Malfoy Manor to get Draco's mum," informed Hermione.

"We came to help," said George in a challenging tone. Estella sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You shouldn't have come," she said with sad and worried eyes, looking straight at George. "We'll discuss this more in the house, hop on," she instructed pointing to the Griffins.

"Are you crazy? Those things just attacked us!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Paleaus and his herd protect the island, you showed up uninvited so he attacked. Now that you are with me they are harmless. Flying on them is the easiest way to get through the rocks and forest and get to the house. You really don't want to try your luck in there, trust me," she said as she mounted Paleaus.

"Ginny you should ride with someone since you are still hurt. Rub the feathers on their heads gently before mounting, they like making new friends," she said before giving them a reassuring nod and flying away.

They all began to pet the Griffins, mounted them and flew after Estella to the Mansion. As they arrived George felt no more nerves about the place. So, she was rich, he'd known that for ages. All that mattered now was making sure she stayed safe. He also wanted to make sure Ginny could be sent back home and stay protected. They entered the mansion and saw Harry and Draco in the sitting room.

"What happened? Ginny!" exclaimed Draco.

"Griffin attack, she's fine now," said Estella.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione and ran to her friend to give him a big hug. "We were so worried. Lily and Severus are going mad with fear and called an Order meeting. I think half the wizarding world is looking for you. What were you thinking leaving us? You should have gotten our help, are you going to let us help you? You better, you can't go all by yourselves. It's too dangerous."

"Hermione give him room to breathe!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ummh… sorry I worried you. This was sort of a last minute thing, I only found out I was coming at dawn when Draco woke me," said Harry.

"I know your plan," said Hermione looking at Draco.

"We're coming with you," said George.

"Draco, show them the loos and take Ginny to my room to get some clean clothes and then... well... meet me in the room. George, a word with you," she said as she went through large wooden door clearly expecting George to follow.

* * *

She walked in a fast pace through the hallways of the mansion. The place was immaculate with walls that looked like limestone and marble all at once. The ceiling was an ornate mix of wood and stone divided into sections by a bronze trim that had blue gemstones incrusted in different patterns. There was an eagle emblem marking the beginning of the stairwell that they climbed to get to the second floor.

Once there, Estella walked through a large wooden door with a strange vial symbol on it. The room they entered had a few chairs close to the walls and a stone basin in the middle that was surrounded by tall circular shelves filled with small vials that glowed in different colours.

"You shouldn't have come," she repeated.

"Well I did. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You just like to fret."

"Do not. Plus why are you doing this? Weren't you the one that said a good Slytherin runs away?"

"I…" she said looking like a fish out of water. "You're right, actually. But you were proud of the YPS and my so called bravery."

"I know, but… you already got hurt once. Let's go home and have you be safe," he pleaded taking hold of one of her hands.

She looked at him and caressed his face. "I love that we've been together almost every day at Godric's Hollow. Seeing you… talking… being in love… it's like a dream. But, it's not home. I may not be like you or Harry or any of you Gryffindors, but have to do what Ely asked of me. This is my place."

"I get that. But what about us?"

"I want us. I love you, but I also have to be here," she said.

"Then be here. Take care of Ely and Mel's service and whatever other things you need to do, but don't go to Malfoy Manor."

"Stop treating me like a delicate piece of glass that's about to break. I already spread Ely and Mel's ashes in the pond and I'm fine. You only managed to catch us here because we're taking some of the vials from this room. I know my uncle hid memories of important events here. I plan to take anything related to the Swansons and Snapes before Dumbledore finds a way to intrude. Once that's done I'm going to Malfoy Manor whether you like it or not," she stated as she moved away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry for treating you in any way that annoys you. But you don't know what it was like to see you agonizing half the summer. I never want you to go through something like that again. Is that so bad?"

"I have to go to Malfoy Manor. Even if I don't want to and I'm scared, I have to help Draco. You would do the same if it was Fred or your friend Lee. That's what Draco is to me. I don't have anyone else."

"You have me," he said as he got close to her and then hugged her.

"I know that and you know what I mean," she said looking up at him.

"I get it but I'm still coming with you," he stated and then kissed her.

"George—" she mumbled as they separated.

"Shush Menace, there is no more arguing on this. I just want to go to make sure you are safe. Are you really alright after the service?" asked George with kindness and sincerity. She nodded and hugged him tighter. Their embrace slowly turned into a passionate kiss and somehow they landed on a small chair. He began attacking her lips and then her neck.

"You might be getting way too good at the comforting and making sure I'm happy thing, but I know you're still pure trouble," Estella exhaled as George kissed her pulse point.

"Trouble... this coming from a memory thief who I know is plotting all sorts of schemes... Plus I'm good because I never want my witch unhappy," he said and looked tenderly at her.

"Who is this sensitive git and where is George Weasley?" she teased.

"Hey!" he said before tickling and kissing her again. "Just don't tell anyone about this sensitive git, you'll ruin my reputation."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this giggly schoolgirl, your secret will stay safe with me."

They resumed their sweet and passionate kisses until they heard, "Seriously! We're on a schedule here! Sassy girl we're coming in! Feel free to spare us from another sight of you snogging Weasley."

Malfoy, Fred, and the rest of the group entered the memory room and saw Estella and George standing in front of the small chair with silly grins on their faces. Fred looked at them and chuckled while shaking his head. Malfoy look thoroughly annoyed.

"Alright, the plan is to find all the vials related to the old war and take them with us, so let's keep moving," ordered Estella.

"What about Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione.

"What about it?" asked Estella.

"Well are you sure is a good idea to even go? And are we going together? If we do what exactly is your plan?"

"Hermione bloody hell, you never just let her answer."

"Ronald! Honestly, I was just—"

"Enough of you two. If we seat here listening to your arguing we would never finish. And yes Hermione I'm sure about going to the manor. I didn't get to help any of the Swanson's or Mel, the least I could do now is help pretty boy save his mum. She's an innocent helper just like they were."

"It wasn't your fault," said Draco.

"Whatever, I'm going to help you and that's it."

"Thanks," he replied.

George moved close to Estella and took hold of one of her hands. She looked at him, sighed, and said "I guess you can come with. And the plan this time is mostly Draco's since he knows the Manor in and out. He'll put everyone up to speed."

"Ginny you are going back to Godric's Hollow, you are too young and mum would have all our bullocks if you came with us to the manor," added George.

"What? I'm perfectly capable, I got trained just like you last year!" she protested.

"Ginny you are still weak from the Griffin venom," said Estella.

"I'm fine!" she replied.

"No you are not! If you come you won't be able to keep up and I refuse to see someone else getting killed because of anything I helped plan! Plus I have an important task you can take over and be brilliant at," Estella stated forcefully.

"I reckon this means I'm coming to Malfoy Manor then," said Harry.

"Yes."

"Good. Draco and I can keep looking while you tell the others about this room and tell Gin what to do," said Harry. Estella nodded and Harry and Draco went by the shelves, started to choose vials and placed them in a shiny blue trunk.

"Alright, this room holds many memories from people involved in the war. Since professor Snape is getting weaker his jinx on me is wearing off and I'll be able to tell Harry all I know soon."

"You are under a jinx?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I guess you and Fred don't know. Well... there are things I know that the Swansons, Severus, and Dumbledore wanted to keep a secret. Severus put a jinx on me that prevents me from telling. But, like I said, since he's weaker the jinx is fading and I'll be able to tell Harry everything sooner or later. And I reckon Harry is eager to discover what's really happening here. The thing is... I'm sure there is more to know than what I've been able to find out from Severus. That's why we need these memories, and I want to take them before Dumbledore makes his way in here. I think Harry and I deserve to know everything since we are both... sort of stuck in fighting the Black Hand."

"And how are we supposed to carry all this and get into Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione.

"The original plan was for Harry to hide the memories and take them back with him to Godric's Hollow while Draco and I went to Malfoy Manor. But, now that you all are here and must come with, I think Ginny should take them and the rest of us can go to the Manor to get his mum."

"There are too many of these for Ginny to be able sneak right under the Order's noses," said Hermione.

"That's where that trunk comes in," said Estella pointing at the trunk that Harry and Draco were putting memories in.

"Ely enchanted it with an undetectable extension charm, a featherweight charm and a secret compartment so I could bring things into Slytherin. I used to take Sneakoscopes and dark magic tracers without Marcus or any of his goons knowing. I left it behind when we ran off to Spain last year. The point is we can put loads of these memories in the secret area and then fill the rest of the trunk with other things from this place that might be needed in the future."

"He was really smart, wasn't he?" asked Hermione sadly.

"Yeah... the best," answered Ella trying to smile.

"Did you—"

"Yes, Hermione, I put their ashes in the pond"

"I'm sorry, I..." said Hermione before Ella interrupted again.

"It's alright, it's done," she said sadly before taking a breath and talking again. "Let's get to work. Find any memories from people that you knew lived through the war or simply memories that have dates that fit the war years. We have only two or three hours before it gets dark and then we have to head out."

As they looked for memories Draco explained how they would secretly enter Malfoy Manor. Ella told them about the Felix Felicis her uncle kept and the spell that Ely and Mel had finished to use in occasions like this when it was necessary to temporarily get rid of the trace. Two hours passed quickly and they still had a few shelves of memories to go through.

"Estella, it's time," said Draco.

"Oh, bloody hell... alright. Stay here and try to finish getting all the memories and set them on the floor until we get back. Ginny and Hermione come with me," she said as she grabbed the trunk

"Alright... I'll leave you in my room to pack whatever is around while I get into Ely's and my aunt and uncle's. We need things from there."

Ginny packed all sorts of clothes while Hermione focused on the notes and books that she had noticed inside the room.

"Oi! Hermione! This is not let's-be-impressed-by-bloody-books time! We're packing in a hurry!"

"I'm sorry, but these books look fascinating. Ella's notes are really advanced healing potions and charms. And these books… this one was written by Ralph and Esther Swanson, and this is a compilation of notes from Professor Snape and this one says it's an original by Rowena Ravenclaw. Could this be real?"

"As real as it gets," said Estella as she re-entered the room with her hands and arms balancing books, notes, potions, and a couple of full satchels hanging from her shoulders.

"All the healing spells I know are based on Severus' and my aunt and uncle's work, I've been studying their notes and books for ages. The mansion is quite amazing too. It was designed by Ravenclaw herself before she left the island to start the Hogwarts project with the founding fathers. Uncle Ralph's great great grandfather was her cousin and she gave him this place. It's somewhere in the family tree that's in the main study. I reckon that's how that book ended here. Makes sense, every Swanson has been sorted in Ravenclaw since Hogwarts opened."

"So how come you are a Slytherin?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not a real Swanson, they just took me in… This place is filled with surprises that are passed from one Swanson to the next, like the memory room and the pond. Anyhow, most of it was taught to Ely only, but Ely passed a lot to me without permission. He said it was important that someone else knew just in case. He was right, as usual," answered Ella.

"Sorry," said Ginny

"It's fine, really. Nothing we can do about it now. Good job by the way, there's plenty of cover for the memories now," she said looking at the full trunk and moving close to where the Gryffindor jumper laid.

"It's George's, isn't it?" asked Ginny. Estella nodded.

"When did you get it? And why is it tossed there?" asked Ginny.

"I got it last year and I was a bit hacked off at your brother around Christmas so I hexed it and threw it at the bin," she said as she pointed her wand at the jumper. She muttered some incantations and then packed it along with her notes and the pictures from her night tables.

* * *

In the memory room the boys continued to sort through the vials.

"I wonder where we can get some food," Ron asked himself quietly. Suddenly the old wrinkly elf George had met before turned up with a platter of sandwiches.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed.

"The friend of my young mistress wanted food," said the elf.

"When DOESN'T Ronnie want food?" asked Fred laughing, but soon the laughter ceased as they all began to devour the sandwiches. Kreacher glared at Fred and George for a bit. George correctly assumed that the elf was wondering which of them was the one that he had met before at the Shrieking Shack.

"Thank you Kreacher."

"My pleasure Master Draco," he said before they heard the girls return to the room.

"Mistress! Mistress!" exclaimed the elf in joy as he saw Estella.

Hermione felt outraged, that was two elves she saw in this place already. Were they treated well? Were they getting paid? How long had they been here? How many more were there?

"Hello Kreacher, I'm sorry I didn't stop to see you today. Leita said you weren't feeling well."

"Mistress shouldn't be sorry, Kreacher is fine. My old wife worries too much. Is my mistress staying?"

"No Kreacher, not today. But, thank you for the food. Now please go lay down, Leita said you were really sick with a magical bug a few days ago and even if you are feeling better you should rest."

"Yes mistress," he said before he disappeared with a crack.

'_Well at least she seems to treat him well enough,'_ thought Hermione.

As soon as they were done eating, they finished packing the trunk and send Ginny in her flight on Paleaus back to Godric's Hollow.

It was now dark and they each mounted Griffins of their own, ready to set their way to Malfoy Manor. They looked back at the mansion that was now covered in darkness and Estella muttered spells to set up wards.

* * *

**_* Translation: "Please bring the antidotes from my uncle's study."_  
**

**__****Hope you liked this one. More chapters to come. I'm trying to update once a month, but my life is crazy. I'll do my best.**


End file.
